Mystical Ocean: The Changing Tides
by Mermaid's Magic
Summary: Samantha and the Gang are back! It's been a year since they had become mermaids. And Had defected the Mentally Unstable Marine Biologist, Dr. Denman. Now they are starting a new year, And have new problems to deal with. And to make matters worse. Samantha and Cleo's Cousin 'Charlotte Watsford' is in town and going to their school. What else can go wrong? sequel to 'M.O.T.M.T'
1. Chapter 1

**ME: HELLO READERS! Welcome to the sequel of ' Mystical Mermaids: The Mermaid's Tail' ! This is Chapter 1! and My beta/co-author is the same as in the story MMTMT but if you need a reminder as to who. Well then I have to say it's**

 **Prue162!**

 **Now before I forget I am only going to write this once! Neither My Beta/co-author - Prue162 - own's H2o Just Add Water. If we did we wouldn't be here writing Fanfiction for it. (Maybe)**

 **Now that that's over with on with the story!**

 **Please leave a review at the bottom!**

 **Thanks!**

* * *

 **Nobody's P.O.V**

Four fast moving figures swam in the waters around Mako Island clearly enjoying their freedom. When the bubbles finally cleared four mermaids appeared as they had slowed down.

First was Samantha closely followed by her twin sister Cleo. Emma and Rikki were right behind them as they swam around the reefs. All of them were content to just spend some time together by swimming and... racing each other.

When everyone had gathered in the moonpool Samantha seemed to make up her mind. "Hey guys..."

"What's up Sam? You look worried." Cleo asked worry clear in her voice. Samantha is her twin after all.

"No nothing's wrong, it's just that I want to show you something." Samantha replied as she gained a twinkle in her eyes.

"Well what is it then?" Rikki was eager to find out what Samantha has in mind, being little hotheaded herself.

"Follow me." Samantha dived, her sister and their friend closely behind her. She lead them to the underwater grotto. "Here we are."

"Wow." For once in her life Emma was speechless. All the treasures shimmered in the dim light.

"There's more." Samantha winked as she made herself comfortable. "You can come out now Luna!" She called out to her spirit friend.

"There's no one here, except us Sam." Rikki said before screaming as Luna appeared behind Samantha in all of her spiritual glory.

Cleo and Emma also screamed and hugged each other in fright.

"Calm down Luna isn't dangerous. She is my friend and she knows more about mermaids than Miss Chatham ever could." Samantha stated calmly then smiling apologetically to Luna. "Sorry about this Luna, but I thought it would be right time for them to know about you."

"It's quite alright my dear. Remember that not many people have encountered real spirits before." Luna spoke and her voice was more soothing than ever before. Mostly to calm down the three frightened mermaids still in the water. "Are you prepared for the full moon tonight?"

This seemed to snap everyone out of their stupor, more or less.

Cleo grimaced at the reminder. "Oh no, I totally forgot about that." She groaned quietly.

"So did I." Rikki pinched at the bridge of her nose.

Emma looked little sheepish as she admitted. "To tell you the truth so did I."

Shaking her head Samantha began to talk with Luna. Knowing their luck with the moon something was bound to happen.

 **xxx**

-Sertori house-

"What are you two doing in my room?" Cleo's angry voice got Samantha's attention when she was done cleaning her fish tank. She had also changed the filter since the old one broke.

'Why did you leave mom? Dad can't handle all of this alone.' Samantha though as she exited her room. Judging by the shouting Cleo didn't like how Angela and Kim went through her clothes and wanting to borrow them. And now they were having a screaming match downstairs with dad as a referee.

"ENOUGH! CAN'T YOU SEE DAD IS TIRED AND HAS OTHER THINGS TO WORRY ABOUT!" Samantha yelled as soon as she was at the top of the stairs. She softened her voice while turning to speak to her dad. "Dad you know I can help you with the bills easily. You are tiring yourself out, it's not healthy."

Cleo and Angela went in the kitchen while Kim went outside to wait in the car.

Don sighed. "I know that Samantha, but I'm the head of the house, it's my responsibility to be able to support my family. Still thank you for your offer."

"Just don't over do it, okay dad?" Samantha pleaded quietly.

"I'll try not to. Angela you ready to go?" He called out for Angela.

"Coming." Angela emerged from the kitchen, water dripping from her face. "Stupid water bottle. Now I know why Kim warned me not to squeeze it." She muttered as she strode past Samantha on her way out.

"Cleo~" Samantha called out for her twin. "We need to worry about the full moon. I'll be at the Armorel if you need me." And without giving her twin chance to answer she was out the door.

 **xxx**

-With Samantha -

"Will the planetary alignment affect the full moon somehow?" Samantha mumbled as she looked through many books that contained astronomy in any form. "Lunar Eclipse was special. But how does the planetary alignment fit in the picture? And does Solar Eclipse affect us in any way?"

The poor mermaid had been going through book after book trying to find some answer since she knew that Luna would refused to tell her. She was ready to quit when her cell phone rang. "Hello?"  
'Sam! Thank God you are still you.' Lewis's voice sounded through the line, confusing Samantha.  
"Why wouldn't I be still me? You are not making any sense Lewis."  
'That's not what I meant! Cleo and the others got moonstruck and they left to find you. Where are you now?'  
"I'm in the Armorels library...Cleo knows I'm here." Samantha whispered, remembering what she had told to her twin earlier.  
'Lock the door! We'll be there as soon as we can.' Lewis then shouted to someone in the background as he kept on running.  
The sound of broken glass door braking scared Samantha. "You might want to hurry Lewis. Someone just broke the glass door."  
'S***! Don't worry Sam we-' But the rest was cut off when he heard a heavy thud coming from Samantha's end. 'Sam? Sam you there? Sam!' Lewis was now officially worried among with Zane and Ash.

They had learned from experience that if Samantha was in the moonpool during the full moon she would gain new powers. And add in her famous temper makes anyone sane run to the hills.

 **XXX**

-Mako Island-

"You can't take us." That was the first thing Samantha heard when she woke up in the moonpool.

"Sam! Wake up! You have to stop them!" Someone pleaded, but it was all for nothing when she saw the full moon.

Cleo, Emma and Rikki all raised their hands and aimed them at their boyfriends causing the winds to pick them up.

"Rikki! Snap out of it!" Zane pleaded to her girlfriend, though he knew that the full moon had stronger grip on the girls than ever before.

"Emma!" Ash also struggled, trying to reason with his girlfriend.

"Cleo!" Lewis didn't fight, he just stared at his girlfriend with tears in his eyes.

While all of this was going on Samantha kept staring at the full moon and let the magic do its job. She felt like someone was whispering in her ear telling her not to fight it.

 **xxx**

[WAKE UP! ALL OF YOU!] Samantha screamed, effectively waking not only Cleo and Rikki, but Emma also. [We need to talk. JuiceNet in 20 minutes and don't you dare be late.]

 **XXX**

-JuiceNet- 

"Now spill. Did any of your powers change last night?" Samantha asked in a hushed tone as soon as everyone had gathered around her. She had seen Cleo use her new powers this morning when both Kim and Angela had bugged her and stole her juice and breakfast, so she pointed her question to Rikki and Emma.

"I accidently created lighting and the next thing I knew was that my clothes were on fire." Rikki whispered.

"I iced up a whole room." Emma confessed, looking uncomfortable.

"We can talk about that later, but we have to find the guys first. They must have followed us right after you three knocked me out and dragged me to the moonpool." Samantha said and was about to stand up when the news report came up.

#Severe electrical storm hit Mako Island area late last night. With winds reaching over 200km/h. Meteorologist are puzzled by the sudden weather event and have no idea what caused it. Police have recovered small aluminium boat adrift nearby. Investigations are continuing.#

"Lewis." Cleo whispered.

"Ash." Emma continued.

"Zane." Rikki now stood up. "Let's go."

 **XXX**

-Mako Island- 

"Lewis! Zane! Ash! Where are you?!" The girls had scattered around Mako Island trying to find the three guys. Since the police had Lewis's boat they had brought Zane's Zodiac to get them back home.

"Sam?" Small, quivering voice asked from the bushes.

Samantha turned around and smiled in relief to see Ash and Zane looking at her. "Are you guys okay? Where's Lewis?"

"We are fine, little cold, but otherwise fine." Ash would have hugged Samantha, but he was little wet so that was out.

"As for Lewis we don't know where he is." Zane replied, shivering in his wet clothes.

"Hold still. I'm gonna dry your clothes then we'll go to the beach. Hopefully Cleo and others found Lewis." Samantha slowly dried Zane and Ash's clothes much to their relief.

"Thanks Sam." Ash now hugged his cousin. "How are the girls."

"Their powers are out of control, but-" Lighting struck down in the same direction as the beach. "-otherwise they are fine. And that was probably Rikki trying to use her powers." Samantha explained as she lead the two worried boys back to the beach.

"Emma!" "Rikki!" Zane and Ash were off as soon as they saw their girlfriends. Cleo stood by Lewis, whose clothes looked little burned after Rikki's attempt to dry them.

 **XXXX**

 **Meanwhile!**

-Sertori house- 

Kim and Angela found a note from Samantha that was placed next to the concert tickets.  
 _'Dear little sisters_  
 _If neither Cleo or I have come back an hour before the concert go without us. I know you two are growing up and to have your big sister looking after you would be embarrassing. So I have left $400 in this envelope. 200 for each of you. Be save and have fun!_  
 _Love your big sister:_  
 _Samantha!'_

Angela actually smiled at the note. "Coolest sister ever."

"I know." Kim then reverted back to her bratty self. "Let's go raid Cleo's closet and see if there is something we can wear."

"Sure. Though Samantha has much cooler clothes, but there is no way I'm going to be the one to upset her. She is much worse than mom when she is angry." Angela stated as the two sisters raided Cleo's clothes.

"Agreed. Hey check this out." Kim pulled out few clothes she had never seen before. "These are new. I'm so gonna take these."

"That top looks awesome. I'll take it." Angela had also selected her choice of clothes.

 **XXXX**

-Sertori house-

"You guys can't use your powers until you can control them." Samantha said as she was the first enter their home.

"And we can't practice anywhere near our families." Cleo agreed until she noticed that 2 out of 3 concert tickets were missing. "Oh no! Dad told me to take Kim and Angela to the concert." She looked at the clock. "And it already ended. Dad won't ever again trust me after this." She was starting to panic.

"Calm down Cleo. I left them a note before we left. Besides it's about time they start taking care of themselves. After mom left Angela's behavior has worsened again and Kim is following her example." Samantha stated as she took a bite of an apple, before continuing. "Dad might think Angela is sweet little angel, but we know the truth."

Don entered house before Cleo could reply. "Cleo, how was the concert?" He asked when he saw his daughter. "Hi guys." He then greeted and placed his bag down.

Kim and Angela entered before Cleo could utter anything. "Hi dad!" The child demons cheered. They would have said something mean, but one glance towards Samantha shut them up.

"Hi girls. How was it?" Don asked hugging his little 'angels'.

"It was the best! They played all they hits and the crowd just screamed and screamed." Kim and Angela took turns to tell about the concert.

"See it wasn't so bad going with you big sisters was it?" Don asked his youngest children.

Cleo looked like she was going to die, her eyes were wide and filled with panic.

Kim knew this would give her an advantage so she could keep her new clothes.

"Yea I guess so." Kim said Angela just smiled at Don.

Just as Don was out of the room, Kim and Angela turned on Cleo like vipers ready to strike.

"The way I see it is we keep our mouths closed about you ditching us and if we can keep the clothes that we have." Kim started.

"You little.." Cleo hissed, not wanting to lose her new clothes.

"Let's not debate about this Cleo, we know who will win." Angela told her smugly.

"Yea lets be adult about this?" Kim added just as sumg.

"How about you two return those clothes to Cleo or you'll be paying those $400 dollars back with added interest." Samantha growled from behind the two brats. "As far as I can see none of you have job to pay me back." She then sighed and then shook her head tiredly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell, I'm just so tired. I didn't get any sleep last night. Tell you what, I'll take both you shopping if you promise to keep quiet about this and return Cleo's clothes."

Kim and Angela both agreed as they both hugged their big sister. Samantha then left to go to her room with Kim following close behind.

Angela took out a bottle of water before going towards the stairs. "Shame though. I like this top." She said offhandedly.

Cleo was fuming and raised her hand to use her powers, but Lewis, Zane and Ash all lept to their feet and pulled her hand down.

"Not such a good idea." Emma whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

-Early Morning: Sertori's House-

Samantha yawned as she got herself a glass of water. Being too tired to find a straw she decided to use her powers to drink, but this time something weird happened. The water in the glass turned to jelly!

'What the heck?' Samantha's tired mind didn't seem to comprehend what had just happened. Trying again, but now the jelly turned into a crystal? Blinking Samantha tried once more trying to reverse the effect, but the it exploded cutting her hand. "Ah!" She exclaimed in pain and held her now bleeding hand.

"What was that?" Kim ran into the kitchen after hearing her big sister crying out in pain. "Sam your hand is bleeding!"

"I noticed." Samantha mumbled still staring at what used the be glass of water. 'How did I do that?' "Could you help me out Kim? I need to clean this up before someone steps on the glass.

"Let me clean clean your hand first." Kim took a wet rag and put it on Samantha's hand just as Angela came in.

"Kim wait-" Samantha started, but she transformed right in front of her sisters! "Ow!" She yelped. Falling on the floor is not a nice experience, especially if you're still tired.

"Sam? You're a-" Angela started quietly.

"A mermaid? I know that Angela. Now help me out and give me that towel." Samantha sighed tiredly. It was only morning and things were getting weird, even for her.

Angela did as she was told and together with Kim they got her dry. When she was back to 'normal' Samantha hissed when the cut in her hand started bleeding again. "Oh great."

"What's going on? Why there's blood on the floor?" Cleo asked frantically when she came in the kitchen. "Sam?"

"It was an accident Cleo. Now can we PLEASE clean up this mess before dad wakes up?" Samantha pleaded as she began to treat her hand. In the end she had to bandage it.

 **XXX**

-School:   
Math Class-

Samantha never did like the teacher that taught math. His name was or rather is Mr. Right. Quite ironical if you ask me.

And in her opinion his method to teach kids math well, think of Professor Snape from the Harry Potter movies, but much worse.

He wrote on the whiteboard that 2+2=5. Samantha raised her hand and told him that he wrote the wrong answer, because he really did. She wasn't trying to be disrespectful and had done nothing wrong. She just pointed out a mistake.

But he went off on her and called her a liar and many other things, so she became very upset. Not the 'I am going to cry upset', but the 'I am going to murder you in your sleep and then hide your body so it can't be found' kinda of upset. Samantha was not going to let this just slide and let it be.

 **Cleo's P.O.V**

I was shocked. How could a teacher, any teacher say those things to a student! I saw the look on my twin's face...that wasn't a nice look...it was a very evil look that meant I need to watch my twin just so the teacher don't go missing.

I felt someone tap me on my shoulder so I turn my head to see Rikki and Emma looking out the window with wide eyes and opened mouths.

"What are you..." I turn my head so I can see what they are staring at and my words get stuck in my throat. Outside was dark clouds that had lightning in them and was about to start pouring rain or snow... can't tell yet.

I quickly turn in my seat towards my sister and sent calming thought waves towards Samantha's mind. Rikki and Emma must have been doing it too, because Samantha started to calm down and the storm started to clear. Crisis averted...for now atleast. That was way too close for comfort and I don't have any chocolate left!

 **Nobody's P.O.V**

As soon as class ended Cleo and Rikki had dragged the still kinda, I-want-to-kill, Samantha with them out of class. She was muttering curses under her breath, but didn't try to get away.

"Are you sure you can keep her from killing that teacher?" Emma asked Cleo. She was still freaked out about how Samantha's emotions almost caused a storm. She also avoided saying their teacher's name as not to irritate Samantha more.

"And keep her calm enough to stop her from causing a hurricane, a blizzard or typhoon? " Rikki asked she too was kinda worried, but more so because she would have to help others hide a body. She wasn't dumb enough to believe their math teacher would still keep his job or his teaching licence after what he did.

"Yes. As long as I keep her away from... him, she should be good." Cleo told them.

"Alright, we will meet you at the courtyard in 15 minutes. We will just go get Zane and Ash. And Lewis if we se him." Rikki said as she and Emma almost ran to find their boyfriends.

They are the ones who carry around chocolate and they just ran out trying to stop Samantha from killing their teacher.

"Come on Sam." Cleo nudged her twin to get her to move. There is nothing she could do if Sam decided to go on a rampage, she's much stronger than her. Both magically and physically. And sometimes it scared her.

As they walked towards the courtyard Cleo stopped as she saw the sprinklers. Not only were they pointed in the direction they need to go, but they were on sprinkling water on the grass. Neither Cleo nor Samantha would make it 10 feet without getting water on them and then they would have 10 seconds to make it somewhere safe. Not a good odds for them.

Cleo looked at the sprinklers with a thoughtful look on her face. 'It would be good practice if I could make them point in a different direction'. With that thought Cleo started to use her powers on the sprinklers. The wind picked up and turned chilly (Thanks to Sam, who was still upset) and then the water sprayed on a girl who had red hair.

"Ahhh!" The redhead screamed! As soon as the cold water and wind came it went away, but not soon enough, as the redhead was now shivering.

"Oh My GOD! I am so sorry!" Cleo apologize to the girl. " Are you okay?"

"Yea I am fine. Just a little cold, and that water just jumped out at me." The redhead told them. " And why are you sorry? It's not your fault, nor hers." She nodded towards Samantha.

"I know, I'm just sorry that it happened." Cleo said, as a red blush raised to her cheeks. It didn't show much thanks to her tanned skin.

Luck seemed to be on Cleo's side when her sister finally spoke. "Anyway my name is Samantha Sertori and the one who is rambling is my twin, Cleo."

The redhead girl looked over to Samantha and her eyes grew wide. "My name is Charlotte." She then kept staring at Samantha like she had found something she had been looking for.

...Silence...

" So are you new?" Cleo asked, not liking how Charlotte was staring at her twin.

"Yes I am." Charlotte answered. Her voice was now cold as she glanced at Cleo.

"Well how do you like our school?" Samantha asked, hoping to get rid of the tension between Charlotte and Cleo. She had a distinct feeling that she had seen Charlotte before, but couldn't remember when or where. If only she knew her surname.

"Oh I like it. I would like it even more if I could find the art room." Charlotte answered her, smiling like there was no care in the world.

"Oh well it's near the library. I could show it to you if you want?" Cleo started, but the cold stare made her shut up. 'What is her problem? Is she bipolar or something?' Cleo thought as she was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Cleo! Sam!" Lewis called out as he ran towards the two Sertori girls and Charlotte. Emma and Rikki had informed him about what had happened during their math lesson so he was relieved to see Samantha feeling calm and not murderous. He didn't even look at Charlotte as he kissed Cleo.

The rest of their friends soon joined them in the courtyard. Zane and Ash secretly slipped few chocolate bars in Samantha's bag. None of them really noticed Charlotte and that irked her off.

"Who are they?" Charlotte wanted Samantha to answer her, but it was Emma who answered.

"I'm Emma and this is my boyfriend Ash. The one snogging Cleo is Lewis. And this is Rikki and her boyfriend Zane."

"Oh." Charlotte was now officially jealous. She was so used to have boys swarm around her so this was a massive blow to her ego. Looking at Samantha she promised to herself that she was going to get Samantha away from her so-called-friends.  
(Prue162: introducing psycho #2)

The bell rang snapping everyone out of their thoughts. "C'mon Cleo we are gonna be late. We have science next and you how Ms. Taylor feels about those who are late for her class." Samantha dragged Cleo away from Lewis, earning pitiful whine from both of them. "Zane, Ash you are coming too. Emma, Rikki and Lewis have to go to their economics class. See you around Charlotte!"

With that the gang dispersed, leaving Charlotte alone to find her way to the art class, alone.

'Nothing is going to keep me away from Samantha or those three gorgeous guys. They WILL leave those s*** and come straight for me.' Charlotte thought as she entered her class.

 **XXXX**

Later at Mako

Eva and Tiffany had heard that the girls had trouble with their new powers so they kicked the guys out of the picture for few hours and dragged the four mermaids to Mako Island. They wanted to help them to control their powers.

When the two over protective girls had seen Samantha's bandaged the s*** hit the fan. It took Cleo, Rikki and Emma precious time to get Eva and Tiffany to calm down and keep away from Sam for a while.

"Okay who wants to go first?" Eva placed a children's swimming toy in the pool and stood back. Tiffany sat beside Samantha, who had finally let the worried girl to have a look at her hand.

"Sounds like fun." Rikki stepped forward. "So what do I do?"

"Try to keep your hand movements slow and focus." Eva instructed hovering near Rikki just in case if something were to happen.

It went down hill from there. Rikki set her target on fire, Emma's target froze to the point it shattered to pieces and Cleo refused to even try. After some pestering from Eva found Cleo accidently sending her in the water with her powers.

"Can I have a try? I would rather not have another glass explode on me again." Samantha stood up, ignoring Tiffany's protest.

"You sure Sam? Remember what happened this morning!" Cleo exclaimed. "And the worst part is that now Angela knows that you are a mermaid!"

"She won't tell anyone." Samantha replied. "Tiffany? Could you please fill that bucket with water? If the bucket brakes it won't harm anyone."

"Sure." Tiffany filled the bucket and placed it on the stones that surrounded the moonpool. "Be careful." She whispered.

Trying to remember the hand movement she did that morning Samantha managed to turn the water into jelly. "Well that worked." She mumbled and tried again, keeping her hand movements as small as possible. The water then crystallized. "I get the feeling that I could turn the jelly back into water, but this after this point."

"That's so cool Sam. You could do amazing glass figures then sell them in The Ocean's Pearl." Rikki smiled at her friend. In her opinion Sam's new power is awesome.

"I still need more practice Rikki. And how would I explain people where I got the figurines?" Sam asked. "It would be nice, but I think I'll stick to jewelry. That was a nice thought though."

Eva clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "I think that's enough for today. We'll try again tomorrow."

 **XXXX**

When the six girls left Mako Island they decided to head to JuiceNet and have something to drink. With luck the guys would be there too.

"Emma isn't that Elliot?" Samantha asked. "Why isn't he with the others?"

"If that idiot Nate did something to Elliot..." Emma was ready to spring into action and defend her little brother, but Cleo stopped her.

"Let Sam handle this." She whispered, leading Emma to where Rikki sat with Eva and Tiffany.

"Elliot? You okay there champ?" Sam asked and sat beside her 'adopted' little brother.

"I'm fine. Can we go somewhere else?" Elliot sniffled which made Samantha stiffen.

"Elliot, be honest with me. Did something happen in the football practice?" Samantha placed her hand on Elliot's shoulder.

"Zane's brother made me fail in the test. Now he's the captain." Elliot was now full out crying.

Emma ran to her little brother as soon as she saw Elliot crying. "It's gonna be Elliot." She mumbled and looked at Samantha pleadingly.

"Let me handle this." She went to Nate. "Do you have a minute?"

"For you? I have the all the time in the world." Zane tried to play it cool, but being the idiot he is, he failed to notice the danger he now was in.

"Good. Now this is for Elliot." Samantha hit Nate and to her satisfaction broke his nose. "Get your head out of your arse maybe then you can see that your brother cheated during the test." She left Nate on the floor crying like a little girl. And in front of the boys football team no less.

"Thanks Sam." Elliot hugged his other big sister when she was close enough.

"You are welcome Elliot." Samantha smiled and winked at Emma. "Hopefully Nate can see over his swollen nose."

 **XXXX**

-Armorel-

Ash, Zane and Lewis had saved their girlfriends and Samantha from Eva and Tiffany so they could help them control their new powers. Since the girls needed to focus everyone had agreed that they should start with meditation. Lewis had even whipped up some pan flute music to help them relax.

Sam was the first one to try. She could now control her jelly/crystallization powers along with the forming clouds, but the lightning/fire department and wind was giving her trouble. Especially because those powers reflected her emotions more than others. She would have to work on that daily by meditating.

Cleo went next and to everyone's suprise she now had a full control of her powers, she made ball made out of water and had Emma freeze it. Everyone waited for a minute or two, but the ball stayed where it was. It didn't explode on their faces. Rikki then decided to try her powers...the ice ball started to melt steadily as Rikki managed to keep her powers under control.

Remembering what Rikki said in the moonpool had Samantha now shaping water to a mermaid sitting on a rock. Using her new found power she hardened the water and slowly the figure's shape began to clear. Finishing her masterpiece Samantha gave the glass figure to Rikki. "Since it was your idea Rikki I want you to have this."

"Thanks Sam. It's beautiful." Rikki looked at the mermaid and took notice of how detailed it is. "Now I know what you meant in the moonpool. No one would ever believe where this came from."

Zane whistled in appreciation. "If you ever decide to sell any of your glass figures keep it simple. In the right market this little beauty could easily sell around $400 000 or even higher since you can see the details so clearly." (i have no idea how much something like that would really cost)

Rikki held the figurine close to herself. "I'm not selling this. Samantha gave it to me so I'll keep it." She stuck her tongue out showing everyone how 'mature' she is.

 **XXXX**

Samantha was about to head for the school's library when she heard yelling. 'That's Mr f*** Right. But who is he yelling at.' Her thoughts came to an abrupt halt as she saw Kim and Angela being yelled at.

Taking out her cell phone Samantha, put on the recorder and walked closer. "Mr Right why are you yelling at my sisters?" Her voice was polite, but those who know what to listen for would know that it was forced.

Instead of acting like a proper teacher would Mr 'Right' began to use many different curse words on her for almost 10 minutes before Samantha pulled her phone out.

"I think the principal will love to hear this. Kim, Angela come with me. There is no way in hell that this maniac will ever again come near you two."

The two younger siblings followed Samantha in stunned silence. They were amazed at the control Samantha showed in the hallway as Mr Right yelled and cursed at her.

*Knock Knock*

"Principal Wilkins? There is something important you must hear." It was time to kick out the phony teacher.

Meanwhile in the soccer game Emma was using her powers to ice the ground so Nate's little brother would make fool out of himself. Rikki was smirking proudly, enjoying the show.

"Now THAT is control." She whispered to Emma.

-JuiceNet- 

"Hi Lewis." Samantha sat beside Lewis to see what he is working on. "What do you have there?"

"Well since Eva and Tiffany are driving you four crazy I searching some relaxation music that are used for meditation. That way everyone can focus on their energies better and even me, Ash and Zane can join." Lewis explained and showed Samantha his laptop.

"Pick that." She pointed at one music collection. "There just seems to something magical in flute music."

"Flute music it is." Lewis downloaded that particular collection on his laptop.

"Hi Samantha, Lewis." Charlotte sat in front of the duo, not even bothering to ask if she could sit down. She then noticed the bandage on Samantha's hand. "What happened? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, just had accident in the kitchen this morning. Learned my lesson not to ever use a knife when I'm not fully awake. One wrong move and- *shows her hand* -this is what you get." Samantha explained.

She was spared from more questions when the boys football team entered the cafe with Nate. Emma and Rikki walked closely behind. Charlotte didn't look happy to see the two blonds, but Samantha went to congratulate Elliot for his victory.

Lewis was about to follow her when Charlotte took a hold of his hand. "Can you stay?" She was now full on flirting mode.

"Um...I need to go actually. Sam reminded me that I'm going to be late if I don't leave now. Besides I already have a girlfriend." Lewis said, trying to be politely.

"Can't we at least be friends?" Charlotte asked quietly.

"Friends? I guess...gotta go. See ya around." Lewis left in a hurry, He did not see the dark jealous look that she had set the two blond teens.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Okay so episode 3 and 4 have been skipped because they did not fit into the story! So I am sorry to those readers that like them, but they do not fit. and we couldn't make them either. So we will be adding two new episodes somewhere later in this story So we can somewhat replace them. Also this story is not really for Charlotte Fans. Our Charlotte is a little more mental? I guess you could say...**

 **Anyway! This is episode is based off of 5 of season 2. We hope you enjoy it and please leave a review at the bottom.**

 **Thank you!**

* * *

 _ **Angela's p.o.v**_

"There's nothing to eat." I heard Kim whine behind me.

"There is still some cereals left. We have to share." Only to have the package stolen from me. "Kim." I hiss quietly. "You are not the only one whose hungry!"

"Dad! Where's the food?" Looking over my shoulder, I saw Cleo staring at the empty cupboard. Great. Dad and Cleo talk about something, but I didn't really listen to them. I'm just too damn hungry that I want to strangle Kim for eating all the cereals!

 **XXXX**

 ** _Samantha's p.o.v_**

'Not again. Dad why won't you let me help?' I felt like crying. Seeing dad work himself so hard that he almost collapses the moment he gets home.

Cleo, Kim and Angela are fighting almost everything nowadays and poor dad is too tired to go shopping food. This has to stop!

...silence...

'Oh Kim, I know you miss mom as much as we do, but you don't to throw it the argument just like that.'

"Dad? You okay?" I reached him before he opened the door.

He looks so tired as he turned to look at me. "I'm fine sweetheart. We are just having hard time at the moment." Dad tried to smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Dad please...let me help you with this." I pleaded as tears gathered in my eyes. "It hurts me to see you like this. I've already lost my adopted family and her. Don't make me lose you too." Tears now ran down my face, out of fear of losing dad.

"Sam, it's gonna be okay sweetheart." Dad hugged me and stroked my hair. "I guess I let my pride get the better of me."

"Let me help dad...please."

"Only until the business is doing better. No longer than that. You hear me?" Dad tried to joke and I couldn't hold in the teary chuckle.

"That's a promise." I whisper to dad letting him go.

-School courtyard-

 **Samantha's p.o.v**

"I've found the best thing ever." Lewis announced as soon as he stood in front of us. He placed a book in front of us and judging by the look of it, it must be old.

[That looks like the books and scroll I've seen in the grotto.] I whispered to Cleo.

[You sure? Could this be real?] Cleo glanced at me.

[I'm not 100% sure, but it can't hurt...looks like Rikki and Emma are not interested.] I sighed as the two blondes left me and Cleo with Lewis.

"Wish giving?" Cleo was looking through the book.

"It's potion and it gives you power to grant a wish." Lewis was now almost cheek to cheek with Cleo. "Pretty cool huh?"

"Can we give it a try?" It was my turn to ask. "Think about what we could do with one wish. Like how to control our transformation."

"Why didn't I think of that." Lewis whispered just as the bell rang.

"When the school is over let try the wish potion." I whispered to Cleo as we entered the classroom.

"Good morning. I'm Mrs Cole and I'm new math teacher..."

'YES!' Take that Mr Wrong or was it Right? Doesn't matter. This new teacher seems nice though...

 **xxx**

Cleo had persuaded Emma and Rikki to atleast give the wish potion a try, so now the twins are swimming around the reefs trying to find out the ingredients. Lewis should be searching the rocks for what ever it was that he needed. Samantha had asked him to take more than was needed just in case the potion worked.

 **Charlotte's p.o.v**

What is Lewis doing there all alone? Is that algae in those bags? Why would he gather something like that?

He's so handsome and kind...what does he see in Cleo anyway? She's whiney, annoying...urgh! Just thinking about her makes me mad. She keeps me from getting closer to Samantha.

She looks like a goddess compared to her good-for-nothing twin. Everytime I see her I just feel like I have to follow her and obey what she tells me. It's weird and it's so frustrating that I can't do anything about it!

Oh shoot! Where did Lewis go? I blew my chance to get closer to him! Damn it!

 **XXXX  
**

-JuiceNet storage- 

Cleo and Samantha had just returned with the missing ingredients. Lewis as promised gave Sam half of what he had gathered. It could come in handy later.

Lewis looked at the book as he prepared to make the potion. "Two spoonfuls of golden algae, one two-" He counted. "Uh, one tuft of seaweed, and half a cup of reef fungus." Adding the ingredients in the mix.

Cleo looked at the green mush. "What now?" She expected something else.

"Now we need to add some magic." He read from the book. "You guys need to zap it with your powers. Sorry Sam, but this needs only three mermaids."

"That's fine by me. But I'll be here to help if needed." Sam shrugged, she wanted to know if the wish potion really works. It could give them countless possibilities.

Emma looked at Lewis. "All of us at the same time?" She wanted to be sure before using her powers on the green goo.

"Uh, yes." Lewis replied quietly. "That's what it says in the book."

Rikki scoffed at the idea. "Like this is going to work." She was about to leave when Lewis called her back.

Lewis sighed. "Just try it Rikki. You might be surprised."

*the girls use their powers together* Sam stood aside and observed everything. Just in case something happened.

*think of what happened to the goo in the episode*

Rikki seemed happy to be proven right. "Nothing happened, let's go."

"Not yet." Lewis checked his book again. "Now you've got to put it on your face."

Emma backed off at the offer. "Lewis, there is no way am I putting that anywhere near my face. It stinks."

Lewis smiled sheepishly. "No pain, no gain, guys. That's the way it is."

Rikki volunteered. "Fine. I'll do it if it'll shut you up." She put some of the green mush on her face. She closed her eyes. "Okay hit me. Someone make a wish."

Emma was the one who made a wish. "I wish for a pepperoni pizza with no anchovies."

Rikki sighed getting more and more frustrated. "Told you it was a total wast of time."

Lewis opened his book again. "Maybe I got the recipe wrong." He mumbled sadly.

"Well can I take some home just in case." Cleo took some of the potion in a small jar.

Lewis seemed now little unsure of the situation. "Sure Cleo. Hey Em, um I might leave this hear overnight, just in case it needs to settle?"

Getting agitated Emma snapped at Lewis. "It's got to be gone first thing in the morning!"

"It will be! I promise!" Famous last words from Lewis.

 **XXX**

-JuiceNet storage to the Sertori house- 

Samantha filled two extra jars with the wish potion before leaving. She wanted to test the potion with Angela. Out of her two younger sister Angela would wish something useful. Kim on the other hand would probably wish something stupid.

"Angela! You home?" Samantha called out as soon as she had closed the front door.

"I'm upstairs!" Came the faint answer from Angela.

Hurrying to Angela's room Sam smiled. "Up for a experiment?" She asked.

"What kind of experiment?" Angela was curious, but at the same time cautious.

Digging one of the jars from her bag Samantha explained. "This is supposed to be a wish potion. I know it doesn't work in human form so I have to change to test. And I want you to be the one to do the wishing. Keep it small, okay?"

"Wow..." Angela now looked exited. "Where do we test this?" She then asked.

"My room. I'm not going to be lying on the floor for this."

So the two sisters went to Samantha room, Angela had a glass of water with her. After getting the okay sign from Sam she poured the water on her legs.

"Here goes." Samantha whispered and put some of the green stuff on her cheek. "Remember it might take a while for the wish to come through so choose carefully."

Nodding her head Angela whispered her wish. "It worked! The stuff is gone!" She cheered quietly.

Touching her cheek Sam confirmed too. "Now we just wait, and can you Hand me the towel, please?"

After another Ten minutes of waiting Angela held small orange and black kitten in her arms, she was smiling widely. Her wish really came through!

Samantha and Cleo were in Cleo's room talking about the potion.

"It wasn't Lewis's fault Cleo. Who ever wrote that book must have thought that is was obvious that when the wish is maid the person granting the wish has to be in mermaid form." Samantha smiled at her twin.

"I realised that when Kim wished for shower. And it worked...wonder what dad wished for." Cleo bit her lip.

"Don't be disappointed if it is not something you wanted Cleo. It took me a lot to convince dad that I can help with the current situation. I know you miss her too."

The twins hugged each other, but their moment was shattered when Don called Cleo down saying the was a call for her.

 **XXX**

-JuiceNet- 

"What the heck happened here?!" Samantha asked in disbelieve after Lewis had dragged her and Cleo inside the cafe. The whole cafe stinked!

Cleo held up her hand trying not to gag. "Lewis please tell me you know what you are doing." She pleaded her boyfriend.

"We have to use the wish potion." He then threw water on Cleo and it also hit Samantha.

"LEWIS!" The twins yelled before they both hit the floor. Cleo lost her hold on the potion when she transformed. "Little warning would have been nice." Cleo hissed.

Samantha on the other hand saw that the book Lewis had bought would be a goner if she didn't do anything. Using her telekinetic powers she was able to save the book. "Um, I was able to save the book, but where is the potion?"

"I dropped it." Cleo hissed. "Now it's somewhere in the fungus."

"Look in my bag. I left one jar home, but the other one should still be in it." Sam sighed and flopped down on her back.

"Found it!" Lewis exclaimed and ran back to Cleo.

 _*After the wish*_

Sam and Cleo sat on the stools drinking some juice when Emma, Wilfred and others entered the cafe. Emma smiled faintly that everything was back to way it was. The old book was now safely tucked in Samantha's bag.

 **XXXX**

 **Charlotte's p.o.v**

 _*Alarm clock ringing*_

"Stupid alarm clock. Ruining my perfect dream." I growled and slammed the button down forcefully.

Closing my eyes I tried to remember all the details of my dream. I was surrounded by three gorgeous guys. Lewis, Zane and Ash all adored me like they should be doing and Samantha was sitting in a throne as we entertained her. That's all I can remember...

"Charlotte! You'll be late!" Mom yelled me.

"I'm up!" I yelled back to her. Stupid mother, she would never understand my situation. At first I didn't want to move here, but now I'm glad we did. Meeting Samantha was the first best thing that happened to me since we moved.

Now I need a plan on how to get rid of Cleo, Emma and Rikki. With them gone I can have all of their boyfriends to myself...and Samantha. No one to interfere or take her away from me. Just like in my dream...

 **xxx**

'What are they doing in there?' I wondered to myself as Emma, Rikki and Lewis seemed to be up to something. I could swear that I heard them mention fungus of some sort...

And now they are filming some sort of commercial and Emma is the 'start'. I would have been MUCH better choice for the film. Who could resist this face? ...

Was that Samantha that went in the cafe? If something happens to Samantha I'll make sure the one responsible will pay! ...

Everything looks normal...There's Samantha and...Cleo is with her! It's like they are glued to each other! It's sickening! Samantha deserves better friends! LIKE ME!

 **XXXXX**

 **Angela's p.o.v**

I stood with Samantha in the kitchen as Dad opened up some box that has some fishing gizmos in it. We shared a look when Cleo came in, she must have thought that dad wished that mom came back.

"Oh Cleo." Samantha whispered as Cleo and Kim hugged dad. " Let's join them." She nudged me forward.

Family hugs are the best, but it feels weird not to have mom here with us anymore.

"What about your happiness dad?" Cleo asked quietly. That's actually good question.

"He is happy, aren't you dad?" Kim said sounding so sure of herself.

"You bet I'm happy. I have all four you here with me." Dad said with a bright smile. I looked at Sam and was happy that she too was happy. It makes me sad to see Sam feeling down.

I cuddle Eve and she let out a purring sound that got dad's attention.

"Where did the kitten come from?" Dad asked us and Sam and I started to laugh along with Cleo and Kim, poor dad looks so confused "Was it something I said?"

That only made us laugh harder. If only dad knew...


	4. Chapter 4

**ME: Hello readers! I have nothing to say as of right now but neither Prue162 nor I own H2o just add water but we own the OC's!**

 **So anyway please read and enjoy the new chapter!**

 **Bye.**

* * *

-Mako Island-

 _ **Samantha's p.o.v**_

'It's a perfect day for a swim!' I cheer quietly to myself since no one else is here to hear me. It has been so stressful to get all my new powers under control, but I finally did it!

That is the reason why I 'rewarded' myself with alone time and went for a swim. The sun is shining and the water is so clear nothing could ruin-

"Hurry grab the net! Haul it up!"

And spoke too soon. What are those idiots doing around here? This is private property!

My temper is acting up again, I noticed it when the sun was being covered up by the clouds.

"Don't let that dolphin escape!"

'Dolphin? Are these guys poachers? I need to report this, but first to sabotage their engine little.'

After turning myself invisible I swam at the back of the boat and solidified the water around the rotors. That should hold the poachers some time. Now to go back and call the water police.

-Docks-

Since the water police will want to know how I knew about the poachers, I will need my speed boat and tell them I was going to check on my island when I saw the suspicious boat and heard the dolphins. That should work

*Add the phone call*

"Now to show the water police where the boat is." I mumbled and started the engine.

It feels so weird using a boat, but there is no way I would tell the water police that I'm a mermaid.

 **xxx**

 **Cleo's p.o.v**

"I wonder where Sam went." I mumbled to myself wondering where my twin is. She seemed so happy to finally have her powers under control. A good thing too since it was scary to see the clouds appearing and wind picking up every time she became upset.

Still I like those miniature glass figures she made for my fish tank. They are so beautiful and all of my fish love them! It's like they can feel the magic in them.

"Oh it's just you." Charlotte's voice is like acid. What ever did I do to her?

"Hi Charlotte." I said little suspiciously. She has been acting weird ever since she first saw Samantha. Like she fell under a spell...now that is just crazy.

"Stay away from Samantha. She deserves so much more than you can ever give her."

Say what now? Is she insane?

"What do you-" I started, but Charlotte started to rant at me.

"You are suffocating her! I can be a better friend for her than you could ever be! As for Lewis...he too needs someone better than you. Then there is Zane and Ash." Her face was now so creepy I wanted to run away, but something kept me standing there.

'Is she out of her mind?' I though as Charlotte kept on talking. *ring ring* 'Saved by my phone.'

"Hello?" I left Charlotte alone and left as I answered my phone.  
'Hi Cleo! How's it going?' Emma said.  
"Not good. I just listened Charlotte ranting about how I'm 'suffocating' Sam and that she needs so much more than I can give her. Then she got this weird look in her eyes when she started talking about Lewis, Zane and Ash. It's like she's possessed. It creeped me out." I confessed, feeling much better now that I was able to tell someone.  
'She what! Charlotte must have few screws lose if she can say something like that. Where are you now?'  
"Near the docks. I'm going for a swim. I need some time alone to sort my thoughts. Call you later Emma."  
'Okay Cleo just be careful. Okay?'  
"Will do. Bye."

I placed my back in my pocked and looked around. No one around so I dived.

-Mako Island-

My thoughts drifted back to Charlotte. What happened to make her act like she did? It was so disturbing to hear her talk like that about Sam, Lewis, Zane and Ash...not to mention creepy.

*CLANK*

'What was that? I'm trapped!' I accidently opened my mouth and screamed! Instead of drowning I could breathe. 'What is going on?'

Now that I know that I can't drown I began to examine the trap I was in. Or my tail is in. It looks like net, but feels metallic for some reason. There is no way I can get out of this myself. I need help.

[Sam? Emma? Rikki?] I used the mind link.

[What's up Cleo? You sound upset.] Samantha was the first to answer my call.

[We are here too.] Rikki said quickly.

[This still feels weird.] Emma doesn't use our mind link if she doesn't have to.

[I need help guys. My tail is stuck in some kind of metallic net trap and I get it off.] I tried to explain my situation to others.

[That's a poacher trap! I just spotted few poachers new Mako Island earlier and called the Water Police to arrest them.] Sam now sounded worried.

[I'm fine Sam. I can also breathe underwater now. It was a surprise but now I know that I can't drown.] I managed to even smile.

[I'm free now. See ya soon Cleo.] Rikki assured me and cut the connection on her end.

[I'll be there too soon Cleo.] Emma also 'left'.

[We need to find out if Emma and Rikki can also breathe underwater. Do you want me to call Lewis?] Sam asked. She is so thoughtful.

[No need Sam. We'll tell the guys later, okay?]

[Okay.]

 **XXXX**

-Mako Island- 

**No p.o.v**

Rikki and Emma stayed with Cleo as Samantha used her superhuman strength and ripped the trap off of her sister. Slowly she began to heat up the water and the metal along with it to make the remains of the trap harmless.

/Thanks Sam./ Cleo spoke outloud, earning gasps from Emma and Rikki. /See you two can breathe too./

/Awesome!/ Rikki cheered and pumped her fist.

/This makes it easier for us. Now we can swim deeper than ever before./ Emma seemed to be ready to go, but Samantha stopped her.

/Hold it guys! We have to look around and see if there is anymore traps around. What is a diver got themselves caught in one of them? Even if we are near Mako some idiots still come here./

Understanding dawned upon all of them so they spread out to look around. It would be awful to see some poor sea creature get caught with no way out.

They spend for little over half an hour to check the reefs. Nothing came up much to Samantha's relief.

 **XXX**

 **Zane's p.o.v**

'Someone please shoot me now.' The thought rang in my head as I tried to get away from Charlotte. My only relief is that Lewis and Ash are here too. All we were trying to do was to fix my Zodiac.

Now I wish we had never taken my Zodiac in this rickety old boathouse. The only way out is being blocked by this crazy redhead.

"What does those three have that I don't!?" Even her voice in getting on my nerves.

"One; they aren't insane." Ash snapped, he must be really irritated to snap like that. Normally it takes a lot to make Ash lose his temper.

Even Lewis is losing his nerves. I've been around him long enough to notice when he is getting agitated and this is clearly the time.

 **XXX**

 **Charlotte's p.o.v**

I have Zane, Ash and Lewis right where I want them, but they are pushing me away. Oh they must be thinking about those three s*** that they call 'girlfriend'.

"Charlotte...all we can offer is friendship, but we all have loving girlfriends who we love with all we are worth." Lewis spoke, but I ignored him.

"No! Those three aren't good for you! And they are keeping me away from Samantha. Ever since I came here I have barely spoken to her! She deserves better friends than those three weirdos." I began to rant not really looking what was going around me.

When I looked around all three were gone. I screamed! Not again! What does it take get them interested in me?

 **XXXX**

 **Ash's p.o.v**

"She's absolutely bonkers! Did you hear how she talked about Sam?" I ranted as Zane steered his Zodiac towards Mako. We all hoped that the girls would be there. "It was so disturbing."

Lewis shuddered. "Yeah, I noticed. Did you notice how she looked at US? She wants us to leave our girlfriends for HER? I don't do whackos. Cleo is the only one for me."

"I agree." Zane grunted. "We need to tell the girls about this. Still we better keep our eyes open and keep Charlotte away from Sam. With her temper we would sooner or later have to hide a body."

"DON'T JINX IT!" Me and Lewis yelled just as we arrived to Mako.

 **XXX**

-Later at Sertori house- 

**Cleo's p.o.v**

What is Charlotte's last name anyway? It's like she doesn't want anyone knowing it...maybe I'll find something from schools database.

*after few minutes of searching*

'Charlotte Watsford. So that's her last name. What is so special about it? Maybe I should tell Sam about this.'

[Sam? Do you have a minute?]

[Sure, go ahead. What's bothering you. Other than Charlotte being obsessed with me.]

[I found what her last name is. It's Watsford. Does it mean anything to you?] I asked only to have silence. [Sam?]

The door to my room opened and Sam slipped inside. She looks serious...does this something to do with Charlotte's last name?

"Cleo...Charlotte is our cousin. Her mother is our aunt's, my adoptive mother, sister. I used to hang around Charlotte when I was little, but I stopped when she became creepy and obsessive. We had to move when I was 5, because she wouldn't leave me alone or have any other friends." Sam now looked uncomfortable. "That's why I felt like I had met her before."

"Cousin? That nutjob is really our cousin?" I couldn't believe it! But Sam has never lied to me before. Why would she start now?

"I know, I don't like it either, but that's what she is...Ash sure is lucky. He isn't related to her." Sam flopped down on my bed face down. Instead of saying anything I joined her.


	5. Chapter 5

**ME: hello my dear readers! in today's chapter I might have made a somewhat creepy idea based off an Anime Show called 'Mermaid Forest' if you do not know this Anime you will still think it is creepy. My Beta knows the Anime and she finds that some of the ideas are creepy. and I have to agree with her. But I was Ticked off because of something and She refused to let me injure or hospitalized 'Samantha Sertori' the oc because she said that it was too mean... well I ended up coming up with this, and she had to put it into words... Still having trouble with that but getting better thanks to my Beta/co-author who is determined to help me get over that!**

 **anyway oh with the chapter!**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the Gold Coast, the sun was shining, it was nice and warm, and everything was peaceful...until we get to the Sertori House hold.

"Who's up for some deep sea diving?" Samantha asked the girls. Since the guys can't dive that deep safely. Mermaids only for this trip.

Rikki smiled at the idea. "Sounds interesting, I'm so in. How about you Em? Cleo?"

"I can't. I'm taking Elliot to the stables with Ash." Emma gave her answer. "Maybe next time." She smiled apologetically.

"Sorry. But I promised to meet up with Lewis. Remember to tell us everything you see down there." Cleo was also smiling. She wanted to go too, but she wasn't going to ditch Lewis for something like this.

After they had found out that they can breathe underwater, all of them had been exploring deeper waters. This time Samantha and Rikki are going to the bottom. Samantha and Rikki gave each other a high five as they left the cafe.

 **xxx**

-Somewhere deep- 

[Wow. Sam your hair is shining in a same way that moonlight reflects from the water.] Rikki said to her friend as they swam side by side.

[That's weird...but I'm not complaining. It's not easy to see down here.] Samantha replied while keeping an eye on their surrounding. [Do you see that?] She pointed her finger towards something big at the distance.

Rikki also looked, but couldn't make out anything. [It's something big...Wanna take a closer look?]

Samantha hesitated little, but nodded slowly. [Stay close, since I'm our only source of light right now.]

Slowly the two mermaids swam closer the big 'something', only to discover that is was a sunken ship, two sunken ships actually. The other one was made out of wood and looked really really old while the other one was more modern. The newer wreck looked like a research boat marine biologists use. And judging by the look of the research boat it hadn't been there more than 6 or 7 years.

[Which one do want to check out first?] Rikki asked and for the first time she seemed to hesitate. Something about these two wrecks made her skin crawl.

[The newer one. Maybe we can find out something useful from there.] Samantha made her way to the modern boat with Rikki close behind her. Her insides were churning the closer they got the ship.

Using her tail, Samantha broke the door down before entering the wrecked ship. There was no visible reason as to why the ship had sunken in the first place. It puzzled the both mermaids to no end.

[I don't know about you Sam, but this place gives me the creeps.] Rikki whispered, even if they were using their mind link.

[It's not just you Rikki. This place screams insanity. If I didn't know any better I'd say that this ship belonged to Denman...or someone related to her.] Samantha stared at the photo on the wall that appeared to belong to the captain. In it was clearly younger Dr Denman standing beside a man in his fourthies. Both of them were smiling in front of a marine park.  
(not the one in Sam owns)

[Hey isn't that ,Dr Nutjob when she was 18, but who is the dude beside her?] Rikki fake gagged to show her disgust.

[Her father perhaps? They do look alike.] Sam shook her head, causing the light that came from her hair move around rapidly. [Let's see if we can find anything from here.]

They searched the captain's cabin in silence when Rikki called out for Samantha.

[Sam! There is something hidden in this, but I can't open it.] Rikki showed Sam some kind of bag.

[That's a waterproof bag! Expensive too... Let's take it with us. Maybe we can find out something useful in it. It has to have been important if it was sealed so tightly.] Sam carefully took the bag from Rikki and examined it closer. [Maybe we should call Emma and Cleo and tell them to meet us at the moonpool.]

[Fine by me.]

They left the wreck, making their way up towards the surface. If they had looked behind them they would have noticed Luna's spirit near the older wreck.

"Soon Samantha soon." She whispered before disappearing.

 **XXXXX**

-Moonpool- 

**Samantha's p.o.v**

"This thing is sealed really tightly. At this I have the tear this whole thing to shreds." I growled, not wanting to damage the bag. We could use it later. Besides this thing is really expensive.

"What if called the guys here? They could help." Cleo suggested as he looked over my shoulder.

"Fine. Did you tell him about our deep sea diving?" I asked and laid down on my back.

"I mentioned it to him briefly." Cleo replied as she pulled out her phone.

Rikki left to find Zane since he had forgot to turn his phone on. She promised to find Emma and Ash too. Maybe we should have invited Eva and Tiffany too?

 _*after everyone arrived*_

"Thanks Tiffany. I was ready to tear the bag to shreds." I thanked Tiffany by hugging her.

"You are welcome Samantha." Tiffany returned my hug, smiling widely.

"Now let's see what this bag is hiding." I placed the bag on my lap before looking inside.

"Well what is it?" Rikki demanded finally.

"It's a logbook of some sort." I replied absentmindedly as I kept going through the book. One paragraph caused my eyes to widen in shock! "Guys! Listen to this."

{During my research, I Cooper Denman found out about the Sirens curse that was placed upon the Denman family over 1000 years ago. According to my ancestor Drew Denman the leader of Sirens cursed our family, because we hunted mermaids and ate the flesh or their tails. Sirens were only killed due to their poisonous flesh. The flesh coming from a deep sea mermaids tail cures any illnesses. That's why Captain Drew and his crew mates fed mermaids flesh to their wives when they were pregnant. To keep them and the babies healthy.

My ancestor counted that he and his crew found out that there is three different types of mermaids. The deep sea dwellers that has resembles more of a fish than human. Tropical sea mermaids that are half fish and half human. And lastly the siren, not much is know about them, only that their song can lure even the most strong willed sailors to their death.

Then there is also special type of mermaids when she cries her tears turn into the purest of pearls and her blood can heal fatal injuries.

When stored in jars the mermaid's flesh never rots. In the cargo hold of my ancestors ship is stored; 5,600clear crystal jars of some type of golden 'fish' meat (deep sea mermaid), 1 very large Sapphire jar that hold a silver/white 'fish' meat (the special mermaid), 4,000 Crystal Jars that hold a blue 'fish' meat (siren).

There is also countless mermaid books that tell about; history, magic and food. Siren books; history, magic, food (human flesh), poisons and antidotes.

Then there is 6 weird eggs that I have no idea what they are.}

When I stopped reading I was trembling. I finally understood what Luna meant she told me that she was eaten. She was special just like, I saw that huge bag of pure white pearls in the grotto when I found it. "She knew. She knew all along." I whispered quietly, but my voice seemed to echo slightly in the silence.

"Who are you talking about Sam?" Ash asked after he was done comforting Emma.

"Luna. That's why she only talks to me when I visit the grotto." I explained in shock. "She is a spirit of a mermaid that lived 1000 years ago."

Tiffany and Eva hugged me since the guys were busy with their girlfriends. Closing my eyes I tried to calm down.

"We have to go back there. The other wreck could have lot of answers to us." My voice shook little, but I own it to Luna.

 **XXXX**

-Sunken ship- 

**Samantha's p.o.v**

We all held underwater cameras with high powered light attached, allowing us to see better. Lewis had tweaked the cameras so everything could be seen on their ends. Lewis, Zane, Ash, Eva and Tiffany are all in the moonpool's cavern, waiting for us to start. I touched my earpiece since I had the only one Lewis had. I have no idea why he gave it to me in the first place.

/"Okay we are going to start exploring the wreck and its surroundings. Activating the cameras."/ I informed Lewis and nodded to Cleo, Emma and Rikki to activate their cameras and put on their lights.

'Okay, everything seems good on our end. Just be careful, remember that you are entering a ship that has been at the bottom of the sea over 1000 years.' Lewis reminded us. Like we could forget something like that.

/"We know it's dangerous Lewis. But we have to learn the truth."/ My answer shut him up, but right now I couldn't care less. The paragraph in the logbook was still clearly in my mind.

'I found out what the ships name is, if you are interested.' Lewis's voice sounded grave, halting me immediately. I literally stopped swimming.

/"What IS the ships name?"/ Somehow I was afraid to hear the answer.

'The White Mermaid.' Lewis replied quietly.

/"Fitting."/ I whispered glancing down at my tail. Now I was afraid to go in, but I have to. If not for myself then for Luna.

 **XXXXXX**

 **No p.o.v**

Before the four mermaids decided to go in they swam around the ship, trying to find the easiest way in. Samantha was the one who spotted the figurehead in the sand. It was a perfect image of Luna!

/"It looks exactly like Luna!"/ Samantha exclaimed in shock when she had used her powers to move the sand away. Cleo also looked uncomfortable at the revelation.

/The ship really is called The White Mermaid, it's carved at the back of the ship./ Rikki informed after she had returned to others.

/Do we have to go inside?/ Emma asked quietly. She didn't want to admit it, but she is scared.

'Sam please tell others that it's important that you go inside.' Lewis instructed the white tailed mermaid.

/"Easy for you to say Lewis. I know it's important, but I'M the one with white scales!"/ Samantha snapped and quickly made her way inside the ship. The sooner they did this the sooner they could leave.

Silence followed after that as the mermaids started to explore every inch of the ship. All the books and scroll were placed in the bags they were carrying so they could look through them later. So far everything seemed normal and they began to relax. That was until Samantha entered the cargo hold and saw what was inside!

She screamed in shock and dropped the camera she was holding. Right there in front of her was very large jar that glowed sapphire blue. The flesh was almost silver/white in color. Other jars were much smaller compared to this one.

Her scream brought others at her side in a flash. They too were shocked after seeing all the other jars, but Samantha only saw one jar. The glowing jar held Luna's remains in it...

"Now you know the truth." Luna appeared beside Samantha.

/Luna! Why didn't you tell me!/ Samantha screamed. She was shaking from head to tail. 'It could me in that jar!'

"The time wasn't right for you to know the truth. But now you can finally set me free Samantha." Luna spoke quietly. At the time she pushed Cleo and the others out of the cargo hold. They could see Samantha and Luna, but not hear them. Even the earpiece went silent. Only one camera was still recording and it was the one Samantha dropped.  
(Prue162: remember it doesn't have sound, only image)

/W-what do you mean?/ Samantha whispered, not liking at the situation at all.

Luna looked apologetic as she spoke. "You have to burn my flesh."

Samantha froze, literally. Her mind was blank as she tried to comprehend what she just heard. Then her temper got the better of her. /NO WAY! YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN HELP US! THERE IS NO ONE ELSE WE CAN TURN TO!/ She panted after she was done yelling at the spirit. /What about me? Every Time I've felt alone you were there for me./ Tears gathered in her eyes before dropping down as pearls.

This only made Luna smile lovingly at Samantha. "I'll always be here, but not as a prisoner, but as a free spirit. And you just did that Samantha. Look at the jar."

Turning around Samantha stared at the large jar, but it wasn't glowing anymore! The flesh inside the jar turned into a seafoam before disappearing.

 **XXXXXXXX**

-Mako Island- 

**No p.o.v**

"A real spirit? Now I've seen everything..." Eva mumbled after she saw Luna on the screen.

"Yeah, but what is she saying to Samantha? She looks very upset. And now she's yelling." Tiffany pointed at the screen.

Ash growled. "I wish we could have gone with them. Our girlfriends and Sam need us and all we can do is wait for them to come back. I feel so useless."

"I know how you feel mate." Zane murmured as he kept looking at the screen. It made his stomach churn to see the jars containing mermaid flesh. 'What if that happened to Rikki?'

Lewis tried to contact Samantha through the earpiece. "The earpiece isn't working...magic perhaps?" Then he facepalmed. "Some scientist I am." He berated himself.

 **XXXXXxx**

-The White Mermaid, garco hold- 

**Samantha's p.o.v**

I slowly picked up the camera I dropped. Somehow I had set Luna free, but all the explanation I had at the moment was my tears. That had vanished along with Luna's flesh. When I get home I'm so going to sleep until I have to go to school.

/"Hey Lewis? I have a small task for you."/ I said as we swam away the wreck of The White Mermaid.

'Should I be worried?' Lewis sounded really worried. Wimp.

/"I'll leave these six eggs in the moonpool, BUT it will be your job to find out what kind of eggs they are."/

'That's it?' Now he sounds insulted.

/"Yes Lewis. That is all."/ I snapped and touched the earpiece to turn it off. I'm too tired to be nice to anyone.

'I wonder what will happen tomorrow? Maybe we'll have to deal with some kind of magical mishap?' I thought and yawned. I'm so going to hitch a ride back home from Lewis.

 **XXXXXX**

-Later that night Mako Island-

 **Samantha's p.o.v**

Even with the 'bottomless' bag I had to do almost four visits to the White Mermaid's cargo hold to get all the jars transported to Luna's grotto. Good thing only those who I have invited can enter. But mostly it's just me who visits the grotto so that doesn't matter.

/Now to check on the eggs./ With a flick of my tail I was speeding towards the moonpool, where I left the eggs. The weird thing is that Lewis didn't find anything about the eggs so we have NO idea what they are holding inside.

*crack crack*

'Don't tell me.' I surfaced in the moonpool just as all the six eggs hatched and out come... some sort of bipedal lizards with webbing between their toes. They remind me of raptors, but that's impossible. Unless they are... "Marine raptors." All six turned to look at me and for a moment I was they would eat me, but instead of biting me they started to purr.

"You have got to be kidding. I'm not your mother!" I exclaimed as all six little marine raptors cuddled close to me.

[GUYS!]

Why me?

*raptors purring*


	6. Chapter 6

_**ME: Hello readers! Welcome to Chapter 6 Of 'Mystical Ocean: The Changing Tides'!**_

 _ **As far as I know Neither of us (Me & Prue162) own H2o Just Add Water Characters or places but we do own the OC's and the Places we make up 'The store Samantha owns in the Marine Park'**_

 _ **Anyway now that that is out of the way please read and enjoy the new chapter!**_

 _ **and please leave a review at the end!**_

 _ **Thank you!**_

* * *

 _ **-Last time On 'Mystical Ocean: The Changing Tides ' -**_

 _'Don't tell me.' I surfaced in the moonpool just as all the six eggs hatched and out come... some sort of bipedal lizards with webbing between their toes. They remind me of raptors, but that's impossible. Unless they are... "Marine raptors." All six turned to look at me and for a moment I was they would eat me, but instead of biting me they started to purr._

 _"You have got to be kidding. I'm not your mother!" I exclaimed as all six little marine raptors cuddled close to me._

 _[GUYS!]_

 _Why me?_

 _*raptors purring*_

 ** _-And Now On 'Mystical Ocean: The Changing Tides'-_**

* * *

-Moonpool- 

**No p.o.v**

Lewis, Cleo, Emma and Rikki gathered in the moonpool cavern after Samantha had called for help. They had had no idea what was going on, only that they all had to use the ground entrance. This alone had made them worried on what kind of creatures had hatched from the six eggs.

Now back to the present...

"Ow! It bit me!" Lewis exclaimed and held his now bitten index finger.

"That's because you kept at staring her. Remembers Marine Raptors are predatory Lewis so it was only natural for her to attack you." Samantha explained. After the first shock was gone she accepted the situation of being the mother figure to the six marine raptors. Still there is one problem that needs to be solved.

"What are you going to do Sam? You can't take them with you." Emma said, ruining the calm atmosphere.

And as if sensing their 'mother's' changed mood all the small reptiles hissed at Emma and snuggled closer to Samantha. Their small chirping made her laugh. "Not even few hours old and you are already looking out for me. You girls are really something."

"How do you know they are all girls? Did you check them?" Rikki made a joke without even meaning to.

Rolling her eyes Sam replied to Rikki. "I know it by the coloring they have. Females are lighter in color than males. Besides males are more vicious. Lewis would have lost his finger earlier."

"What!?" Lewis yelped and literally crawled away from Samantha and her new 'babies'. "How do you know that? I couldn't find anything about the eggs and now you know what they are and whatnot." He accused.

"Did you forget that I have the whole Armolel library at my disposal? There is nothing about the eggs, but I read once a whole BOOK about Marine Raptors. It was one of my favourite books when I was little." Sam explained before looking at Emma. "And of course I know I can't take them with me. That's why I'm taking them to Luna. She can look after them when I'm away."

"That's brilliant Sam!" Cleo exclaimed and smiled at her twin. "I'll you at home, okay?"

"Of course. See you later." Samantha dived with the Marine Raptors following closely behind her.

 **XXXX**

 **Samantha's p.o.v**

'If dad catches me I'm so screwed.' I waited for Cleo to open the front door before dashing towards my room. The baby m-raptors refused to stay in the grotto so I had no other choice, but to bring them home with me.

[Can you bring the old kiddie pool in my room?] I asked Cleo after getting in my room. Luckily dad didn't see me.

[Sure, but should I tell Kim and Angela?] Cleo's response made me bite my lip.

[Tell them the truth. I need help to keep this from dad.] Looking down at my little proteges I couldn't help, but smile. All of them were asleep, curled against my chest. They are so cute for now, but when they grow up I have to find a way for them to stay near Mako Island. There is no way I can hide 6ft long lizards in my room.

*knock knock* "Sam? I have the kiddie pool." Cleo opened the door and came in with Kim and Angela.

"Shh! They are all asleep." I whispered so neither Kim or Angela would wake up my little girls.

"So cute~" Angela whispered to me while Kim helped Cleo fill the kiddie pool.

"What are they? Cleo didn't tell us." Kim asked as I placed the girls in the water carefully.

"Marine Raptors. I'll let you two do some research of your own." I winked teasingly. "I still have think of how to name them." Ushering everyone out of my room I started to think of the names for the m-raptors.

 **XXX**

 **(The next morning)**

 **Nobody's P.O.V**

-Sertori house- 

"Dad what are you doing? And what's with the shirt?" Cleo asked when she saw Don standing in front of a mirror holding up two shirts in his hands.

"Oh Cleo. Which one is better. Blue or the checkered?"

"Um, blue? But dad you work in a fishing boat. Why are you wearing your best shirt?" Cleo clarified what she meant. [Sam? Little help.]

"Dad are you dating someone?" Samantha asked as soon as she entered the room. "Or is it something else?"

"Annette Watsford is coming to inspect the quality of the fishes my boats catch. This a huge opportunity for the business." Don said and kept on preparing himself for the meeting.

"Is there something we can do to help dad?" Samantha inquired.

"Could you be in charge of the dinner tonight? Since you are the best cook in the family." Don looked at Samantha pleadingly. "Please Samantha. Even Annette's daughter is coming."

"You mean Charlotte? Dad you do know she is our cousin?" Sam was now tense. She didn't like the idea of having Charlotte in the same house.

"Yes, I know that Sam, but this is important." Don clearly didn't notice the change in Sam's behavior.

"Fine, I'll cook, but I have a school project that needs my attention. So I won't be joining you." Samantha left the room with Cleo. It was going to be a long night.

 **XXXX**

 **Samantha's P.O.V**

'Good thing dad is a fisherman. Now I have enough fish to cook the dinner and feed my little girls. They are really intelligent. After I told them to be quiet they as not to get dad's attention.'

I turned to look at the calendar and almost screamed in surprise. It's going to be Crescent Moon! Not good, not good at all!

[CLEO! Have seen the calendar?!] I must have scared my twin, but she has to know about tonight.

[Sam! You scared me! Why are you yelling?] Cleo replied little shakily.

[It's Crescent Moon tonight. And the Watsfords are coming here tonight.] I made my way to my room with the left over fish.

Miri was the first to notice me. She is oldest of the girls, followed by Lila, Kairi, Nadya, Shea and Aqua. Placing the fish down I sat down and began to plan when I should leave the house. Preferably before the Crescent Moon rises.

"Okay girls. As soon as you are done eating we are going for a swim. It's time for a Crescent Moon and weird things happen to me during that time. So if I start acting differently don't worry. I'll be fine if I get in the moonpool where you hatched or when the moon sets." I like talking to my m-raptors, the more I talk to them the more I know they understand me.

 **XXXXX**

 **Lewis's p.o.v**

"Why do I have feeling that I've forgotten something important? Ceo would have called me if I forgot our date...Oh well, maybe it was nothing." I kept on tinkering with my laptop, trying to get it working again.

"I need that program to see the...phases of the moon. Oh no! It's Crescent Moon! Samantha!" Gathering up my things I began ran towards the Sertori house as fasts as I can. "Please be still there." I pleaded desperately.

 **XXXXXx**

 **Zane's p.o.v**

"Rikki?"

"Yeah?" She looked up at me, from where she leaned against my chest.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't the Crescent Moon affect Sam? Tonight is that time again."

"You are right! Hopefully nothing weird happens this time." She leaned up and kissed me. "If you want we can call her. I would do it, but she is too far away for it to work. Unless she is in mermaid form."

"I'll let it slide this time, but only because I'm comfy having you right here in my arms." I buried my face against Rikki's hair, pushing all thoughts of the Crescent Moon out my mind.

 **XXXXXx**

 **Ash's p.o.v**

'Is that Sam? What is she doing with the marine raptors?' I looked up just in time for the Crescent Moon to shine down and straight on Samantha.

"Oh no... Samantha!" Normally I would go closer, but this time she has six bodyguards with her. The marine raptors have grown at an astonishing rate since they hatched. Soon she can't hide them in her room anymore.

"Samantha snap out of it!" It's official, I'm desperate. If she goes in the water...and I just jinxed it.

Samantha dived in the water followed by the marine raptors. It all happened so fast that I had no time to even blink. Cursing under my breath I made my towards Emma's place. Out of all the days I had to forget my phone at home...

 **XXXXXXXXx**

 **Samantha's p.o.v**

"Sam! Wake up!" I hear someone shouting at me, but I'm too tired think clearly. What happened last night?

"Samantha!" The voice sure is persistent. Groaning I turn on my side as my pillow moves...wait what? Pillows don't move...

My eyes snapped open in shock as my pillow moves again, followed by a purring sounds. "Miri?" I whispered in disbelieve. All the marine raptors are now fully grown. "Cleo? What happened last night?" I stood up little shakily, but Miri was there to support me.

"Well not long after you left Lewis showed up, but I told him that you had just left. Dad of course invited Lewis to stay for the dinner since you weren't able to join us. Everything was going fine until Charlotte tried to obtrude herself on Lewis, but her mother snapped at her. Annette behaved, but she was almost as bad as Charlotte. In the end Lewis offered to be Charlotte's friend if she will stop following him around. She accepted." Cleo told me that dad managed to impress Annette, which is good.

"Ash forgot his phone at home, so he had to run all the way to my place to tell me that he had seen you dive in the water with your 'bodyguards'. We were able to come only now without raising suspicion." Emma finished her explanation.

"Me and Zane could have come, but we were um...busy." She blushed, but I didn't hold it against her.

"Well aside for the girls being now fully grown I don't feel any different. It's possible that I didn't get new powers." I shrugged as Aqua accidentally splashed some water on me. For once I didn't want to sprout tail when getting wet. It hurts to fall down!

After 10 seconds nothing happened. "How?" My knees failed me as I dropped down in shock.

"Your ring looks different Sam." Rikki pointed out to me.

"I wonder..." Looking at my ring I noticed that the normally blue stone had some orange swirls in it. Deciding to test my theory I concentrated on having my tail. Since I wasn't wet I gasped as it worked!

"You can control your transformations now?" Emma voiced out what I had just realised myself. "You are so lucky."

"You'll find your own rings in time. I know you will." I have no idea where the knowledge came from, but I know it is true. "See you at home Cleo." I dived in the moonpool with six marine raptors following closely behind me.

"She does know that her room cant fit 6 of full grown marin raptors...right?" Rikki asked outloud.

 **XXX**

 **Charlotte's p.o.v for that night**

When mom told me that she would bring me with her to some business dinner I couldn't have cared less, but when she said that it was at Sertori's... I wanted to scream in delight! This a perfect chance for me to get closer to Samantha! ...

Where's Samantha? I thought she would be here, but instead I got Cleo and two other brats. The food is delicious though...Did Samantha really make this? That is what that girl -Angela was it?- said. Samantha is so perfect! I will make mom say positive things about this food.

Lewis is here! Perfect. "Hi Lewis." I practically was in front of his face when I spoke to him. I was ready to kiss him, but of course mom dragged me away. "Mom, stop it!" I snapped.

"I'm so sorry for my daughter's behavior Don." Mom then began to talk about business, but I didn't listen.

"Charlotte, if I promise to be your friend, will you please stop following me around?" Lewis asked me. Of course I accepted, this a perfect opportunity for me to get to know Lewis better. Hah! Take that Cleo! ...

"Where did Samantha go? She was supposed to be there tonight..." With those brooding thoughts I went to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Me: And this ends this chapter! Please leave a review at the bottom.**_

 _ **thank you for reading.**_


	7. Chapter 7

-Marine Park-

 **Cleo's p.o.v**

"Whew! I'm just in time." Murmuring to myself as I pushed the ice cream trolley to it's place. "Morning Ronnie." I greeted the cheeky dolphin. Sam is right, Ronnie does have a weird sense of humor and he knows not to splash water on me.

"Morning Cleo." I heard Mrs Geddes speak behind me. She sounds like she wants to start ranting at me, but why?

"I see you are still spoiling that blasted dolphin rotten."

'Ronnie isn't spoiled rotten!' For once I wanted to use my powers on Mrs Geddes. "Mrs Geddes, I've never spoiled Ronnie. I only gave him treats when I was training him."

"Doesn't matter." She snapped at me and left. Well good day to you too.

To my delight Ronnie splashed water on Mrs Geddes, but as soon as I and some other onlookers chuckled she turned to glare at me.

"That does it. Cleo Sertori, you are fired!"

'But I didn't' do anything!' I wanted to cry for the injustice. Sighing I pushed the ice cream trolley back where I got it in the first place.

 **XXXXX**

-Sertori house, two days later-

 **Cleo's p.o.v**

It feels so weird to stay at home, but now I can atleast do some cleaning in my room.

"Cleo? Why aren't you at work?" Sam asked from the door.

"Mrs Geddes fires me, because Ronnie splashed some water on her." Knowing that Sam would find out the truth sooner or later I told it to her now.

On second thought maybe it wasn't such a good idea. The look on her face became so scary that it would probably give Mrs Geddes heart attack.

"WHAT?! Why wasn't I informed about this?" Sam clenched her hands into a fist. "Firing someone just, because a dolphin splashed some water on you isn't acceptable. It's called Marine Park for a reason!" She then took a deep breath through her nose before releasing it. "Don't worry Cleo. I'll go talk to her and remind her that I can fire HER if she doesn't change her ways."

Samantha left without giving me chance to say anything. Somehow this is going to blow on our faces, I can just feel it.

 **XXXXXXXX**

-Marine Park-

 **Samantha's p.o.v**

"Mrs Geddes! Why wasn't I informed that you fired Cleo?" I demanded after storming in her office. She looked startled to see me.

"Miss Sertori! You have no right to storm in here!"

"I do actually. Remember that I OWN this marine park. If I wanted to, I could fire you just as easily as you did with my sister." Slamming my hands on her deck I snarled, a habit I picked up from my marine raptors.

"Unfortunately I can't give Cleo her job back, because I already hired a young man for the job." Mrs. Geddes was now pale as she blurted out what she had done.

"And who, pray tell me, is this young man?" I forced my voice to stay quiet. There is no need to alert others on what is going on.

"Lewis McCartney."

"I happen to know Lewis. Consider this as your only warning Mrs Geddes, if something like this happens again you better start looking for another job." And with a cold stare that would make Miri proud I left.

 **XXXXXX**

Few days later after Lewis had started working in the Marine Park one of the dolphins went missing. And not just any dolphin, but Ronnie. The lock system failed, letting Ronnie get away.

Mrs Geddes refused to call Samantha and tell her that her favourite dolphin is missing. Instead she blamed Lewis for letting Ronnie out.

After calling the police and telling them bunch of lies, Lewis was framed. Police of course believed Mrs Geddes since she is an adult.

Being desperate Lewis called Cleo and told her everything just before Mrs Geddes took his phone away.

 **XXX**

 **Cleo's p.o.v**

"Lewis? Lewis you still there?" But all I got was silence as the line went dead. Looking at my phone I knew that someone must have interrupted him. Lewis would never just hang up on me.

"Sam!" I called out and ran in Sam's room. Thank God the marine raptors aren't here anymore.

Sam dropped her book when I ran in. I must have startled her. "What is so important that you had to ran in like that?" She picked her book up and placed it on her desk.

"Lewis just called me. Mrs Geddes is trying to frame Lewis as a criminal. Ronnie is missing for reasons unknown. If we don't do something Lewis will get arrested. The police is believing the lies Mrs Geddes told them." I spoke as fast as I could to tell Sam everything.

Instead of blowing up Samantha looked calm, too calm in my opinion. What is she up to?

"Thanks for telling me this Cleo. I've gotten several complains of Mrs Geddes and was already looking for a reason to fire her. Now you have given me one." Sam stood up and began to pack some papers in her bag and something else I didn't see.

"What about Ronnie?" I asked, worry now clear in my voice. Poor Ronnie could be starving!

"You know him better than anyone Cleo. Take Emma and Rikki with you and go looking for him." Sam now pulled out her phone and began to dial someone's number. "Theo? It's Samantha... I really need your help. Can you meet me at the marine park as soon as possible?...You are? That's perfect...Okay, see ya soon."

"Sam?"

"What are you still doing here? Go find Ronnie and help me save your boyfriend!" She snapped at me.

Needless to say I left in a hurry.

 **Samantha's p.o.v**

"Theo? It's Samantha." I need help so of course I called Theo. Who else can handle the police with is ease.  
'Hello Samantha. What can I do for you?' Theo answered, being as polite as ever.  
"I really need your help. Can you meet me at the marine park as soon as possible?"  
'You are in luck, I was on my way there already.'  
"You are? That's perfect."  
'Hahaha. Explain the situation to me when we meet. Judging by your voice this is important. I'll see you soon Samantha.'  
"Okay, see ya soon." Placing the phone in my bag I was about to leave when I hear Cleo.

"Sam?" She looked little unsure.

"What are you still doing here? Go find Ronnie and help me save your boyfriend!" I snapped at her, causing her to leave in a hurry.

 **xxx**

Placing the last document in my bag I ran downstairs and out the door as fast as I can. Which is pretty fast. It didn't take me long to reach the marine park entrance. There's Theo.

"Theo!" Jogging the last meters I took a few deep breaths to calm down my fast beating heart.

"Did you run all the way here?" Theo now looked concerned.

I shook my head. "Not the time. Listen carefully Theo." He nodded to show me that he is listening.

Explaining the whole situation to Theo took few minutes, but it is necessary. How else would he be able to help me?

"Lead the way Samantha. It's time to put an end to this." Theo was now all official, but I didn't mind.

-Mrs Geddes's office- 

"You little lying s***! Mr McCartney is guilty for the disappearance of Ronnie!" Mrs Geddes screamed at me. She didn't seem to have noticed Theo.

"Mrs Geddes, I gave you one warning before. As the owner of this marine park it is my right to fire you. Lewis McCartney is innocent for the disappearance of Ronnie the dolphin. Unless you have solid evidence to show my lawyer here." I then looked at the two police in the office. "Here are the papers that show you that I am the legal owner of this marine park. And here is the list of complains that I have received from the other workers, all of them are for the behavior of Mrs Geddes. She even fired my sister, because Ronnie, the currently missing dolphin, splashed some water on her. According to my sister there were other onlookers, who can tell you what really happened back then."

The older officer looked through the documents I gave him, nodding his head. "It's all clear. Thank you Miss Sertori. I'd like to know why we weren't informed about this."

"If I may?" I asked politely, after glancing at Lewis.

"Yes miss?"

"Mr. McCartney managed to call my sister before someone took away his phone. Cleo then told me what is going on and I called Theo. That is what brought me here. I'm sure if you look somewhere around here you'll find the missing _phone."_

"How dare you!" Mrs Geddes stood up, but the younger police held her back.

"Mrs Geddes, you are under arrest."

 **xxx**

Lewis was cleared from all the charges Mrs Geddes had against him. Cleo, Emma and Rikki had managed to find Ronnie and brought him back to the park. Lewis found out the real reason why Ronnie escaped in a first place.

Now Samantha had to find a new manager for the marine park...

"What do they look like?" Cleo asked, enthusiastically.

I out a photo and showed it to Cleo. Katherine has shoulder length caramel colored hair and green eyes. Her skin is a rich tan color, she stands 5'8". Cindie looks like her mother, but if you look close enough you can see that her hair has been bleached to a strawberry blonde color.

Katherine told me on the phone that her reason for the job is so she can put food on the table for her daughter. Out of all the others who applied for the job Katherine has the best work record.

*knock knock*

"Come in!" I called out, swiftly putting the file away. The door opened and Katherine came. "Katherine Price?"

"Yes, you must be Samantha Sertori the owner of this park. Pardon me for saying, but I thought that you would be..." She trailed off.

"Older? Yes I got that a lot. Now here is the contract, read it through carefully before signing it." I placed the paper on the desk in front me. Cleo and Lewis had left when Katherine entered the office.

 **XX**

As Katherine Price read through the contract, her thoughts were on the girl in front of her. How could this girl who is the same age of her own daughter be so beautiful? She was like a goddess. She also had the air around her like she need respect and Katherine was in no way wanting to get in her way.

She wished that her own daughter had that kind of glow around her, but she still loved her daughter and she would do anything to make sure she gets what she wants.

That was the main reason that she came her with her daughter in the first place.

Her daughter wanted Katherine to find a well paying job and a husband that has a few kids, so her daughter could have a father and some siblings for her to boss around.

She was so happy that she found a job right off the back, as her eyes scanned how much her pay would be every 3 weeks she felt her eyes go wide. 2,000 dollars.

As long as she was fair and informed her boss (Samantha) of any new changes or if she wants to fire someone, it can't be for petty reasons like getting splashed. Like her predecessor Mrs Geddes had done. And if there were any complains Samantha would have to informed about it.

Katherine signed her name and began her time as a manager of the marine park.

With any luck she will snag a man that make her daughter happy as well as herself.

* * *

 **ME: This is the end of Chapter 7 Hoped you liked it. Please leave a review at the bottom thank you! And If you have any ideas for Chapters that are not apart of the TV show please let me know in a review. Only a few will be picked and with the help of Prue162 my beta/co-author will chose the ones we like and think would go well with our plans for this stroy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**ME: Alright this chapter is a little on the short side, but hopefully you will like it. My Beta and co-author was and still is a huge help.**

 **So if you want this story to continue please review and tell me how much you want more chapters?**

 **now enjoy this chapter even if it's short.**

* * *

 **Rikki's p.o.v**

*ring ring* That's my phone! I pulled it out and looked who is the caller.

'Oops, dad is calling. But I called him that I spent the night in Zane's place.'

"Hi dad." I answered, stiffling a yawn. We stayed up late watching movies, so I'm little tired.  
 _'Hi Rikki. Listen do you know a hooligan called Nate?'_ Dad sounds furious.  
"Nate? What did that idiot do this time?" Nate would be perfect match for Charlotte. Better not think about, otherwise I'm gonna vomit.  
 _'He rode his bike around here and stole the badge from mine! If you find him let him have it and get the badge back.'_ I can so see the look on dad's face. He would hit Nate himself if he could.  
"Will do dad. I'll ask help from Zane. He knows how to handle Nate." They used to be friends afterall.  
 _'Thanks Rikki.'_ Dad cut the call.

'Now to wake Zane.' I got up and left to find my boyfriend. This is going to be a long day.

 **xxx**

 **Samantha's p.o.v**

Can't fight the Moonlight, my ringtone sounded from my bag just as I left home. Smiling at the irony of the ringtone I'd chosen I answered the call. "Hi Rikki. What's up?"  
 _'Sam do you remember the bike my dad is always working on?'_ Rikki asked me, she tried to sound casual, but I know that something is bothering her.  
"Of course I know it. Did something happen?"  
 _'Nate stole the badge from dad's bike. I asked Zane to help me out, but I need something to do. Cleo and Emma went swimming, but I don't feel like it.'_  
"Meet me at JuiceNet then. I don't have anything else to do. If we get lucky we'll see Zane maim Nate." I smirked at the memory of how I broke that idiot's nose once.  
 _'Cool, see you there. Thanks Sam!'_ Now she sounds like the Rikki I know.  
"Don't thank me yet. Now move it!" I ordered her playfully.  
 _'Yes your highness.'_ And there comes our new inside joke.

Knowing that Rikki is already feeling better I placed my phone back in bag and headed towards JuiceNet. Somehow I get the feeling that everything will turn out just fine. Sometimes it just takes more time.

 **xxx**

Rikki and Samantha sat in one of the booths, talking about the new products Sam had for The Ocean's Pearl. So far they had added modified hair clips, combs, small mirrors and other small stuff. Just take something plain, decorate it with seashells, pearls etc and voila! People wants to buy them.

"The trick is that you have to know what people like to buy. Or what is practical." Samantha smiled and wrote some of the ideas down in her notebook.

"I'll let you handle that Sam. I'm not of a people person." Rikki replied and took a sip out from her smoothie. "Hey Zane." She smiled to her boyfriend when he slipped in the booth.

"I got the badge from Nate. Now all we have to do is return it to your dad." Zane kissed Rikki before she had a chance to speak.

Sam shook her head jokingly. "You just made her day Zane. Now you can safe Terry's day too."

"We better get going then." Zane pulled Rikki with him. "You coming Sam?"

"I'll see you two later." Samantha gathered her things and left the cafe. She had some shopping to do.

 **Next day - Chadwick house**

Terry Chadwick smiled widely as he operated the grill with practiced ease. He was glad to have the badge placed back to his bike and to have the bike fixed. But what made his day was when Rikki and her friends told their biggest secret to him. Now he understood why Rikki wanted to stay in the Gold Coast so badly, not just because of her boy friend, but the fact that she would have to leave her mermaid sisters behind.

"You seem to be taking this all well." Samantha had come to stand beside Terry and together they looked as the three couples goofed around together. "What do you think about this?" She asked.

Looking up from the grill Terry just smiled. "I'm just glad that Rikki trusted me with her biggest secret. I promise not to tell anyone, but don't hesitate to ask if there is something I can do to help you girls."

Samantha smiled knowingly. "I appreciate it... Did Rikki ever tell you about my inheritance?"

"She did mention it briefly. What about it?"

"I was thinking about giving my other yacht as a gift to Rikki. When she is old enough to live on her own that will be perfect for her. To have instant access to water will be a plus." Samantha explained.

"If it's charity..." Terry started., but Samantha raised her hand.

"No, not charity. Think of it as a gift. I have more money than I could ever spent and I won't probably ever use the yacht that I will keep. Swimming is much better than sailing."

"Thank you Samantha... Oi, if you want to eat come and get it while it's hot!" Terry hollered teasingly.

Laughter echoed around the backyard of the Chadwick house as seven teens and one adult began to eat...


	9. Chapter 9

**-Gilbert House-**

Emma was puzzled as to why Elliot was waking her up...on a Saturday...at 6 in the morning. She never woke this early on a Saturday as her mom and dad let her sleep in on this day. So yes she was puzzled as to why her younger brother woke her and looked like he's on a sugar high.

She knew for a fact that her parents wouldn't allow Elliot to have sugar for breakfast.  
So why was he like that?

As soon as she shooed him out of her room she got dressed and put on her locket and changed her clothes and did her hair. She went downstairs to eat.

When Emma got down to the kitchen she saw her mom and dad and her thoughts went to the other families.  
Emma knew that everyone in the Sertori household knew of their secret... well all but their dad that is. She knew they were trying to find a way to tell him without him freaking out and becoming over protective.

Emma also knew that Rikki had told her father about their secret and he had taken it very well. She should know seeing as she was there.

But this brought her thoughts on if...no not if, but how and when she was going to tell her parents about the secret.

She knew they wouldn't be happy that she didn't tell them and she didn't know how... She didn't want them to reject her. She was scared of their reactions.

She shook her head mentally and sat about to get herself some breakfast to eat.

 **XXXX**

While Emma ate her younger brother came running into the kitchen with a huge smile on his face and a helmet for riding horse's.

'So that's why he looked like he was on a sugar high when he woke me. It's today!' Emma thought while she shook her head on a wall mentally. How could she forget this?

"This is so cool!" "I can't wait to get my own horse!" Elliot was truly excited and it showed not only in how his face lit up like a flashlight, but also in his tone of voice it was and his eyes that shone with happiness.

Their mother laughed as she closed the fridge, she said "Slow down. We only agreed to the lessons, to see if you like riding. Nothing was mentioned about owning your own horse."

"Don't hold your breath Elliot. Dad promised me a pony for years and it still hasn't arrived." Emma told her younger brother while looking at her mother trying to get her point across. She still wanted a pony or even a baby horse.

Her mother looked away from Elliot and locked on to her. "To be fair Emma, the last time you were on a pony you were petrified of it."

Elliot was trying very hard not to laugh at his sister, but it was hard not to laugh especially when Emma just continued as if not hearing her mother's comment.

*knock knock*

"Oh that must be Samantha! She told me that she was going to visit the stables today." Lisa said and went to open the door.

"Sam!" Elliot ran to hug his other big sister.

"Hi Elliot. You coming Emma?" Samantha called out from the doorway.

"Coming!" Emma called back.

 **-Stables-**

Charlotte was waiting for her new student. She only knew the name 'Elliot', but that was it. When she spotted Samantha Charlotte was ecstatic! But as soon as her eyes landed on Emma she became furious.

'She is like a leech! Can't they leave Samantha alone!?' Charlotte wanted to scream out in frustration.

"You must be Elliot. I'm Charlotte your riding instructor." Charlotte greeted the small blonde boy politely.

"Yeah, I'm Elliot. Do you mind if my sisters stay and watch? Well Emma is my real sister, but Sam is like my second sister." Elliot was full of energy and it showed in the way he acted.

"As long as they stay out of the way." Charlotte replied with a forced smile. _'This is perfect! If this little twerp is close to Samantha then maybe I can use him..'_

"Elliot! Be nice and listen to Charlotte, okay? I'll see you two later." Samantha said over her shoulder as he made her way towards the office. She wanted to see if they had any information on where to get a horse. It'd had taken the whole lesson time up and she had gotten no information from them at all about where to purchase a horse. But they had told her that when she gets one she can leave it at their stables.

xxx

Elliot smiled little as he listened to what Charlotte told him about riding. He felt little sad that Samantha had to leave, but he made sure to tell her about it later. Still something about Charlotte made him want to run away as fast as he could, but that would be rude and he _really_ wanted to learn to ride...Maybe he should ask Ash to teach him?

*splash*

The silence was broken when Charlotte suddenly threw water on Emma. Panicking Emma ran inside the stables to find a place to hide. Elliot made sure to keep Charlotte's attention on the lesson so he started asked questions more than he really needed. It was his job as to help Emma keep their secret.

 **xxx**

"I don't want Charlotte as my teacher anymore. She's creepy!" Elliot exclaimed to Emma, Ash and Samantha later that day. They were all walking towards the JuiceNet. Luckily no one else was around so they could talk freely.

Emma shivered. "And she threw water on me so I had to hide. She even tried to blame me on the injury of one of the horses, but one of the stable girls saw me when the accident happened so I got away from it."

Ash frowned and held Emma close to his side. "This is getting out of control. She is obsessed with Samantha..."

"Don't remind me." Samantha muttered shaking her head.

"She want's me, Lewis and Zane to leave our girlfriends for her. And now she wants to get close to Elliot... Why? I'm actually afraid to know Charlotte's motives." Ash finished.

"As long as she stays away from Mako Island. I have a feeling that something bad will happen if she goes there." Samantha said as they reached JuiceNet.


	10. Chapter 10

_'Someone please shoot me!'_ Samantha thought as she and Lewis were trying to avoid Charlotte in the school. Earlier that day Charlotte had asked them if they could take her to Mako Island. First she needed permission from Samantha since she owns the island and secondly she wanted Lewis be the one who takes her there.

Not to mention Cindie Price the daughter of Katherine. The minute she saw Samantha Cindie went all fan girl on her. That didn't sit well with Charlotte which resulted the two girls almost starting a cat fight in the middle of the courtyard.

Back to Samantha... the reason she wants someone to shoot her is that Charlotte had cornered in the girls restroom and was pestering her.

"Charlotte! What is so important that you have to go to Mako Island?" Samantha finally snapped. Her temper caused storm clouds start forming above the school, but she didn't know it, because there were no windows in the restroom.

"My grandmother painted some pictures of Mako and I thought-" Charlotte started, but was cut off when Rikki burst in the restroom.

"Sam we need you."

"Coming." Samantha left Charlotte in the restroom. "Thanks Rikki." She thanked as they speed walked down the hallway.

"No problem, but you almost started a storm." Rikki whispered so no one else heard them.

"Oops." Samantha grimaced. "I really need to work on that."

 **-Sertori House-**

"Cleo!" Don called from downstairs. "Your biology tutor is here!"

"Coming!" Cleo called back, but she froze as soon as she saw Charlotte. _'Oh no.'_

"Hello Cleo." Charlotte called sweetly, but her eyes spoke a different story.

* * *

 **XXXX**

 **Charlotte's P.O.V**

After I left the Sertori house I was very happy. Cleo's father had taken a shine to me and had told me I could come over whenever I wanted. He treated me like another daughter. I was now a few steps closer to Samantha!

And then I had piled homework onto Cleo. So much in fact that she'd be busy for the next few days and once she was done with that she would have more to do!

My plan is to make her so busy and tired that Lewis will have to take me to Mako Island! Samantha had given him full permission to go to her island. So all I had to do was get him to take me there, right after I'll get permission from Samantha. Or I could simply lie to Lewis and tell him that Samantha gave me permission...

But first I have to deal with that another girl who is after Samantha's attention. I hate her just like I hate the other 3. Only I am worthy of Samantha's attention! Me not anyone else!

* * *

 **-Mako Island-**

"Are you sure Sam gave you permission Charlotte? She didn't tell me anything." Lewis said as he pulled his boat ashore. He felt uneasy for taking Charlotte to Mako.

"Of course she gave me permission Lewis. She must have been too busy to call you." Charlotte chirped happily and walked towards the forest, not noticing that Cleo, Emma and Rikki were shadowing them.

[Sam? Did you give Charlotte permission to come to Mako?] Cleo reached out for her twin, since the connection between the twins is much stronger.

[No I didn't! Who took her there!] Samantha called back worriedly.

[Lewis, but Charlotte must have lied to him.] Cleo replied. [Emma and Rikki are with me. We'll keep an eye on things.]

[Thanks Cleo. Call me if you need help. I would come too, but I have to handle some paperwork for the Marine Park. Be careful.]

[I will.] Cleo sighed. "Charlotte that witch lied to Lewis. She has no permission to come here."

"Let's follow them." Rikki snarled. "Lewis might need our help."

The three mermaids followed Lewis and Charlotte from a distance, but when they neared the moon pool entrance Cleo tripped and fell into the water. Acting on impulse she used her wind powers to so that the water from the waterfall drenched Charlotte, but not Lewis. Emma used her ice powers to make the wind more cold than it would normally be.

Rikki didn't do anything, because she was busy laughing her head off, silently of course. Lewis new who was behind the freezing wind, but decided to act it up.

"We have to go back. The storm is coming and I have no intention on staying here when it hits." And without waiting for an answer Charlotte Lewis made his way back to the beach, forcing Charlotte follow him. Charlotte almost ran after Lewis, she didn't want to stay alone on Mako with no way back home.

* * *

 **-Sertori house-**

Samantha paced in her room, biting her nails. She couldn't explain it, but somehow Mako Island's magic had reacted to Charlotte's presence there. The feeling had made Samantha gasp for breath. (the feeling was that strong) Luckily no one else was around so she had time to get herself back together.

 _'Nothing like this happened when Dr Nutcase was on Mako...then again she had no magic at all...This has to have something to do with Grandma Grace. Could Charlotte have inherited magic somehow? Ugh! I need to talk with Luna.'_

With that in mind Samantha took her phone and keys and left in a hurry. She turned herself invisible as she ran towards water before diving in.

Charlotte came few minutes after Samantha left. The redhead wanted to give Cleo more homework to keep her busy. She entered Cleo's room, but accidently knocking the door open too fast causing it to slam against the wall.

In the bathroom Cleo woke up with a gasp. Eyes wide the brunette mermaid realized that someone had just entered her room! Luckily she had locked the bathroom door.

"Cleo." Charlotte called out, but her attention turned on the locket that was on Cleo's desk. _'That's pretty. It look's like Samantha's necklace, but more boring...'_

"I'll be right out!" Cleo called from the bathroom, she was still little tired so she didn't realize who had called out her name. Hurriedly drying herself Cleo entered her room. "What are you doing to my locket Charlotte?"

"Just admiring...this looks like the one Samantha is always wearing." Charlotte's voice was like acid and her jealousy grew even more than before.

"Mine is from different set." Cleo snatched the locked from Charlotte and put it back on. "Was there specific reason you came?"

Charlotte smirked and dropped a _huge_ pile of papers on Cleo's bed. "More homework. Have fun." With a final smirk she left.

* * *

 **Two days later**

"Cleo! Could you come here for a minute?" Don called from his office, where he had just finished a phone call.

Cleo left Samantha in the kitchen to finish their dinner. She wanted to know why their dad wanted to talk. "Is something wrong dad?"

Don smiled and shook his head. "Things are going great Cleo. I just got a call from your biology teacher. You aced your test and the extra work you did only boost your grade. I'm so proud of you Cleo." Don stood up and hugged Cleo.

"Thanks dad." Cleo smiled widely. _'Charlotte is going to pissed when she hears that my grades are now sky high!'_

Samantha smiled from the doorway to the kitchen. She had heard everything and she was so proud of her twin. [Well done Cleo. Now go call Lewis while you are at it. I can finish making dinner on my own.]

[Thanks Sam.] Cleo happily ran to her room to make the call.

* * *

Charlotte stared at her phone with rage. Screaming she threw her phone against the wall where it shattered to pieces.

 _'NONO_ _ **NO**_ _! This wasn't supposed to happen! Instead of causing trouble for her I helped to boost Cleo's grades!? And my visit to Mako Island was a disappointment.'_

In her fit of rage Charlotte had managed to wreck her room, which only got her grounded when her mother came home.

"NOOOOOO~!" Charlotte screamed to the heavens.


	11. Chapter 11

**ME: Hey readers! I know you have been waiting for this story to be updated and as such I will be finishing up this story! I have been working on completing it and as such I have finally gotten around to updating it!**

 **I could name a lot of reason's why it took me so long to do it, like it was placed on another site, my internet was down, had to fix my computer, had other ideas, drawing, shopping, doctors and lets not forget me ending up in the hospital for about 16 days... that was a nightmare in itself...**

 **But for now lets me get to updating the story! I hope that you guys will love the little twist I will be placing inside this story, for those that like Charlotte and believe she deserves another chance then I hope you like what I have done with her, also her odd behavor will be explained in the story! you will just have to read and find out!**

* * *

Samantha was swimming looking for shells and other sea treasures, she needed to keep busy and keep her thoughts off of her problems. But no matter how much she had tried her mind always came back to three main problems.

First was Charlotte. The moment she had set foot on Mako the magic there went wild and that wasn't a good thing. When she had asked Luna about it made matters worse. Luna had told her that Charlotte did in fact have mermaid blood in her that came from when her grandmother, who was a mermaid. But Charlotte's was dormant like hers had been. It got worse seeing as Charlotte's mermaid blood came from the line of servants that had survived the royal line... and she would get worse if she had became a mermaid.

Her second problem is Cindie Price, who was quickly becoming as bad if not worse then Charlotte was. The only good news is that she is just a human and has no mer-blood in her at all. But the constant 'fan girling' didn't help at all.

 _'What I'm going to do?'_ Samantha sighed. She didn't even want to think about her third problem...

* * *

 **-Marine Park-**

Don walked around the Marine Park trying to find Samantha, but so far he had had no luck. Frowning he kept walking until he accidently bumped on someone. "Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Don apologized.

"It's alright." Katherine smiled when she saw Don. "Katherine Price, the manager of this marine park."

"Don Sertori." Don introduced himself. "The father of Samantha Sertori, who owns this park."

 _'Jackpot!'_ Katherine thought. "It's nice to meet you Don. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Have you seen Samantha? I need her help with Kim and Angela. They won't talk to me, but maybe Samantha can get them to talk." Don said with a worried frown.

Katherine shook her head, with a small smile. "I'm sorry to say, but you just missed her. She left some time ago to relieve some stress she is having."

"Thank you for telling me. I better get going now that I know that Samantha isn't here. Hopefully we'll meet again." Don waved his hand and left.

"I'm sure we will." Katherine whispered, looking after Don. _'I just found a perfect man. And he has a rich daughter to boot...'_


	12. Chapter 12

**-Chadwick house-**

Rikki stared at the letter that was under the papers in the living room. Shock was clearly written all over her face as she read the letter for the fifth time.

 _'We have to move...We can't move! What about Sam, Cleo, Emma...Zane...I need to talk to him!'_ Rikki left in a hurry so she missed a piece of paper. _*Surprise for Rikki.*_ Written on it.

* * *

 **-Bennett house-**

Zane smiled as he showed the picture of the ship that had sunk in a storm near Gold Coast. "The ship was carrying this Tibetan sculpture. Who ever finds it will get a huge reward."

Samantha tuned the rest of Zane's explanation out. She knew exactly what Terry was planning, but it was not her who should tell Rikki. It hurt her to see Rikki so stressed out, but at least now they could have something else to do.

Too bad Emma and Cleo couldn't come with them and help. Apparently Cindie Price had taken a liking to Lewis and Ash. So the other two had to leave the treasure hunt to Rikki and Samantha so they could help their boyfriends.

"Ready to go Sam?" Rikki asked, forcing a smile on her face.

"It will be alright Rikki." Sam whispered as they headed towards Zane's Zodiac.

* * *

 **-Marine Park-**

Don took a deep breath before knocking on the door that leads to the manager's office.

* **knock knock** *

"Come in!" Came a shout from the inside.

"I hope I'm not disturbing..." Don looked inside the office, feeling nervous, like a schoolboy.

Katherine smiled widely when she saw Don at the doorway. "Not at all Don. Come in."

Clearing his throat Don looked at Katherine. "If you aren't too busy, would you mind accompanying me to the cafe?"

"As a date?"

"As a date."

"I would love to."

* * *

 **-Somewhere out at sea-**

[Any luck?] Samantha asked tiredly, flicking her tail to keep moving forward.

[Nothing yet.] Rikki replied. [Hold up, I see something glimmering up ahead.]

[That statue is in a crate Rikki.] Samantha followed Rikki to see what she had found.

[It's some sort of ring.] Rikki showed the ring to Samantha, who smiled widely.

[You just found your moon ring Rikki! With it you can control your transformation just like me.]

Rikki gawked at the ring that rested on her palm. [Cool...we should keep looking.]

***

[Rikki, please tell Zane that we are ready to lift the crate. And while you are at it leave your ring at the Zodiac. You should put it on when you are human again.] Samantha tugged at the crate after moving some of the sand out of the way.

[Will do, I'll be right back.] Rikki swam to the surface, leaving Samantha with the crate. It didn't take long for the blond mermaid to come back with the ropes and 'balloons' that were needed to lift the crate out of the water. Everything seemed to fine until one of the clips failed.

[LOOK OUT!] Samantha pushed her friend out of the way so the crate hit her instead. Samantha sank to the bottom, not moving.

[SAMANTHA!] Rikki screamed, panicking. [EMMA! CLEO!] She called out for her friends, hoping that they will hear her.

[Not so loud Rikki!] Emma snapped back. [Why are you yelling?]

[Sam's hurt! We were ready to lift the crate, but one of the clips failed. I was right under it, but Sam pushed me out of the way.]

[Tell us where you are.] Emma said calmly, but Rikki knew that she too was worried.

[Rikki? Please take care of Sam...] Cleo's voice was barely above a whisper.

By now Zane had dived in to see what had happened. His eyes widened in shock when he saw unconscious Samantha in Rikki's arms. Pointing his finger towards the surface Zane helped Rikki to pull Samantha out of the water and into the Zodiac. For some unknown reason Sam's tail didn't vanish when she was out of the water. Rikki absentmindedly put her new found ring on her finger, but refused to look at it. When Emma and Cleo arrived Sam was still unresponsive.

"Sam! Wake up!" Cleo pleaded to her twin. It scared her to see her strong willed sister so helpless.

"We have to get to the moon pool." Emma said after Rikki had jumped back in the water. "Zane, Ash and Lewis should be here soon. Tell them where we are!"

"Just hurry!" Zane called after the mermaids.

* * *

 **-Moon pool-**

Samantha groaned when she woke up in the pool. It took her a moment to realize that someone was talking to her.

"Sam? Can you hear us?" Emma asked when Samantha moved to a 'standing' position. "How do you feel?"

"My head hurts...Rikki? Are you alright?" Sam asked as soon as she was able to see clearly.

"You got hit by the crate and you ask AM I ALRIGHT?!" Rikki screamed. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Rikki then burst into tears and hugged Samantha.

"Sorry...I just acted on instinct." Samantha hugged Rikki back. Emma and Cleo also joined the group hug.

* * *

 **Time skip**

 **-Chadwick house-**

Terry Chadwick looked at the group and sighed he knew he should have told his daughter the truth and not waited to surprise her. She hated surprises with a passion just like her mother did. And she reacted the same way as she did too, so he knew that he shouldn't be surprised when Rikki had come back and hugged him with a happy smile on her face, nor should he have been surprised when Samantha had come into his house with a _'I told you so',_ look on her face. And he shouldn't have been surprised when Cleo, Emma, Ash, Zane and Lewis came into the house with a large envelope with 150 million in cash.

But DAMN IT he was. Once he got the full story out he had a few things to say.

"I am never going to not to tell you anything ever again Rikki! You are worse than your mother! At least she couldn't turn into a mermaid and go looking for dangerous treasure just to save a house that we are no longer going to live in! We are moving to that large boat that Samantha gave us."

Rikki looked at Samantha in shock. "You mean you knew? You got hurt, because I thought we were gonna move!"

"You are going to move Rikki, but not in the way you thought. Besides how do you think Terry would feel if I let you get hurt?" Samantha said with a tired smile. "On the bright side you finally found your moon ring."

"Not fair!" Emma and Cleo exclaimed together when they saw the ring Rikki was now wearing. The guys also came closer to take a closer look.

"Thank you Samantha...for keeping my little girl safe." Terry whispered.

"My pleasure." Sam whispered back, before raising her voice. "Guys! Split the reward money how you want it. Remember that I have more money than I need."

So the reward was split in between Rikki, Emma, Cleo, Zane, Ash and Lewis. Everything turned out right in the end after all.


	13. Chapter 13

Samantha was sitting in her bedroom, on her bed, surrounded by books. _Huge_ piles of books. They were all about mythological creatures and different gods and goddesses of different countries and religions and of course languages. Then there were books of the history of Egypt, Japan, American, Rome and Greek. And then there were books about outer space and then there were her favorite subject the ocean.

She was studying them, because she wanted to become a teacher when she was older, or maybe a person that makes a living finding stuff be it on land or in the ocean.

Just as she finished one of the books about the ocean Samantha heard her cell ring.

"Hello?"..."Oh, hi Emma."..."You want me to go swimming with you?"..."What about Rikki and Cleo?"..."So it was Cleo's idea to get me out of the house just, because in her words _'She is buried under a mountain of books and I am afraid she is going to burn her brain'._ "..."Well she isn't wrong _*Looks around the room*_ I _**do**_ have a lot of books"..."Aw~ but I've only read 15 of them!"..." _*Lets out a long sigh*_ Fine! I will meet you at the beach in 15 minutes."..."Yes I need that long I need to find my way to my door!"..." **Bye** Emma! And **stop** **laughing**!"

With that Samantha hung up her phone. She looked around her room and at the sea of books muttering. "Maybe I have too many..."

She goes to get out of her bed only to trip and get buried under lots of books.

" **Ow**! This will take awhile." Came her muffled voice from under the many books that fell on her. And since she couldn't see, Samantha couldn't use her powers to free herself faster. _'Why me?'_

Luckily for her Kim and Angela had been home and had heard the crash so they had come to see what had happened. Needless to say when they opened the door they freaked and started to move the books to get to Sam and unbury her from her from her book coffin.

It took about 10 minutes, but they finally got her free. It was a miracle Samantha wasn't injured.

"Thanks you guys!" Samantha gave them both a hug and then looked at her room. She got an idea.

"Your welcome." Kim and Angela replied in unison.

"But don't you think you have too many books?" Angela asked as she too looked at the sea of books.

"Yea I guess I do... How do you two think about a job?" Samantha asked them. This had gotten both of their attentions.

"What kind of job and how much are we talking?" Kim asked and Angela nodded her head in agreement. They both had an idea on what the job will be, seeing as Samantha kept eyeing the sea of books in her room.

"Well if you can put the books in stacks I will pay you each $100, but if you put them in categories like if they are on or have anything to do with the ocean you put it in one stack. Same for everything else. I will pay you an extra $50. Does this sound like a deal?" Samantha asked as she held her hand out to them.

Both Angela and Kim looked at each other and then turned to Samantha and shook her hand and said. "Deal!"

"Okay just so you know I will be out with Emma and I might find something interesting and I'll bring it back as a gift okay? Gotta run! Bye!" And with that Samantha ran out of the house and to the beach were she said she'd meet Emma.

* * *

Emma was about to give up waiting for Samantha. She was just about to run into the waves when Samantha showed up.

"It's about time!" The blonde yelled at her very late friend.

"Sorry, I might have had more books than I thought. Seeing as they fell over my head... don't look at me like that! It's true! Ask Kim and Angela, they are getting paid to make my room walkable." Samantha told Emma with a tone that yelled _'I'm not kidding'._

"Alright alright I believe you, now let's go look for stuff for Cleo's tank, it looks a little bare and you want to start a collection for rare and pretty shells right? _*Samantha nods*_ Then let's go!"

Sam and Emma looked around to make no one was around before diving in the waves.

* * *

Sometime later Emma and Samantha split up in search of something for Cleo's fish tank.

Samantha had found a shiny seashell and thought it would look perfect in her new tank. She then met up with Emma, who held a beautiful piece of coral. But it gave Samantha a bad feeling or it might have been the headache she was suffering from. Either way she refused to touch the weird coral.

[Did you hurt yourself Emma?] Samantha asked when she noticed the blood in the water.

[Yeah, the coral cut me, but I'm fine.] Emma said, but she still bit her lip.

[Just be more careful, okay? Do you want to keep searching?]

Emma shook her head. [I'm good. I'll take this coral to Cleo. Wanna join me?]

Now it was Samantha's turn to shook her head. [I'll catch up to you guys later. If you see Kim and Angela tell them that I'll make them both a bracelet since I haven't found anything for them.]

[Will do. Later Sam.] Emma left, but Samantha stayed.

 _'Why did that coral sent shivers down my spine? Should I go ask advice from Luna? Or should I follow Emma and watch what happens?'_ Sam thought as she swam slowly around the reefs. Her head started to ache more so she stopped thinking and just swam, trying to relax. _'I might as well look something I can give to Kim and Angela.'_

As Sam swam away from the area Emma had found the coral she noticed that her headache was going away. Now she _knew_ that something was wrong with it. Making up her mind Samantha headed back home as fast as she could.

* * *

 **-Sertori house-**

"Here's your payment and the bracelets I promised." Sam gave both Kim and Angela $150 each and a bracelet. Just like she promised.

"Thanks Sam!" Both girls thanked their older sister.

Kim looked at the bracelet in awe. "I love it."

"Me too." Angela replied, admiring the simple, but beautiful design.

"Thanks for your help guys." Samantha would have said more, but Cleo called out for her.

"Sam!" She sounded worried.

"Cleo? What is it?" Samantha, Kim and Angela all entered Cleo's room just in time to see Hector jumping out of his tank.

"Not again." Cleo moaned and placed Hector back in the tank. "He's appetite is becoming monstrous!"

"It has to be that coral Emma found. Did she act differently?" Sam asked as she felt little nauseous being so close at the weird coral.

"Rikki said that Emma ate some of the fish food." Cleo told little unsure. "You okay Sam?"

"It's that damn coral. I had a headache earlier, but now I feel nauseous ." Sam said, shaking her head.

"I'll call Lewis."

And that is the last thing Samantha heard before everything went black.

* * *

When Samantha woke up again Cleo explained what she had missed. Apparently the coral was poisonous and it had been turning Emma into some kind of monster, but the effects where mild, because she had found her moon ring while swimming in a tank in Marine Park. Lewis had found the cure with the help of Laurie, after Hector was cured Lewis had called Cleo and Rikki and told them to find Emma. Elliot then had called them and told where Emma is. Meanwhile Kim and Angela helped Elliot buy another lobster for their parents anniversary. (Emma ate the first lobster)

"As long as I don't have to see that damn coral again." Samantha muttered and flopped down on her bed. "Why I was the only one who was effected by it?"

"I don't know Sam." Cleo sat beside her twin. "Lewis promised to run tests and he'll tell us if he finds anything."

* * *

 **Charlotte's p.o.v** (earlier that day)

I took a deep calming breath as I walked towards the Marine Park. It's been a while since I've felt this calm, actually I can't even remember the last time I felt at ease.

"But mom, I really saw a mermaid." Little girl told her mother, while holding ice cream in her hand.

 _'Mermaid?'_ I couldn't help, but try to listen more.

 ***crash!***

Some idiots pushed a trashcan over, causing so much noise that I missed what the little girl said. Oh well, I'll just check the indoor tanks. Maybe I'll get lucky and see a real mermaid myself...

 **-Evening-** (Charlotte's room)

I didn't see mermaids, but I did notice both Cleo and Rikki running around the park like they were looking for something or someone. Weird thing was that neither Emma or Samantha were with them. Normally those four are almost joined together by their hips.

Yawning I climbed in my bed, thinking ways to make Cleo's life miserable...


	14. Chapter 14

"Dad! This tent smells! There is no way I'm going to be sleeping in it! I'm going to buy a new one or two. Kim, Angela you coming with?" Samantha stomped away from the old camping gear. She wanted to get away from the awful smell.

"Don't forget about the sleeping bags Sam!" Cleo called after her twin.

"I won't!" Samantha left with Kim and Angela to go shopping new camping gear. And everything else they might need.

"Thanks for doing this Sam. Some of those sleeping bags are ancient." Kim said wrinkling her nose. "And you were right about the smell."

Angela nodded her head. "I don't even wanna know what some of those stains were. Who exactly is coming with us?"

Samantha hummed in thought. "Well there is of course our family, but dad gave Cleo permission to invite Emma, Rikki and Lewis with us. I overheard dad talking to Katherine Price, she'll be coming with her daughter. Oh and dad invited Charlotte, because she is our cousin."

Kim groaned. "Great this is going to be weirdest camping trip ever. Full moon is supposed..."

"Full moon? Oh no, we are going to Mako during the full moon." Sam shivered. "Let's handle the shopping part first. When we get home I'll have to talk with Cleo and plan on what we are going to do."

Kim and Angela exchanged looks behind Samantha's back. They had seen what full moon does to their sisters and their friends. And being on Mako... that is just tempting with fate.

* * *

Lewis gave each mermaid a bag containing earplugs and blackened sunglasses. "Use these when you go to sleep. I saw the tent you bought Samantha and I must say that it is the state of the art."

"I know." Sam said absentmindedly. "We better get going. Otherwise dad is gonna get suspicious."

* * *

 **-Mako Island-**

Don looked around the campsite they had chosen. He was about to say about who goes where when Sam, Cleo, Emma and Rikki put their stuff in the biggest tent that Samantha had bought earlier. Kim and Angela almost dragged Katherine to their tent. That only left Lewis with him and...

"Charlotte, Cindie it seems you two have to share the last tent."

Sam quickly ducked in the tent shaking with silent laughter. The situation was similar if you where to stuck Rikki with Miriam. Rikki stuffed her face on her pillow to muffle her laughter. Cleo and Emma looked unsure, but stayed quiet, though their lips were twitching.

Kim and Angela sighed in relief that they got Katherine in their tent instead of Charlotte or Cindie.

Katherine didn't notice the tense atmosphere, neither did Don. "Cindie dear, now you have a wonderful opportunity to bond with Charlotte."

Lewis felt shivers ran down his spine. He wished he could share the tent with the girls, but Don would never allow it. And Samantha probably would kick him out faster than you can say ' _mermaid_ '. Or she could zap him with her powers. Gulping he set out his sleeping bag.

Sam snapped her fingers suddenly. "I know how to keep Cindie and Charlotte from wandering too far. I'll be back soon." She turned herself invisible and ran back to the beach, diving as soon as she was close enough.

* * *

"Luna! I need your help!" Samantha called to her spirit friend/mentor.

"What can I do for you dear?" Luna appeared in front of Samantha.

"Well, the thing is..." Samantha smiled.

* * *

"Don't go too far from the camp." Samantha called after Charlotte and Cindie when they were going to go look for firewood.

"Why?"

"Because they say a woman was killed here long time ago during a full moon by a group of people. Her spirit still wanders the island on the same night, looking for females to kill and join her. First sign that she is coming is the freezing wind and drop in the temperature, then it becomes hot. And lastly the mist forms. You better run before she appears." Samantha faked a shiver.

"How do you know this?" Cindie asked, wide eyed.

"I saw her once. What ever you do don't listen to the humming." Sam left, leaving Cindie and Charlotte behind.

"Nice acting Sam. I almost believed you myself." Lewis whispered when Sam joined the others behind some bushes.

"Thanks, I do try." Sam whispered. "Okay Cleo, Emma you are up."

Both Emma and Cleo raised their hands to create cold and windy atmosphere in the jungle. They could hear both Cindie and Charlotte freaking out. Then Rikki added her part on the act.

"My turn." Sam whispered, creating thick, moist mist releasing a blood chilling cry from the back of her throat. Luna took that as her Que and started to materialize in the mist, humming.

"Oh my God! There she is!" Charlotte shrieked, her voice really high pitched.

"Samantha was right! Let's get out of here. We have enough firewood!" Cindie screamed and ran away with Charlotte.

 _*With Charlotte and Cindie,_ _ **before**_ _the 'show'*_

The two girls walked in silence and gathering firewood. Neither of them had anything to stay to each other. But Cindie had to make it a point to befriend Charlotte. At least for her mother to leave her alone.

"Did you see that shirt Cleo was wearing?" Cindie started off. She knew they both hated Cleo so maybe they could bond over that?

"Yea it was ugly and who in their right mind would wear shorts for camping?" Charlotte added.

They made fun of Cleo for a while and talked about other stuff. Turns out they like the same kind of foods and their favorite colors were the same, and they both liked art.

Then suddenly everything went to hell.

Everything Samantha had told them in that scary story started to happen and they ran back to camp. They were terrified, but refused to say anything when Kim and Angela asked why they looked like they had seen a ghost.

"After this trip is over I'll never again want to go camping again." Cindie whined when she and Charlotte went into their tent later that evening. "Thank god I have sleeping pills."

When Cindie wasn't looking Charlotte slipped her more sleeping pills than was needed.

 _*Back with Samantha and company*_

"Thanks for the help Luna." Samantha thanked the spirit.

"You are welcome Samantha. I had fun doing this. Now I must return." Luna faded away, but she heard Samantha say _'see you later Luna'._

"Lewis and I will catch you guys later." Cleo said tugging at Lewis's arm to get him to walk faster.

"Have fun lovebirds!" Rikki called after the couple as they vanished in the bushes.

"Let's go back." Emma said and followed Samantha back to the campsite.

 _*With Cleo and Lewis*_

"Cleo slow down. Why are we going towards the moon pool?" Lewis followed after Cleo, who seemed to be in a hurry.

"I don't know Lewis, but I can feel something calling me. And I have a feeling it might be my moon ring. Emma and Rikki told me that they too felt drawn to it when they found theirs." Cleo explained and followed the pull she felt.

"Oh, that makes more sense, but why did you drag me with you? Not that I don't like spending time with you. I mean." Lewis started to blabber.

"If dad sees that both of us are missing he won't suspect anything, but if I alone was gone it would be too suspicious."

* * *

Charlotte smirked as she glanced at Cindie's knocked out form in her sleeping bag. Now was perfect time for her to look around the island, she just had to be sure to avoid the ghost at all cost.

What Charlotte didn't know was that the ' _ghost_ ' had seen her leave the campsite.

Luna phased through the tent canvas into the mermaids tent and started to wake them up. "Samantha. Samantha! Wake up, it's important."

"It better be." Sam groaned when she took out her earplugs. "What is it?" She was too tired to try and be polite. "And when I said that I'll see you later this isn't what I had in mind."

By now Emma and Rikki too had woken up and listened what Luna had to tell. It _had_ to be important to wake them up at the middle of the night. They also noticed that Cleo was missing.

"Charlotte is heading towards the moon pool. You must stop her." Luna said sternly.

This woke the girls up faster than cold water or coffee. They quickly changed and were about to leave the tent when Emma stopped them.

"What about the full moon? We can't risk going crazy."

Luna smiled gently at them. "Your rings will protect you, but the moon will still affect you. Just not as strongly that it would normally do. This only works for the full moon."

Sam groaned. "Great, so I _still_ have to look out for the Crescent moon. Anyway lets get going. Four mermaids is enough. We don't need fifth, who might be little wacko, cousin or no cousin. And we have to find Cleo, she doesn't have her ring yet."

* * *

 ** _Waterfall near Moon pool_**

Cleo stared at the full moon and put on her moon ring. It gave her some control over her actions, but the call of the moon pool was much stronger than her willpower. Walking slowly the brunette failed to notice Charlotte watching her drop down the tunnel that leads to the moon pool.

Charlotte didn't waste time to follow after Cleo, she was determined to find out what the brunette was hiding. But since the redhead didn't notice the slippery stones she fell in the tunnel screaming which alerted Lewis, who was nearby.

"Oh no." He mumbled and left to find Samantha and the others.

* * *

Four mermaids smiled to each other when they met in the moon pool, but they had to hide in the tunnel when someone came inside the moon pool cavern.

Samantha was the first to surface, followed by Cleo, Emma and Rikki. The magic of their rings allowed them to think more clearly than normally during the full moon, but now they new what had to be done.

The moon shined inside the crater, causing the water in the pool to start to glow and bubble as the pool's magic was activated. Charlotte knelt at the edge of the pool and reached her hand out to touch the water when Emma used her powers and froze the pool, much to the redhead's shock.

When the moon no longer shined inside the crater Rikki used her powers to melt the ice. Satisfied that their job was done all four mermaids dove and swam away from the pool.

* * *

 **-Morning in the campsite-**

Cindie groaned and tried to keep her eyes open, but failed miserably. She was about to nod off when her mother handed her a steaming cup of coffee.

"My God how many sleeping pills did you take Cindie." Katherine shook her head at her clearly drugged daughter.

Kim, Angela and Lewis looked at the biggest tent that was empty. They were all worried about the girls. What if something happened to them?

Don had just looked inside the tent, but found it empty. "What is going on? Where are the girls?"

"Good morning everyone. Who wants cooked fish?" Cleo asked as all four mermaids walked back to the campsite, each holding a finely roasted fish on a stick.

"Don't mind if I do." Don said and took the fish Cleo was holding. "Nicely done girls. How did you manage to do this?"

Rikki tilted her head and smiled. "It's my specialty."

* * *

 **-JuiceNet-**

"What if Charlotte got mermaid powers? She touched the ice exactly when the moon pool was active." Samantha whispered as the whole gang; Samantha, Cleo, Emma, Rikki, Lewis, Zane and Ash gathered to together to discuss what had happened last night.

"Pretty easy to find out." Rikki said when Charlotte entered.

Samantha nodded to Cleo to use her powers on a bucket of water that someone had forgotten near the doorway. Together the twins caused the bucket to fall over and spill all over Charlotte's legs. After 10 seconds nothing happened, but Charlotte was peeved that her shoes were wet so she left.

"She's clean." Lewis said with a poker face, causing everyone to start laughing.

"More like wet!" Samantha exclaimed, earning another bout of laughter.


	15. Chapter 15

**Samantha's p.o.v**

I yawned and stretched my arms above my head. Normally I would crawl back under the covers, but I promised to meet everyone at the moon pool. Now that we all have our rings we need to find out is there something else behind them beside helping us control our transformation and help us keep sane during the full moon.

Glancing down at my own ring I frowned little. Why my ring is different than Cleo, Emma and Rikki's?

Then I promptly face palmed myself. _'Idiot! Luna explained how I'm different compared to others.'_

* **knock knock** *

"Sam? You ready to go?" Cleo asked from other side of the door.

"Give me a minute!" I said and got everything ready by using my powers. Hey I have powers so of course I'm going to use them! Especially when I'm in a hurry.

I opened the door and tugged Cleo's arm. "Let's get going."

* * *

 **-Mako island-**

Samantha hummed to herself as she floated at the middle of the moon pool. Emma and Cleo leaned against Ash and Lewis, but Rikki and Zane were no where to be seen.

"How come Rikki is late when she is the one who lives in a boat and has the best access to the water?" Lewis asked while tickling Cleo.

"There's a reason for that." Rikki answered, surfacing next to Samantha, who didn't seem surprised. She climbed out of the water and dried herself off.

Zane entered the cavern and helped Rikki out of the pool so she could also dry herself. "We both have our reasons for being late." He stated and held Rikki close.

"Would you mind telling us too?" Samantha asked after forming herself a beanbag chair made of slightly hardened jello. She didn't feel like sitting on the sand or on rock while in her human form.

"Well I have good and slightly disturbing news." Zane started. "Good news is that Charlotte is _probably_ going to leave me, Lewis and Ash alone, because I saw her with Nate, that is the disturbing part."

Ash shivered. "You are right that is slightly disturbing. Let's just hope she really will leave us alone. I hate it when I have to constantly watch over my shoulder to see if she is stalking me."

Others voiced out their agreement, but Rikki looked little unsure if she should tell her reason or not.

"C'mon Rikki, we don't have all day." Emma said.

"Well I found out that my dad is dating someone called Samantha Roberts. Dad promised to tell me more later. What if she finds out about our secret? We would have to do something about it and that would make my dad unhappy, because he clearly likes her." Rikki explained quietly.

"Give her at least a change Rikki. You know me and Cleo can't stand Cindie, but Katherine is different than her bitchy daughter. Anyway back to why we are here. We need to figure out what our rings can do besides let us control our transformation and let us keep our wits during the full moon." Samantha said seriously.

"How do you suggest we do this?" Emma asked from where she was with Ash.

"No idea." Rikki shrugged. "You are the one who has the most ideas."

"Guys don't fight. Please?" Cleo begged quietly.

"Enough you two." Samantha snapped. "We don't have all day and if no one has any idea what to do we can go do something else and come back when we have an idea what we want to do."

Lewis smiled at this. "That sound like a plan to me."

"Same." Ash grinned at his cousin.

Zane hugged Rikki. "I'll come with you to talk with your dad."

* * *

 **-On the Chadwick's boat/home-**

Rikki leaned her head on Zane's shoulder. She was nervous on what her dad was going to tell her.

"Sorry I made you two wait." Terry said and sat down on a armchair that was opposite of the couch Rikki and Zane were. "I have good news for you Rikki. Thanks to Samantha Roberts I now have permanent job and she is my working as my partner. We have actually been going out for quite some time now. She knows that I have a daughter, but nothing about your secret."

"You really like her dad. I can see it in your eyes." Rikki said while absently playing with Zane's fingers.

"What are you going to do if she finds out about the girls?" Zane asked. "We already had to deal with Dr Denman."

"It's not like I'm going to marry her. What I gathered from Sam there might be a possibility to alter someone's memories, but I really hope that it won't go for that. Last time I felt this kind of connection was when I saw your mother Rikki." Terry looked at his daughter, with a soft smile. "But if I really have to at some point to choose I'll choose my daughter any day of the week."

Rikki jumped up to hug her dad. "Thanks dad."

* * *

 **-Meanwhile at the JuiceNet Cafe-**

"Alright thank you for your time. And I hope you two will be here bright and early in the morning!" The manager Mr. Wilfred asked his two new workers.

"Yes sir, we will be here at 6:00 to help set up." The boy William Benjamin said as he shook Wilfred's hand with a firm grip.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow morning, but I will be off after that so I will be surfing."

"It's alright Mr. Wilfred, sir. I am sure one of your workers will be able to help us if we need it." The young female said as she shook his hand as well. Her name was Isabella Hartley. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, they were the same age as Emma and her boyfriend Ash. And if Wilfred's eyes saw right these two kids were an item. ' _Ah to be young and in love.'_ He thought and watched the couple walk away.

 *******

Ash entered the Cafe not long after Will and Bella left. He had gotten a message from Wilfred that he wanted to talk to him. Wondering what it was all about Ash had hurried in the JuiceNet to find out what this is all about.

"Wilfred? You here?" Ash called out.

"In the backroom Ash!" Wilfred called back. "I'll be there in a minute."  
And true to his word Wilfred soon came from the backroom and gestured Ash to come closer. "Ash I've decided to make you the new supervisor of JuiceNet Cafe."

"Me?" Ash was taken aback at the news. He knew how much Emma wanted to be the supervisor. "I'd be honored." _'I'm sorry Emma.'_

* * *

 **Samantha's p.o.v**

I kept on swimming around the reefs while keeping an eye out. Earlier I had felt something or someone swim near Mako Island. What made the situation even weirder was that I felt mermaid magic being used, but I only know four mermaids, not including Luna. Though the magic was really weak compared to what I've know my twin and our friends are capable of.

Since I didn't want to announce my presence there I kept myself invisible for many reasons. One; this new mermaid could be hostile, two; it could be merman, which I highly doubt and three; it could also be a trap. I don't want to get trapped ever again. My experience with the fishing net was enough thank you very much.

Rounding another cluster of coral I saw this. A mermaid with a human, a boy to be precise. It all reminded of how many times I've seen Cleo, Emma and Rikki swim with their boyfriends.

 _'She hasn't gone through the change yet since she still has the original tail. How long has she been a mermaid? And what is the deal with her boyfriend?'_ Thoughts kept playing in my head so fast that I almost revealed myself then and there. 'Should I do it?' I pondered at the thought. 'Only one way to find out.'

Swimming to sit on a nearby rock I revealed myself to the couple. _/'Didn't anyone inform you that Mako Island is a private island?'/_ I spoke, accidentally scaring the couple. Oops? Their eyes widened when they saw me in all of my glory. (no pun intended) _/'Let's go to the surface, so we can talk. Unless you want to stay down here?'/_ I asked, lazily swimming around the couple.

The guy seemed to snap out of his trance and kicked his legs to go to the surface with his mermaid girlfriend following closely behind him.

With minimal effort I used my tail to swim to the surface. As soon as I broke the surface the blonde mermaid tried to use her powers on me, but my ring protected me. She was stunned that her powers didn't work on me.

"That was a foolish thing to do." I said icily, letting my emotions run free, which turned into a storm. "Especially when your opponent is much more powerful than you."

 **No p.o.v**

Bella was scared, she had never met another mermaid before. She held onto Will not daring to talk. The storm was still raging around them.

"Tell me your names." Samantha demanded, letting the storm slowly disappear until the sun broke through the clouds. _'Damn, I hope didn't scare them too much.'_ She thought, still feeling little miffed that the blonde tried to attack her.

"I-I'm Bella a-and this i-is Will." Bella stuttered, feeling better now that the storm was gone. She hid her face against Will's shoulder.

"Well normally I'd say that _'it is nice to meet you'_ , but after your failed attack made me change my mind. My name is Samantha and I must advice you to learn to control your powers better. Your power level is shamefully low Bella." Samantha spoke before glancing at Will, she had a feeling that something wasn't right.

"It isn't Bella's fault." Will defended his girlfriend. "She's still learning about being a mermaid and her powers."

Samantha raised an eyebrow at this. "How long ago did she turn?"

"It's almost been three and half weeks." Will replied, keeping his hold on Bella. "She only discovered her powers a week ago."

 **Samantha's p.o.v**

I feel guilty for snapping at Bella like I did. "I'm sorry for assuming that you tried to attack me Bella. It's just that I there have been few people who have tried to harm us just because we are mermaids."

"Us? You mean there are others?" Bella asked timidly. "And why your tail is different than mine?"

"That will be explained later. First we have to get back so I can start training you with your powers Bella. You'll meet the others later." I said, keeping my voice as soothing as possible. To my delight Bella seemed to relax even more than before. Will sent me a thankful look to which I nodded. "Have you learned to use your super speed yet?"

"My what?" Bella looked at me like I had grown another head. Oh my Moon this going to take forever to explain.

"Follow me back to the shore. I promise to explain everything I know." I had to swim slowly so Bella and Will could keep up with me as we swam back.

* * *

 **-Armorel's beach-**

Samantha had explained everything to Bella and Will before she had called the others to meet them. The guys accepted Will in their group quickly, which didn't surprise anyone. Guys and their logic? Who understands them.

Emma and Cleo liked Bella immediately, but Rikki thought that Bella is even more of a scaredy cat than Cleo when they first became mermaids. Still she promised Sam that she'll at least try to get along.

The small group of mermaids all helped Bella come out of her shell and open up more. They even helped her with her powers, but they agreed that Samantha will be the one to handle the 'main training' since no one else could use the 'jelly power' as Rikki had so fondly dubbed it.


	16. Chapter 16

**JuiceNet Cafe**

Bella and Will glanced at each other as they watched Nate play his guitar to Charlotte, but his singing was _terrible_! Still no one dared to say that to Nate himself, Charlotte however loved that Nate at least tried to be romantic. Some of the customers moved outside to enjoy their juice in peace.

"Nate? You might want to stop." Charlotte finally said kindly. "The customers are leaving and I don't want to be banned from here."

"Sure thing babe." Nate put his guitar away, smiling like a lovesick idiot. "Want to come with me? I once promised Kim that I'd teach her how to play guitar."

"Why not." Charlotte stood up and followed Nate. _'Maybe I can patch things up with Cleo. I mean she is my cousin.'_ She thought.

* * *

 **Sertori house**

Samantha was helping her dad to plan out how he was going to propose Katherine. She knew that they were perfect for each other, but Cindy was a different thing.

Back to the problem at hand...

"How about this dad." Sam suggested. "You ask her out for dinner then take her somewhere with beautiful sunset. And when the moment is right you can propose Katherine." She took out few ring box choices and showed them to Don. "Do you want go on traditional or do you want something more unique?"

"First I was thinking about using a traditional ring box, but I like this one." Don smiled widely. "It goes with the ring I bought. Thanks for helping me out sweetheart."

"Anytime dad, now we just-" _*insert horrible guitar music*_ "What was that?" Sam looked at the door with a raised eyebrow.

"Sam? Dad? You two might want to see this." Angela called out from the doorway. "Nate is teaching or at least trying to teach Kim how to play guitar and Charlotte is having a small talk with Cleo."

"Go on dad, I'll put these in a safe place. Just ask when you need them." Sam shooed Don and Angela out of her room.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the Marine park**

Katherine sighed dreamily and looked at a photo she kept in her wallet. No the picture was _not_ her daughter's, but of Don. She got the picture from Samantha some time ago, right after she gave Katherine a warning that if she ever hurt her father she'd have to find a new job.

 _'He's so perfect. Even if he isn't rich Don is everything I've always wanted from a husband. If only I could tell him how much I love him...'_

* * *

 **Pier with some random teens:**

"Do you have _any_ idea what that thing is made of?"

"I read from the internet that they used this for perfumes."

"Yes I know, but do you know _where_ exactly that came from?"

"No."

"It's made out of whale's droppings."

"Droppings? As in-?"

" **Yes**. That kind of droppings."

"Ew."

* * *

Nate walked around, minding his own business when he saw a weird perfume bottle. Without thinking he took it and sprayed some of it on himself before making his way to JuiceNet.

* * *

 **JuiceNet Cafe**

After Nate sat down people around him started to leave. They couldn't stand the smell that was coming off of Nate.

Charlotte walked into the cafe and walked up to where her boyfriend was sitting.

"Hey Nate sorry I'm late I..." Charlotte stood right in front of him and paused after smelling the air... she put her hand up and covered here nose. " **Ugh**! What _is_ that? It smells like you have been gutting fish in the hot sun." She almost gagged.

"No babe it's my new cologne." Nate didn't know what was wrong with everyone it smelt nice to him.

"I don't care what it is. If you think I'm going to have lunch with you smelling that this, you can forget it!" Charlotte told her boyfriend, she then turned around and walked out of the building. She called her cousins and told them about Nate and his smelly gunk.

Turns out that the perfume was sometime called Ambergris and the myth was true, it attracts mermaids like honey attracts bees.

The reason they found out was the fact that three out of the five mermaids were hit with the smell. Cleo, Rikki, and Emma.

Luckily Will was able to get both Samantha and his girlfriend Bella away before they turned into love sick mermaids that were after Nate. The idea made him shudder.

But at the end of the day everyone was back to normal and Nate was in trouble with his girlfriend, Charlotte. And was now earning her forgiveness for the next week. Maybe even longer, depending on how he was doing.

Samantha took the Ambergris and placed it in her mansion's hidden room with everything else in it. Who knows, maybe they'll need someday.


	17. Chapter 17

Samantha sighed as she woke from her dreamless sleep.

Her thoughts were on her adopted little brother Elliot. He had confided in her that he had a crush on Kim and that he was convinced that she needed the very best that anyone had to offer. He also told her about the guy who always upstarted him, trying to make him look stupid.

Elliot had told Sam that he wanted to take Kim on a date to the Marine Park, but he wanted to surprise her first. Samantha had reminded Elliot that Kim had to agree to go out with him first. Turns out that she had agreed to go on the date, but Cleo and Lewis had to chaperone the date.

So Samantha and Bella had been dragged into the date seeing as Angela and another boy were going on a date too. The boy gave Samantha the impression of a bully... his name was Dudley Stone and he looked like the typical jerk type of male. And he was one of the boys she remembered that bullied Elliot along with Nate's younger brother. It took a lot Samantha not to punch his lights out.

On the date Elliot had bought Kim a lot of things; a huge orange teddy bear, a huge lollipop, lunch and they went on all the rides. Thanks to the 3 all year passes, that Samantha had bought for them three days ago. They could go on the rides free of charge, well all but Dudley. He had to buy his own ticket.

He bought Angela hardly anything she wanted... he bought stuff he thought she should have. She wasn't having a good time with him...if the look on her face was anything to go by.

Samantha had bought Bella a gift and Bella had returned the favor by buying Sam something in return.

Cleo and Lewis were having a nice time. Lewis had bought them both a small lollipop and had bought Cleo a cute little dolphin key chain and a ice cream.

Everything was going nice until Angela had walked up to Samantha. More like stormed...

"Hey sis what's wrong?" Samantha asked, she was worried at the look on her sister's face it looked bad.

"I am not having much fun. Dudley won't buy me what I want, he buys what he thinks I should have. Is this how it should work? I mean I look at Elliot and Kim and they are having a great time, even Lewis and Cleo are having more fun. What is wrong with me?" Angela looked close to tears and it hurt Samantha to see her sister like this -even if she was really her cousin-

"Nothing is wrong with you Angela. If anything it's your date that's the problem. You see he asked you out and therefore he has to make you happy. If you want something then buy it." Samantha told her sister/cousin.

"But I left my money at home, because he said he would buy me stuff." Angela answered sadly.

"Well lets test him, if he doesn't get you what you want. Something small, like a key chain and he buys you something else, ask him why he didn't buy what you wanted. Let him answer and if it's not the one you seek then you dump him like a hot potato. If he doesn't make you happy don't go out with him." Samantha gave Angela a one armed hug.

"Thanks Sam." Angela whispered and went to find Dudley so she could began testing him.

"How do you do that?" Bella asked quietly, her shyness acting up again.

"Do what?" Samantha asked, not sure what her fellow mermaid meant.

"How can you be so calm? If it was me I probably would have just stood there, not saying anything." Bella explained.

Samantha shrugged as a smile tugged at her lips. She was about to answer when one of the workers came running towards them. Worry was clear on the worker's face.

"Miss Sertori! Thank God I found you! It's Ronnie, he refuses to work with us and the vet really needs to give the new shots to keep him healthy."

"I'll be there." Sam looked at Bella apolitically. "Can you keep an eye on Angela for me? I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Sure." Bella wanted Samantha to stay with her, but at the same time she knew that being the owner of the Marine Park had its own responsibilities. "I'll look after her."

"Thanks Bella!" Sam hollered over her shoulder as she followed the worker towards the dolphin tanks.

For some time everything everything seemed to go fine. Kim and Elliot along with Cleo and Lewis were having the time of their lives, even Bella was having fun. The only one who was not having fun was Angela. Dudley still kept acting like a jerk until he snapped!

"That's it! I've had enough of you nagging! I'm leaving!" Dudley shouted and took hold of Kim's teddy bear and threw it in the water before storming out of the park. Not to make matters worse a boat going at high speeds drove by drenching Bella!

"Oh no." She whispered, diving in the water since there wasn't any other place for her to hide.

"Bella!" Kim and Elliot whisper yelled in panic. They looked around to make sure that no one was around, but their bad luck continued.

"Hey there's something in the water!" A little kid yelled pointing at the orange something. People began to gather around, staring at the orange blob in the water.

"Lewis do something." Cleo whispered to her boyfriend.

"Calm down Cleo." Lewis whispered back and dove in the water. He saw Bella holding onto the orange teddy bear that Dudley had thrown in the water. Giving an encouraging smile to the frightened mermaid Lewis took hold of the bear and gave Bella a signal that it was ok for her to leave, but Bella refused to move.

 _/'Let's go Bella.'_ / Samantha whispered and took hold of Bella's hand.  / _'I've got you. Thank you Lewis.'/_ She nodded to Lewis before using her super speed to get both herself and Bella out of the Marine Park.

* * *

 **-Mako Island-**

"I-I'm so s-sorry Sam. I-I didn't m-mean to-" Bella stuttered as Samantha held the shaking mermaid in her arms.

"You had a panic attack Bella. The fear that others were going to find out about you being a mermaid. I assure you that all of us had that same fear before we became good at hiding it. Now we don't have to do it, because of our Moon rings. You'll find yours someday Bella. Just give it time." Sam murmured quietly before starting to hum and old childrens song her adopted mother sometimes sung to her.


	18. Chapter 18

In the moon pool at Mako Island Cleo, Bella and Rikki were trying to relax. Well Rikki was trying to get Cleo and Bella to relax. Seeing as both mermaids were worried about the Full Moon that was tonight.

After a few seconds Cleo spoke. "It's no good I can't relax." And it was true, even with her ring she knew that they wouldn't be fully protected, but she was sure that they wouldn't do what they did to their boyfriends when they got their new powers...and not remember ever doing it. The only reason they knew where to look was, because Lewis had left them a message on her cell and that is what truly scared her more than anything else.

"Same." Bella agreed, her nerves were a wreck, even if she did have the older mermaids- in a sense- with her she felt more nervous. She didn't want to get moon struck and act out in front of them!

"Just close your eyes and float, the both of you." Rikki responded to her two mermaid sisters. _'I really could use Sam's help right now.'_ She thought.

So both Cleo and Bella closed their eyes, but both only lasted for a few seconds before both of them said a once; "I can't do it."

Rikki sighed and rolled her eyes as both of her mermaid sisters rolled off their backs and put their arms on the rock to lean on.

"I keep seeing strange things happening." Cleo explained.

"The Full Moon is going to rise anyway, we can't do nothing about that." Rikki stated "Just think positively, we should be glade that Emma's parents are going away for the weekend." Rikki stated.

"And you guys have your rings to help you out." Bella added, she sometimes felt left out, because all 4 of them had a mind link and had the rings that helped them with their transformation and the moon somewhat... But they try to help and make her feel apart of the group. This made her happy.

"Come on you two lets go." Rikki said then all three of them dove underwater and swam out of the cave.

* * *

 **-JuiceNet-**

Emma and Ash were working when Emma got finished.

"I'm sorry Emma, but I can't help with the Full Moon tonight. My father is forcing me to go on a fishing trip for the rest of today and then all night." Ash told his girlfriend. Just as Cleo,Rikki and Bella showed up.

"It's okay Ash we can handle it ourselves." Emma answered her boyfriend, of course she was upset that he had to leave, but that didn't mean she didn't understand the reason.

Meanwhile Will walked up to Bella with a long face. And pulled her aside and informed her that he wouldn't make the full moon either because Ash's father was taking him with them. Bella understood and told him that it wasn't his fault. Will gave her a kiss and then went to get changed.

* * *

 **-Emma's house-**

Rikki just got done sealing up the dining room. And Cleo got done with the kitchen area.

"Well I'm done, no moonlight will be getting in here." Cleo stated as she clapped her hands and turned to Rikki. Emma walked up to the windows and double checked them. Like she did with the others. Even with their rings they were not fully free of the full moon's influences.

Luna had promised them that the Moon was their goddess/god and they just wanted what was best for the mermaids.

Well all the mermaids disagree with her until the moon stopped making them go nuts...and seeing as they now had a brand new mermaid- Bella- with them Emma wanted to make sure no moonlight could reach them.

Just then Samantha came into the room looking pissed. "Guys I have bad news." And judging by the tone of her voice the other 3 in the room knew that it couldn't be good for them. They were right.

* * *

 **-Later that night -**

Samantha was pacing around the living room. Why wasn't Cindie here yet? The moon was almost up and Bella was still outside. Rikki and Cleo were watching Sam go from one end of the room to the other and then back again.

When Emma came into the room and asked. "It's five minutes until moon rises. Where is Bella?" This was not a good thing to say, because it made Samantha growl and add fiercely. "And our step sister has yet to arrive, I told her to get here before night fall!"

"Well Bella is out checking something and as for Cindie, I have no clue why don't we call her?" Cleo answered them both.

"Alright is everything sealed upstairs?" Emma asked.

"Let's go check." Rikki answered her worried head mermaid sister. As they went upstairs both Cleo and Samantha followed seeing as their cells were in their bags.

After they were upstairs, Bella came in through the back door and looked for the others. "Where is everyone?" She called out.

"We are upstairs!" Emma's voice called back. And just as Bella was going to go up to meet them the front door was knocked on.

Bella didn't know that the full moon was up when she had opened the door. She got a face full of moonlight and then she was roughly pushed aside by Cindie, who had 20 different shopping bags in her hands. She then shoved the door closed and walked past her without even a 'good evening' or a 'I'm sorry' towards Bella.

* * *

Bella walked towards the room that she could feel the other mermaids in, as she walked into the room, Samantha turned towards Bella and knew that somehow she had seen the moon.

"Guys...Bella is now in la-la land..." Samantha told them as Bella giggled causing the 3 other mermaids to frown.

"How did this happen?" Rikki asked.

"Yea we sealed this place up." Cleo added.

"Bella how did you see the moon?" Emma questioned.

"That mean girl shoved me when I opened the door and Mako is calling, I want to swim." Bella answered in a dreamy voice.

"I think she means Cindie and sorry Bella you aren't going anywhere..." Emma told the moon struck mermaid.

"Well if Cindie is here maybe I could watch over Bella? I could take her to the moon pool and test how well our rings protect us?" Samantha told them. Bella perked up and clapped her hands in agreement.

"What do we do about Cindie? Won't she ask where you two are?" Emma asked.

"Well you could tell her that I went to take Bella home. Tell her the reason why is, because Bella was not feeling well and I went to take care of her, seeing as her parents are both out as well." Samantha answered.

Once they got the cover story down both Samantha and Bella went downstairs, right past Cindie, who had her eyes closed and was laying on the couch with her feet on the table, and straight out the door.

The moon's pull had a lesser effect and it only made Samantha feel more playful than crazy. Both Samantha and Bella raced towards the water and dove into it. They played as they swam to Mako and into the moon pool just as the full moon was overhead. Samantha and Bella felt the magic in the area build while they played.

Samantha touched Bella when she felt that the time was right and she felt that she had successfully created a mental link with Bella. And Sam somehow knew that Bella could now breath and talk underwater like the rest of them.

What she didn't know was that the magic would make Bella's powers higher than where they should have been, when she turned into a mermaid. But only temporarily.

* * *

The next morning Bella and Samantha woke up on the land of the moon pool. They were both in human form and while Bella wondered how she got there Samantha could remember most of what happened.

"I think we should get back or maybe we could swim for a little bit and get you used to breathing and talking underwater?" Samantha stated.

"Yea that's a good idea." Bella agreed with the older mermaid.

As they both got into the water they waited for 10 seconds for their tails to appear. When it happened Bella gasped in shock, her tail was no longer orange in color, but it was rather a peach and sun color and on it were bright glittering pink stones all of her tail and her top was the the same as her tail.

"Pretty." Was all she could say. Samantha just smiled happily and dove.

* * *

After they swam around Sam and Bella headed for the JuiceNet. As soon as they entered Cindie stormed right up to Sam and began to rant. "I will not be spending any more time with your friends! They acted so mean last night and Emma's water faucet drenched me with ice cold water! Her house is like haunted! And you left to take care of poor Bella! What about me! I am telling mom and dad! You are all in so much trouble!" Cindie screeched and then pushed past Sam and walked right out the door. Leaving two very confused mermaids behind...

Samantha walked over to Ash and Lewis and asked if they knew what Cindie was raving about.

Ash and Lewis took turns explaining what went on. Ash and Will had gotten home early, because the fish weren't biting and Ash's father gave up. They had just gotten to the docks when Lewis and Zane showed up saying that Emma had called Lewis for help. All the guys went to check on the girls, but they found out that Bella and Sam herself were gone, but they couldn't look for them, because all 4 of them had their hands full making sure that the girls didn't blow up their fishy secret to Cindie. The gang had told Cindie that the house was built on a land that people were killed on long time ago and was haunted to cover up all the supernatural things that happened towards her.

Both Samantha and Bella had gotten a good laugh out of the story. But the boys weren't happy about it. Until Bella brought something up.

"At least they didn't use their powers on you." And suddenly they realized how much worse it could have been... and now they were happy about the way it went. It could've been a lot worse...they shivered at the memory what happened when the girls got new powers...and what they had done to Sam...

Suddenly Zane and Will showed up looking super tired, but when Will saw Bella he walked up to her and kissed her on the lips. Once they pulled apart he whispered. "I'm glad you are safe."

Before anyone could say anything Emma, Cleo and Rikki walked into the cafe and right up to their boyfriends and gave them a kiss and they told them: "I am glade you came last night."

Samantha clapped her hands together, startling the couples, and she stated. "Now this is a happy ending! Lets get some juice!"


	19. Chapter 19

**-Sertori House-**

"Samantha! Can you come here for a minute?" Cleo yelled from her room.

"Sure just a second." Samantha came into her twin's room with an odd look on her face. "Where is everyone?"

"Oh dad is asleep, seeing as he has a day off. Our new step mother Katherine is at work, the annoying step sister Cindie is out with Charlotte and the new Bitch...errrr the new girl Cassandra Blint and as for Kim she is on a date with Elliot and I am not sure where Angela went. She has been getting upset at me for things that I tell her not to do." Cleo answered her.

"Wow I wonder how long it took you to memorize that." Samantha teased her twin a little. "Now what is it you want?"

"Well I was wondering if you want to have a party? I mean with just you, me, Emma and Rikki. It's been a year since we became mermaids." Cleo asked.

"What about Bella? She is a mermaid too." Samantha asked worried. She didn't want Bella be excluded just because she had known them less and hadn't changed when they did, that's mean.

"Oh don't worry I already asked, but Bella and Will have something they are doing for their own celebration." Cleo stated and then she started to explain "They are celebrating the fact that they have stayed together, and have been dating for 6 months and 3 of that 6 was when she became a mermaid."

"Okay that's good, I didn't want to exclude her if they weren't busy." Samantha nodded her head in relief.

"Yea well I am calling Emma and Rikki to let them know what's going on, Lewis is going to help with the decorating, but after that he is busy. He is studying so he can get passing marks to study abroad." Cleo was about to pick up her phone when Sam spoke.

"Since dad wants to sleep we need another place for the party. Let's go to the moon pool. That way no one can complain if we play the music too loudly. Make sure to tell that to Emma and Rikki. I'll see you later." Sam left Cleo's room and went to her own room to get ready. She brushed hair and changed her clothes. _'Now I need to go buy the supplies for the party.'_

* * *

 **-Moon pool-**

 ***Samantha's p.o.v***

"Thank you so much for helping out Lewis. Magic I can handle, but I'm _not_ good with electronics." I chuckled awkwardly and put down the pillows I had brought. Everything needs to as comfortable as possible for the party.

Lewis smiled cheekily. "I've noticed. And I'm happy to help. This party means so much to Cleo so it was no trouble at all. I just hope she and Bella can stop Rikki and Emma from arguing."

My hair twirled around me as I turned to look at Lewis. "What do you mean? Why are Emma and Rikki arguing? And why wasn't I told?" The wind picked up a little, moving my hair. I really need to start meditating more.

"Umm...about that." Lewis started to gather up his tools, refusing to look at me. "There was an accident in the cafe and Emma got wet. Zane apologized her, but Ash still threw him out for almost exposing Emma. Apparently the hotheads forgot about the ring...Then Will had to cancel his plans so Bella is helping Cleo, because she doesn't want to be alone and-" Lewis was now full on rambling.

"Lewis. Lewis!" I shouted to get his attention. He looked little startled that I had actually only yelled at him and not used my powers on him. "If you are done can you go find Cleo and remind her about the celebration? This was her idea after all."

"I'm going." Lewis was gone faster than I could blink. Does he really fear my temper that much? Shaking my head I took a deep breath and started to make some last minute adjustments.

* * *

 **-JuiceNet-**

When Lewis got the the JuiceNet he noticed storm clouds gathering rapidly above the cafe and very nervous looking Cleo and Bella standing outside. It didn't take genius to figure out what or more precisely _who_ was causing the storm.

"Lewis!" Cleo exclaimed and rushed to hug her boyfriend. "Emma and Rikki-"

"I know, you two go ahead. Sam is waiting for you two. I'll sent Emma and Rikki after you as soon as I can, okay?" Lewis hugged Cleo quickly, before making his way inside the cafe.

The two mermaids made a mad dash towards the water, right after making sure that now one saw them. Since they wanted to wait up for Emma and Rikki to catch up to them, both Cleo and Bella swam leisurely forward. That is until Bella felt a strange pull inside her and it was coming from nearby corals. She followed the pull and smiled widely.

 _/'I found my moon ring Cleo!'/_ Bella exclaimed just as Emma and Rikki joined them. _'/Race ya!'/_

All four mermaids raced towards the moon pool, where Samantha was waiting for them.

"About time you got here. Now get out of the water so we can start." Sam smiled and her smile only widened when Bella showed everyone her own moon ring. All of them sat down on the pillows, but when Bella put her ring on her finger it started to glow. And so did all the other rings! After a flash of light and huge surge of magic later found all five mermaids unconscious on the ground...


	20. Chapter 20

**Early morning**

Lewis, Zane, Ash and Will all made their way towards the moon pool. They were all worried about the girls, because they didn't come back home last night and none of them was answering their cellphones. Millions of thoughts went through their heads urging everyone to walk faster. When they finally entered the moon pool's cavern they were in for shock! All five mermaids were laying on the ground, unconscious!

"Cleo! Sam!" Lewis went straight to his girlfriend and her twin, trying to wake them up. He noticed that nothing had been touched. So what could have caused the girls to faint?

"Rikki!" Zane pulled Rikki up and held her close to himself, desperately trying to wake her up.

"Emma, wake up." Ash pleaded to his girlfriend while also worrying over his cousins.

"Bella." Will whispered and gently stroked at Bella's cheek, trying to get her to wake up.

Multiple groans echoed in the cavern when the five mermaids finally started to wake up. It took about five minutes for them to completely wake up and look around.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sam asked as she tried to stand up. Keyword: _tried_ , but her legs were shaking so badly that she fell on her knees with a groan. "What hit us?" She asked and held her head.

"We came to look for you girls when you didn't come back last night. And you didn't answer your phones." Lewis explained as he helped first Cleo on her feet then Samantha. "You can leave food poisoning out. You guys haven't touched anything you have here."

"I remember a flash of light." Bella leaned on Will and looked at her ring. "I remember that I put my ring on, but after that nothing."

"Same." Emma shook her head. It frustrated her that she couldn't happen what happened last night. She thought that only full moon affected them like that, well crescent moon affects Samantha, but that is not the point.

Rikki frowned. "Please don't tell me that something magical happened last night. It wasn't even full moon! Or even a crescent moon!" She yelled in dismay.

"Only one way to find out." Sam said and dived into the pool. Followed by other girls. When they surfaced they noticed that Cleo, Emma, Rikki and Bella had their tales and tops back to the way they were when they first transformed into mermaids. Sam's tail looked almost the same, but she had jewels on her tail fin and some of her scales were made of gold, but it looked natural against the shimmering orange tail. The only new 'upgrade' was her arms. "That's new." She mumbled as she examined at the new attachments.

"That's kinda cool." Rikki said and took hold of Sam's arm.

"But what are they for?" Emma asked from behind Rikki.

Lewis knelt at the edge of the pool and took hold of the arm Rikki had just released. "It looks like you can make much sharper turns now when you swim. And-" The rest of his explanation was cut of when the blade like edge cut his finder. "Ow!"

"Now I don't have to worry about carrying a knife with me." Sam mumbled and took a closer look at her arms. "Tell you what guys. I'll clean up here so you can go home. If I need help I'll call Tiffany and Eva to help me out."

* * *

 **-JuiceNet-**

Lewis looking at his laptop with rapt interest that Zane couldn't help but join his friend and ask what he was looking at.

"50 years ago someone else also studied Mako Island." Lewis replied. "Someone by the name Max Hamilton. He researched about the planetary influence and tides in 1957. I'd love to get a copy of his work. I've searched the whole net, but it was never put online."

"Do you mind if I borrow your laptop for a sec Lewis?" Zane asked, he had a look on his face that said that he had an idea.

"Sure." Lewis slid the laptop to Zane and watched him type something on his laptop.

"Is that a Max K. Hamilton?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I searched it online. Here's his address." Zane turned the laptop back to Lewis, who started to look like a kid in a candy store.

"He's living right here in the coast! This is brilliant. I'll talk to you later." Lewis was about to leave when Zane tagged along.

"You are not the only one interested Lewis. I'm coming too."

* * *

 **-Max Hamilton's house-**

Sam tagged along with Lewis and Zane, she remembered reading the name 'Max' from Julie's diary. But she wanted to make sure that it was the same person before doing anything. After there was no answer for the knock on the door they were about to leave when Lewis saw an old man standing near the water line, fishing.

"Let Lewis handle this. Even if I have my ring I don't feel comfortable standing in the water with some stranger nearby. Unless you want to listen them speak about fishing and use 'geek talk'." Sam used air quotes at the 'geek talk'.

"I agree. Still I'm pretty curious myself. Do you think he is the same Max that Julia wrote about in her diary?" Zane asked quietly.

"Well let's find out." Sam had just seen the old man tense at something Lewis had asked. She decided to take a risk and walked closer to the water line. "Do you by any change know Julie, Gracie and Louise?" She asked kindly and smiled as the old man smiled.

 ***Samantha's p.o.v***

"Ay, we were friends 50 years ago. Gracie and me were really close. How do you-" Ah, he must seen my locket. "Where did you get that?" He asked shakily.

"I bought it from jewelry store along with one another. The third one was missing, but I know that my friend has it. There is also another set similar to mine." Honestly never hurt anyone. I want Max to trust us.

Max smiled. "I know. I made the other set, but I don't know where yours came from. What do want to know? And how much you _do_ know?"

"Julie was my grandmother and Gracie my adoptive grandmother, Louise was a good friend to me and my friends. But that is another _tail_ right?" I asked teasingly as the wind swept around me and gently moved my hair.

"So you know about that?" Max asked as Zane finally joined us. "Are you?"

"Different?" I asked. "I'm not an ordinary maid Max. You should know that by now if you really did know Julie, Gracie and Louise. Now can you help Lewis with his research or not? We can even take you to Mako Island if you want to."

"But that island is now private, you can't go there just like that." Max protested.

"Only if you have a permission from the owner. So I Samantha Sertori here by give you Max Hamilton a full permission to go the Mako Island when ever you want, but if you want to take someone with you, you will have to ask my permission first. That is unless they already have a permission." I stated with a proud smile, causing the water the avoid me as another wave crashed ashore.

This brought a smile on Max's face along with Zane and Lewis. "Count me in. I'll help you as much as I can." Max stated and went inside with Lewis and Zane.

"I'll see you guys later!" I hollered after them and left. _'Maybe Max could make a matching necklaces to all of us? Bella doesn't have her own necklace. Sure she has her ring, but a matching necklace would be nice for everyone.'_

* * *

 **-Mako Island-**

 ***Samantha's p.o.v***

I invited the whole gang into the moon pool to meet Max. Ash and Will were first little suspicious, but when they actually met him they just hit it off. Guys. Cleo and Rikki accepted Max pretty quickly since they heard about him from Lewis and Zane, Emma trusted him after hearing that Max knew Miss Chatham. Out of all of us Emma was closest to Miss Chatham. Poor Bella must have felt so out of place so she stuck like glue to Will's side.

With content sight I floated in the pool since everyone else was on the 'shore' and there was more room for me to move in the pool. _'Damn full moon is once again almost upon us. Thank the moon I've been able to avoid the crescent moon. The last thing I need is to gain some new powers.'_ I thought and looked at the sky above the crater.

"Samantha?" Max called out my name.

"Yes Max?" I swam closer so I could sit on the rock ledge. Leaning forward I rested my arms on the rocks that surrounded the pool.

"I'm curious on how you are different than the others." Max said as he slowly knelt down and closer to me so we could talk.

"Well I'm not sure why me, but as much as I know is that I'm special. It's hard to explain on one sitting." I said, feeling little uncomfortable as I remember our dive into the White Mermaid. "But I promise that I will tell you everything later on."

Max nodded, much to my relief. "I understand. Is there anything else I can do to help? Beside helping Lewis with his research."

"Actually." I smiled as my earlier idea came back to me. "Is it possible that you could make all of us a matching necklaces? Like the three lockets you made for Julie, Gracie and Louise."

"Ay, that I can do." Max smiled as we started discussing about the design. I had the advantage of using the water to help bring out the 'sketch'. If we agreed that it was usable I simply solidified the water and gave it to Max.


	21. Chapter 21

**-Sertori house-**

Cindie was absolutely fuming! Why couldn't her mother see that her 'sisters' didn't obey her at all? Well Angela did, but only if she received payment. Kim wasn't much home anymore, because of her boyfriend. Cleo ignored her altogether when she was home, which wasn't much. And Samantha...she was a total mystery to Cindie. No matter how much she wanted to snap at her older sister she just couldn't. There was something about Samantha that demanded respect even if she wasn't doing anything. And she was Katherine's boss so Cindie couldn't do anything that could cause Katherine to lose her job. She would never admit it to anyone, but she was also little afraid of Samantha, especially after seeing her lose her temper once. It was terrifying.

"Grrr! What the heck I'm supposed to do?" Cindie looked around her room that was too small for her. "I need a bigger room!" She saw the letter on her dresser and it only worsened her foul mood. "Even grandma Louise didn't leave me anything in her will. Well I sure don't miss her! Good for nothing old hag!"

* ** _ring ring_** *

"Hi Charlotte! So nice of you to call." Cindie put on a fake smile even if her friend couldn't see her.  
 _'Hey Cindie. You said earlier that you wanted to tell me something important?'_ Charlotte asked, but she didn't sound too enthusiastic.  
"Yes this **is** important. Did you know that Cleo, Emma, Rikki and Bella are all after Nate. Some time ago I saw them at the JuiceNet. Bella would have gone in too, but her boyfriend pulled her away along with Samantha."  
 _'Samantha isn't like that! She must have been in the wrong place at a wrong time!'_ Charlotte sounded angry at the preposterous accusation Cindie had just made.  
"Still aren't you worried that those other four are going to steal your boyfriend?" Cindie cringed at her slip up.  
 _'_ _ **Of course I am!**_ _'_ Charlotte snapped loudly.  
"Meet me at the JuiceNet in 15 minutes. Then we can head over to my house and we can interrogate Cleo!" Cindie hung up before Charlotte had a chance to say anything else. And went to the JuiceNet to meet up with Charlotte. She hoped that Cleo's friends would be gone by the time they got back.

 **xxx**

 ***knock knock knock***

"Cleo someone is at the door!" Rikki yelled. Emma, Bella, and Samantha had to go to work. And since they work in two different places they had to leave early. Sam had graciously given Rikki a day off. Lewis was off somewhere with Zane, while Ash was at work and Will was training for a free diving tournament.

 ***knock knock knock***

Rikki sighed as she turned and went to answer the door.

When she opened it she came face to face with Charlotte. A very upset Charlotte and a smirking Cindie.

"I need to see Cleo." Charlotte said with a frown on her face.

* * *

Inside Cleo's room Charlotte began to interrogate Cleo on Nate's whereabouts.

"I haven't seen him, I have been sorting through some things I had bought at a second hand store." Cleo lied half way, while it was true she had no clue where Nate was. She lied about how she had 'bought' the stuff laying around her room.

"Are you sure?" Charlotte asked, she wanted to make sure. They may have mended bridges between herself and the group, but she still felt insecure about them. And Cindie wasn't making things better. Nate refused to be around when Cindie was with her. And for the life of her Charlotte couldn't figure out why.

"Yes, I am very sure." Cleo answered as she moved out of the way of one of the notice boards that were in her room.

Suddenly both Cindie and Charlotte's eyes were drawn on to the two pictures that were pinned on one of the boards.

"Where did you get that?" Charlotte asked. The picture was of her grandmother. Cindie was having similar thoughts as she looked at the other picture.

"Oh that was just with the rest of the junk." Rikki answered.

"What's so special about them?" Cindie asked as she took one of the photos, while Charlotte took the other.

"No reason they are just pretty pictures." Cleo answered this time.

Cindie and Charlotte looked at the pictures and said in unison.

"It's my grandmother!"

Both Cleo and Rikki looked shocked and Cleo asked. "What?"

Charlotte looked at the picture. "Her name was Gracie." She sounded sad.

Cindie also looked at the picture in her hands. "And her name was Louise." Her voice sounded bitter, for not being mentioned in Louise's will, no one other than herself knew this.

Then they both in unison looked up and asked. "Why do you have pictures of our grandmothers?" Leaving the two mermaids speechless.

* * *

 **-JuiceNet-**

Charlotte and Cindie were sitting on one of the outside tables.

"That was Cleo's room? It was such a dump." Cindie wrinkled her nose, but on the inside she was screaming! _'Cleo's room was so much bigger than mine! And she has her own bathroom! It's not fair! That room should be mine! MINE!'_

"Grandma Gracie." Charlotte whispered as she looked at the picture in her hands. _'Why did she have it?'_ Charlotte had taken the picture from Cleo's room and house.

And Cindie had taken the picture of her grandmother too. Even if she didn't like her very much at the moment. She still had fun memories that she held close to her heart.

* * *

 **-Sertori house-**

The whole gang was in the living room. Everyone had been called in.

"Charlotte and Cindie recognized it was Gracie and Louise the moment they saw the pictures." Rikki said.

"They took the photos with them." Cleo added.

"And you let them?" Zane asked the question that was in the minds of Ash, Will and Lewis.

"Well how could we say no?" Rikki asked. "How would you tell a person that they can't have a picture of one of their relatives? Especially if that relative is dead."

"Do you guys think that they know? About Louise and Gracie being mermaids?" Ash asked.

"This is really really bad..." Cleo said, what if Cindie finds out! As if they had not other things to worry about.

As the boys tried to calm down their mermaid girlfriends Samantha slipped away, she needed to finish copying down the information from those papers. No one noticed that she had left.

* * *

 **-Beach-**

Charlotte and Nate sat under the trees that were on the beach.

Nate was looking at the picture over his girlfriend's shoulder, "I can see the resemblance, you're both pretty and have the same smile."

"I don't remember her very well, she died when I was 6. I remember little snippets, she told me all these stories about the sea, mermaids and things." Charlotte said with a small sad smile.

Nate didn't like this look on her face. He liked it when she smiled and laughed. "Really?"

"She was so different then anyone I ever met." Charlotte added.

"What do you mean?" Nate asked curiously.

"I don't know she just had this way about her. Like we had a connection. But my mother never got along with her, so I didn't spend much time with her. And when she had died, mum said that I cried for months. I just remember feeling really sad." Charlotte said then she smiled. "It was freaky that I found a picture of my grandmother in Cleo's room."

"Ya it is, maybe she was a model or something. Well let's go grab a juice!" Nate said but before he got up he was pulled back down.

"Nate that locket! It's like the one's around Cleo, Emma, and Rikki's neck!" Charlotte almost yelled, this was too weird.

"Maybe they were massed produced? You could always ask your mom, maybe she would know something." Nate answered, but he had to agree with his girlfriend. It was odd that Cleo, Emma and Rikki had the exact same locket that her grandmother had on in the photo.

* * *

Charlotte called Cindie. "Cindie please answer your phone, or meet me up at the JuiceNet later on. Bye." After she had hung up she knocked on the Sertori's front door.

Angela had opened it instead of Kim or Cleo.

"Hello can I see Cleo?" Charlotte put on her best sweet act.

"She's not here." Angela was in a foul mood. Cleo had told her that she couldn't borrow any money from her. And she had told her that Samantha was forbidden to give anyone in the family money. Unless they did a job for her. It was dad's new rule.

"I came by because we are working on a project together." Charlotte lied.

"Yeah right. I'm not Kim you can't lie to me! What is your real reason." Angela demanded, she wasn't fooled she knew that Charlotte and Cleo didn't like each other much. And Cleo had no project from school. Otherwise Sam would have one too.

Charlotte sighed and dug around in her purse and pulled out 40 dollars. "You let me into Cleo's room and I will give you 40 dollars."

Needless to say Charlotte left the house with a couple of photos and a old filmstrip in her bag.

Later she got it transferred to DVD, on her mother's advice.

* * *

 **-Sertori household-**

Cleo, Emma and Rikki came through Cleo's door. But she slowed down to a stop.

"Why is my door open?" Cleo asked then she moved to sit on her bed and looked around to see if something was missing. And back to the place where she had set the old film only to see it was missing. "And where's the old film gone?"

The other two looked just as confused as Cleo. So they cornered the only one in the house... Angela.

"I didn't touch anything in your room, nor did I take anything." Angela sneered at the three. And it was true she didn't even set foot in Cleo's room.

"Well stuff is missing and you're the only one that has been home! " Cleo countered she was not giving in, she wanted the truth!

"Why would I want to take anything in your room anyway? " Angela threw back as she walked away from them. Only to be cornered again before she could go upstairs.

"She's got a point why would she take it?" Emma asked as they cornered her again.

"Because she's Angela!" Cleo answered. "What did you do with it!" She demanded as she pointed at her younger cousin/sister.

"I didn't take anything, someone else must have." Angela smirked smugly at Cleo.

"You let someone else into my room?" Cleo asked, disbelief clear in her voice.

"Maybe." Angela said smirking.

"Alright you have had your fun! Out with it!" Rikki told Angela.

"Or we can tell Sam." Emma added.

"Okay okay it was Charlotte. She said you guys had a project." Angela said in a hurry then she bolted up the stairs. As all three mermaids ran out the door and went to tell Lewis.

* * *

 **\- JuiceNet-**

Nate looked at his girlfriend. She had just broken into Cleo's house or rather bribed her way in and she had taken something from Cleo's room... He need to get his girlfriend to stop hanging with Cindie, this was just wrong.

Cindie was on the other side of Charlotte as they watched the DVD, after a few minutes all three of them got a surprise. The boy on screen threw Gracie into the water, then it showed her as a mermaid, just before it cut off it showed Cindie's grandmother and another girl swim up as mermaids.


	22. Chapter 22

**-School-**

Samantha sighed tiredly as she made her way to class. Her mind was full of questions on how could Cleo and Rikki gave been so careless and let Charlotte and Cindie see the pictures Max gave Lewis. And the fact that Louise was Cindie's grandmother, even if they knew that Gracie was Charlotte's grandmother, was a little surprising.

And even though it was a little relief that it wasn't the mermaid pictures seeing as she had them in her own room locked up tight, but Sam had noticed that the filmstrip was missing. And the 3 girls were acting stressed. Even Bella noticed it... She had asked Sam if she knew what was wrong with them, but Sam had no clue what was going on.  
She was not happy about them keeping her and Bella in the dark, they needed to work together.

 _'But to be fair, I am on my time of the month and my moods have been turning like a light switch. As soon as the school is over I'm going for a long swim. And maybe I should have a talk with Luna? I really need to clear my mind.'_ Sam thought as she rounded a corner and saw Cindie ran somewhere with a sly look on her face. She didn't like that look. It meant trouble.

Turning her head Sam saw that Cindie had been near Cleo, Emma, Rikki and Lewis.

 _'If they need or want my help or even Bella's, they'll ask.'_ Samantha sighed for a umpteenth time and walked the rest of the way in her class, hoping that nothing catastrophic wouldn't happen or her powers might cause a storm just to relieve some of the stress that was building in her mind. She had noticed that she was less stressed after she had used her powers... She now had a plan.

* * *

Charlotte couldn't stop thinking about mermaids. She had no idea why, but she thought that maybe she would be closer with her grandmother if she could become one.

Nate was being a great boyfriend and he was so supportive of her and helped her look up information on mermaids. He had also told her that she would make a wonderful and beautiful mermaid. Nate really didn't like Charlotte hanging around Cindie and he was sure she was faking being her friend.

Charlotte knew that this might be true and had promised Nate that she would spend less time with Cindie, and more with him. But she had to do it slowly just to stop Cindie from getting suspicious.

This did not mean that Charlotte thought of her differently, but she was just a friend, not a close friend like before.

* * *

Cindie had dragged Charlotte to following Cleo's boyfriend. They followed Lewis all the way to a house near the water. And they found him giving the satchel to an old man, the same satchel that they had seen in Cleo's room.

After Lewis left, Charlotte and Cindie approached the old man. (Max) Charlotte started to soften him up and they got the truth out of him. Everything, but not the exact location of the magic.

* * *

Later on both Charlotte and Cindie were sitting down at the JuiceNet waiting for Nate.

Charlotte was watching the video again and she had felt a pull on something in her mind as it clicked were the video was taken. "Mako." She whispered.

"What?" Cindie asked, she was still trying to figure out where the magic happened. She wanted to be a mermaid. And nothing will stop her.

"Mako Island that is where we need to go." Charlotte answered.

"Yeah too bad it's a private island, owned by my sister." Cindie answered bitterly, but a thought accrued to her. She added slyly. "Doesn't mean that we need to tell anyone, we just need a boat."

Just as Nate walked up to their table. They asked Nate, but he turned them down, he promised Charlotte that he would make it up to her later and he wished her good luck.

Afterwards Cindie walked away and when she came back she had keys to a boat. "I rented one." Then they headed off to Mako.

* * *

 **-Mako Island-**

Cindie followed Charlotte through the jungle. She wished that she had brought bug-spray but she didn't, causing her to gain a bad mood. "How much further?" Cindie whined, her feet hurt and she didn't find this fun. She hated the forest and wildlife. She hated walking anywhere, unless she was shopping.

"Just a few more minutes then we have to enter a cave, but be careful not to fall in, just slide." Charlotte answered, remembering her last experience. And true to her words two minutes passed and after quick slide down they were in the cave.

Cindie followed Charlotte, she was little scared when they came to an opening. Before Charlotte could touch the water she saw something coming up so she and Cindie moved to hide. They had just gotten out of sight when 3 breaks in the water could be heard, followed by laughter.

"Do you know the best thing about being a mermaid is?" Cleo's voice echoed off of the cave's walls.

Charlotte and Cindie peeked out of their hiding place to see three mermaids; Cleo, Emma and Rikki.

"Going slow over the reef." Cleo answered her own question.

Charlotte blinked her eyes as she looked at not 1 or 2 but **3** mermaids. She was making sure she wasn't seeing things. Cindie was not much better. Seeing as her eyes were wide as could be.

"Are you kidding. Going fast is so much better." Emma told her.

"Listen to you two, you guys sound like you're on a corny TV commercial." Rikki's voice joined in. This made the 3 mermaids laugh.

"It's getting late we better get back." Emma told the other two.

"Naw we got time." Rikki answered in her carefree way.

"Actually, I need to call Lewis to help us tonight and you guys can call Zane and Ash to help out too. We'll have Bella call Will. It would make my story believable." Cleo told them.

None of the three mermaids knew that they were being watched as they dove back under the water and backed out of the cave.

* * *

 **-Sertori House-**

"Cleo it's a school night."Don told his daughter. As he looked at the group, the large group of 9 teens.

"Yes, but we need to be together. We have an assignment due tomorrow and it's worth 1/2 our grade in science.  
Please dad. You don't want us to fail do you?" Cleo asked. Turns out that her story was in fact 100% true. They all did have a huge assignment due and it was 1/2 their science grade.

"Fine, but I want you all in Samantha's room it's bigger. And leave the door open!" Don called after the group of teens.

* * *

 **-Mako Island, Moon Pool-**

Cindie was staring at the picture of Gracie as a mermaid that was in the hands of Charlotte. Charlotte didn't print any of the other girls pictures, because there wasn't a good shot of them. And she still had the DVD of the mermaid video.

Charlotte moved her hand through the water for a while. Soon it was night fall and Cindie was ready to give up, both she and Charlotte got up and moved out of the cave part.

But before they were far they heard the water bubbling behind them. Charlotte and Cindie raced back into the cave and looked at the...the...well they could only think of one word magic. That was happening.

Charlotte placed her stuff on the ground just as Cindie did, but Cindie pushed her into the water so she could jump into the pool.

All around the two girls floating magic water rose into sky towards the full moon.

* * *

 **-Sertori house-**

Samantha woke up in her own bed. She remembered last night. They had snakes and they did their assignment. Then the males went home, because it was late. Cleo, Emma, Rikki, and Bella still had half the assignment to get done. Samantha had finished hers right after the guys left.

No one got moon struck. Even with their rings one of them should have been hit with the magic. Oh well...she was just happy she got done with her science assignment. It was kind of too easy...and the only reason she had finished after the boys left was because she didn't start on it right away, she did her other homework.

Sam sighed as she got ready for the new day.


	23. Chapter 23

**-Sertori House before school-**

Samantha was getting ready for school when Luna popped up with a worried and panicky expression on her ghostly face.

"Luna? What's wrong?" Sam asked puzzled, it took a lot for Luna to act this way.

"Well you remember how I said it would be bad to have Charlotte as a mermaid?" Luna paused and Sam just nodded her head yes, because she did remember her saying this. "Well I made a mistake. It wasn't Charlotte's bloodline that betrayed the royal family, it was that stepsister of yours...in other words...the mermaid that had betrayed the royal mermaid line was only 1/2 mermaid."

"Luna what you are saying makes no sense. We are all turned into mermaids, so this makes us 1/2 mermaid."

"No it doesn't, Samantha. You and your twin Cleo are both born from the Royal line- it's just taking some time for Cleo to get her gems...- The same goes for Rikki, Emma, Bella, and Charlotte they all have had a full blooded mermaids in their family tree somewhere." Luna stated. She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Though it is possible that the others won't be able receive their gems at all."

"What about Kim, Angela and Elliot?" Samantha asked.

"Yes, they are all blood related. So they are born of the mermaid line, as a matter of fact Lewis, Ash, Zane, Will and even Nate were born of the different mermaid lines, but they were given up, because they were males.. a very powerful mermaid had sealed their powers/merman forms along with her own son."

"Why?" Sam was horrified by this news. _'Can this day get any worse?'_

"Because the mermaids and mermen born in the ocean don't get along..." Luna answered. "Anyway we got off track. The stepsister I warned you about, was a land girl by the name of Katherina Stone. She forced her way into becoming a mermaid and she got so drunk off the power that she ended up sifting the waters of the earth and almost sunk all land, but she was stopped and her powers were taken away."

"Nice lesson and everything was informative, but what does this have to do with anything?" Sam asked with a lost look in her eyes. She had a bad feeling about all this.

"Well last night, the full moon... well your step sister Cindie and Charlotte became mermaids!" Then Luna popped out of sight, leaving a very confused and pissed off royal mermaid, who just got a load of information dropped on her...Right before school too.

 _'I'm going to make a sushi out of Cindie when I get my hands on her.'_ Sam growled quietly before leaving her room.


	24. Chapter 24

Cleo was swimming. She knew that it was a few hours before school started, but she loved the reef in the morning sunlight. She didn't expect to see Charlotte and Cindie of all people as a mermaids!

But she didn't feel threatened by Charlotte. No she felt more comfortable with her as a mermaid then just a human, but it was Cindie that set her on edge, she felt wrong...like she wasn't supposed to be a mermaid. Cleo shook it off and swam off to tell the others.

* * *

 **-School-**

Cleo had ran towards the others, even the guys were there.

"Guy!" She collapsed to her knees. "Brace yourselves I have news!"

"So do we." Bella, Emma, and Rikki stated in unison.

Cleo shook her head. "Me first. Charlotte and Cindie they...they are..."

"Mermaids?" Rikki, Emma, and Bella said together.

"Yes, how did you know?" Cleo looked at her friends eyes wide.

"Luna gave me this information this morning along with much more, but we'll take about this later, not at school."  
Samantha told her in a firm voice. So firm that they all just nodded their heads in agreement.

As they all went on their ways Samantha was called to the Principal's office.

* * *

 **-Principal's Office-**

"Ms. Sertori I am glad that you came." The Principal said after Samantha took a seat in her office. "Now it is brought to my attention from your teachers, that you have been finishing work early and have been reading more with your head buried in your books." She held up a hand to stop Samantha from saying anything. "Now nothing is wrong with this, I can assure you, but I want you to take a few test to see where you are in your schooling."

Samantha thought of this and nodded her head in agreement. And so while these test where being done. Emma, Rikki, and Cleo got forced into making a girl beach volleyball team and had to find another member, but they couldn't ask Bella seeing as she was stuck with Cindie as a tennis partners. That only left Charlotte.

* * *

They all wondered where Samantha was, seeing as they didn't see her in class, or at all that day...not even during lunch. It made them worried, it wasn't like Sam to just drop out like that.

Turns out that Samantha was taking test to find out what grade level she was doing. So she would be busy for the next week. Maybe even longer, depending on how well she was doing.

Emma's thoughts on helping the two newly turned mermaids was immediately shot down by Rikki, but they had voted on it. In the end Rikki was out voted, Cleo could see the point for both yes and no, but her vote was a 'it can't hurt' type thing.

Samantha and Bella voted yes. So they would be helping the new mermaids.

Then Zane came into the room followed by Lewis, Ash and Will. Turns out Nate had called and that he knew about mermaids now, seeing as Charlotte had refused to lie to him. He wanted to know what he did to help her keep the secret.

They-the guys- had to vote on what to do. Help or not to help. Turned out that they all voted to help and welcomed Nate as a member of their group. After laying out the rules of course.

When Rikki started to chat with Charlotte, it turned out that she got along with everyone, now that she was a mermaid Charlotte clicked with everyone. More so with Rikki, than anyone else, much to everyone's surprise.

Charlotte happily joined the beach volleyball team and it didn't take long for Emma, Cleo, Rikki and Charlotte to become great at reading each other, so they could work as a team.

And they had only 3 days to work until they faced their first opponent.

Bella on the other hand, didn't click with Cindie, not at all. They clashed a lot and they didn't have very good team work. They fought all the time, but the coach saw that Bella was honestly trying to get along with Cindie, but Cindie was making things harder than necessary. The coach made a choice that Bella would pass no matter even if they lost. Cindie would fail seeing as she didn't do anything. He even recorded the matches for proof.

* * *

They won! Cleo, Emma, Rikki, and Charlotte won. They may have used their powers a little, but the other team deserved it. Emma had a bruise where one of the girls hit the ball hard into her stomach. It was mean and uncalled for.

So this is why they were celebrating by swimming to the Moon Pool. They needed to meet up with Sam and the guys. But Sam never showed up.


	25. Chapter 25

Samantha was glowing, she no longer had to go to high school! She was in place to take college courses online.  
But now she had to focus on telling the group about the news Luna had dropped on her yesterday morning...

* * *

Samantha looked around for the mermaids. She spotted Cleo, Emma, Rikki, Bella, and Charlotte, but Cindie was nowhere in sight. _'This works out well.'_ Samantha thought. Then she counted the boys. Lewis, Ash, Zane, Will and now also Nate.

"Good you're all here." Samantha started to explain everything that Luna had said. After she was done she looked around. "So...any questions?"

"Are you saying that we all have full blooded mermaid ancestors? " Cleo asked.

"Including the guys?" Rikki asked.

"Yup! Well the guys were born to mermaids, but had to seal your mermen half seeing as the mermaids born in the sea and not on land dislike the mermen, because of a war between the two." Samantha answered she was still horrified that someone could do this to them. It was wrong. "Anyway we can come back to that later on, now continue with the questions."

"But what about Cindie?" Charlotte asked.

"Uh well, she has no mermaid blood in her line and what Luna told me I can only hope she turns out different..." Samantha answered flinching at the memory. Seeing the looks directed at her Sam reluctantly told them the information that Luna gave to her.

"That sounds like Cindie." Cleo stated. Her eyes were wide, Cindie had gotten worse rather than better, since she became a mermaid. And it had only been a couple of days.

"The mermaids back then used the power of the 50th full moon to draw away the 1/2 mermaid's power. Seeing as she held no mermaid blood it worked and she was turned back into a human for good." Samantha started, but was stopped by a question.

"Can the 50th full moon work on us?" The girls looked panicky.

"Nope, it just strengthens us, so we are safe." Samantha answered. "Though I wonder why it affected Julie, Gracie and Louise. Maybe it was, because they _wanted_ to give up their tails...I seriously don't know...or the mermaid blood wasn't strong enough in them."


	26. Chapter 26

Cindie was in the mall, trying to find a perfect bikini top that would match with her mermaid tail. Not that she knows that it wouldn't work anyway. She found a perfect one, but Cassandra took it right in front of her! And it was the last one they had in stock! This made Cindie really upset. She left the mall without buying anything.

The upset blonde went for a swim and saw Charlotte. Together they swam for a while, until they were being 'chased' by a dolphin. Scared out of their mind the two newly turned mermaids swam for their lives.

* * *

 **-JuiceNet Cafe-**

"Dolphins don't chase people." Cleo said as the seven mermaids sat in the cafe. They had just listened to what had kept Charlotte and Cindie from coming earlier. "Especially not mermaids."

"Well this one did." Charlotte whimpered, she was scared of dolphins.

"Charlotte?" Samantha asked getting the redhead's attention. "Are you afraid of dolphins?" She asked kindly.

Blushing in shame Charlotte nodded, but Bella and Samantha placed their hands on her shoulders.

"We'll help you." They said together.

Cindie sneered and stood up. "I'm not afraid some stupid fish." She left the cafe with her nose in the air.

Cleo, Emma and Rikki sighed and went after the fuming fake mermaid.

Samantha smiled and stood up giving her hand to Charlotte. "In the mean time we are going to work on your fear Charlotte. Let's go to the Marine Park. I know a perfect dolphin for the job. We can also help you work on how to be a mermaid."

The trio left JuiceNet smiling and laughing as they made their way towards the Marine Park.

* * *

 **-Sertori house-**

"Who do they think they are? No one tells me what to do. No one!" Cindie ranted and smashed her bedside lamp against the wall. "I'm no scared some stupid fish! I'm more powerful than those idiots combined!"

This went on for a quite sometime and in the end most of Cindie's room was in pieces. And the worst part was...she didn't even care. Everything looked like a tornado had hit.

* * *

 **-Marine Park-**

"Thank you so much Sam! I had so much fun." Charlotte cheered and clapped her hands as they - Samantha, Bella and Charlotte - made their way into the cafeteria.

"Glad I could help." Samantha smiled along with Bella. "I know Cleo is going to be training with Ronnie later today. If you want to you are welcome to stay and watch how they do. You too Bella."

Bella shook her head. "I have a date with Will so I have to pass. Maybe some other time."

Charlotte smiled widely, she couldn't wait to see Ronnie again. If she had known how adorable dolphins really were she would have tried to face her fear long time ago.

xxx

Cindie glared down at the gate that blocked her way. She was going to prove to everyone that she wan't afraid some stupid fish. Ignoring the sign that said **'Personnel Only'** Cindie opened the gate and walked briskly towards the dolphin tank even though her heart was pounding in her chest like a jackhammer.

"Come on you stupid fish. You are not so tough." The blonde sneered before gasping on shock as Ronnie used his tail and splashed some water on her. Looking around to make sure no one was around Cindie dove in the water.

Ronnie squeaked in delight to see yet another mermaid to come in his tank and play with him. Soon the delight turned into fear as the mermaid used her powers to hurt him! Using a high pitched squeak to show he was scared, Ronnie tried to get away from the scary mermaid.

"Cindie! Stop it!" Cleo yelled. She couldn't believe that Cindie had attacked Ronnie. "What were you thinking? What if someone saw you?" She demanded as Lewis kept watch and Charlotte knelt down to calm down the scared dolphin.

"Poor Ronnie." Charlotte whispered and placed her hand on Ronnie's snout. She didn't notice that her hand glowed a brief moment healing all the internal injuries Cindie had caused. What Charlotte did notice was that she shivered even though it was sunny outside.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Cindie shrieked and stormed out of the Marine Park and towards the mall. She needed to do some much needed shopping.

* * *

 **-Mall-**

"Hey! I was going to buy that!" Cindie screeched as Cassandra once again took a piece of clothing she wanted right in front of her nose.

"I got it first so deal with it." Cassandra responded over her shoulder. "Brat."

And for the second time that day Cindie left the mall fuming. She swore that she will get her revenge on Cassandra.

* * *

 **-JuiceNet Cafe-**

"Look at the clothes I bought today!" Cassandra twirled around showing of her outfit to her friends. Too bad it was exactly what Cindie had wanted.

Rikki was the one to point out that Cindie looked ready to kill someone. Cleo had told both her and Emma what happened in the Marine Park. She was glad Samantha wasn't there at the moment or there wouldn't be anything left of the blonde menace aka Cindie.

 _'She'll pay for this.'_ Cindie snarled and followed Cassandra when she left the cafe. _'Her head resembles a wilted carrot.'_ Noticing that Cassandra headed to her boat gave Cindie a wicked idea. She dove into the water not actually caring if someone saw her.

Everything was quiet and peaceful until a high pitched scream pierced the air like speeding bullet. Many of the customers went outside to see who was screaming and why.

"Oh no." Emma whispered when the three mermaids saw the water bubbling around Cassandra's little boat.

"Cindie." Cleo saw her step sister using her powers. "She isn't even hiding properly." Her voice was quiet.

"Later guys." Rikki raised her hand and started to use her powers to counter what Cindie was doing.

Nodding in understanding Emma and Cleo did the same. Cindie fought against them, but in the end she lost. No one had any explanations on what could have caused the weird bubbling.

Needless to say is that Cindie was in huge trouble, not only for using her powers carelessly and almost exposing them all, but for also trashing her room. Her mother forbid her weekly allowance for a month to Cindie's horror. She couldn't even go shopping!


	27. Chapter 27

Samantha had just finished with the two morning classes for her online college course. It took her around 4 hours to get them done, so that was two hours for each class. They were harder and she was kind of happy that they were. It was more challenging for her, so it kept her mind from wandering off. Like what to do with the mermaid Cindie. The thought of Charlotte as a mermaid in their group of mermaid sisters was much easier to get used to than Cindie.

Seeing as Cindie is only half mermaid and a forced one at that. If something wasn't done soon things could get really ugly.

 ***ring ring ring***

"Hello?" Samantha answered and shut down her laptop.  
 _'Is this Samantha Sertori?'_ A male's voice asked.  
"Yes this is Samantha Sertori. Might I ask what this is about?"  
 _'This is Dean Temenos from the Custom Cruisers. The customization of your cruiser is done Miss Sertori.'_ Came the reply.  
"Finally. When can I come pick it up?" Samantha smiled and looked down at the calendar on her desk.  
 _'Right now. I'll leave the keys on the front desk Miss Sertori. I hope the result is what you wanted.'_  
"I'll be there as soon as I can. Bye Mr. Temenos. And thank you." Sam cut the call and cheered loudly, seeing as she was the only one in her mansion.

Grabbing her purse along with her keys and phone Samantha left and headed to the Custom Cruisers to pick up her cruiser that she had ordered to be customized. Smiling she entered the cab she had called.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Samantha?" Cleo asked the gang, minus Lewis, as they sat down in the JuiceNet.

"To be honest I haven't seen her for a while. Not since she started doing her classes online." Emma confessed, worry clear in her voice.

Rikki, Bella and Charlotte looked at each other, all wondering where their 'leader' could be. They needed her help to arrange Lewis's birthday party. Zane, Ash, Will and Zane were also clueless of where Samantha could be. Before they could wonder it more they all got a text message.

 _#Come to the Armorel's hangar. I know how to give Lewis a special birthday party.#_ Signed, Samantha.

Changing confused looks everyone stood up and went to Armorel, wondering what Sam had in mind.

* * *

"So what do you guys think?" Sam asked and leaned at the lower railing of her cruiser.

 **"IT'S AWESOME!"** The whole gang exclaimed loudly.

"Where'd you get it Sam?" Cleo asked her twin after she had jumped down on the dock.

"I had it customized by the Custom Cruisers." Sam answered while smiling widely. "Since I arranged the place where we can party I need you guys to organize the music list and the food. If you need something just ask."

"Waitwaitwaitwait **wait**!" Zane exclaimed and waved at this hands. "You mean you got this awesome cruiser _customized_ by _the_ Custom Cruisers? Their works cost a fortune!"

"So?" Sam asked, tilting her head and letting the wind caress her hair. "I have more than enough money on my disposal. Besides I gave Mr Temenos a free passes on the dolphin show in the Marine Park. His daughters absolutely love dolphins. And since they heard that I own the Marine Park I got 30% discount from the original prize." She winked.

Bella, Will and Charlotte looked at Sam like they had never seen her before, causing Nate to chuckle. "Sam is the richest teenager in the Gold Coast." He said.

Before things could get out of hand Sam clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "So are you guys going to help me with the rest of the stuff or do I have to do everything by myself? This party _is_ for Lewis you know." She pointedly looked at Cleo when she mentioned Lewis.

"Where do we start?" Emma asked.

* * *

"What's with the blindfold? Guys?" Lewis asked, he just wanted to celebrate his birthday when Zane and Nate ambushed him just outside the JuiceNet. "Guys?" He took the blindfold off.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEWIS!" The rest of the gang and some of Lewis's friends yelled and cheered at his facial expression.

"What is this place?" Lewis asked and looked in at the cruiser. "Did you guys do this?"

Cleo hugged her boyfriend and kissed him. "Happy Birthday Lewis. You can thank Sam, she owns this cruiser. But now let's enjoy the party." She dragged Lewis to where his presents were.

What no one knew was that Cindie had followed the cruiser. She was furious that she wasn't invited in the party. Deciding to ruin it Cindie used her powers to drench all the mermaids. For some weird reason only Samantha was wearing her ring so she helped her mermaid sisters inside and into a room just before their tails appeared.

Thankfully Samantha used her own powers to 'jellyfy' the whole floor so none of the mermaids didn't hurt themselves when they fell down.

"Rikki use your powers to get everyone dry. I'll make sure Cindie gets what is coming for her." Sam left the room and tried her hardest to keep her cool. She wasn't going to ruin Lewis's party just because her step sister decided to be a bitch.

* * *

 **After the party - Sertori house**

"Cindie." Cleo, Emma and Rikki stood in front of the blond bit- er- mermaid. "We need to talk."

"About what?" Cindie sneered arrogantly. "Oh you mean that party. It was too lame for me anyway. And-"

"Cindie." Rikki cut her off. "From now on you are on your own. If someone discovers you we won't be there to bail you out."

Emma nodded her head. "We know what you did Cindie and we won't forget it. Be glad you didn't ruin Lewis's birthday party or Sam would have made a sushi out of you."

The three mermaids left the house, leaving a fuming Cindie behind.

"Fine! See if I care! I don't need your stinking help!" She screamed and went to her once again trashed room that she had somehow managed to keep a secret. She still remembered her punishment and it gave her nightmares!


	28. Chapter 28

Samantha sighed tiredly and pinched the bridge of her nose. Things around the house had been getting worse lately, so much so that Samantha was seriously thinking of moving either into her mansion or maybe she'd move into the new cruiser she had used for Lewis's birthday party. It was big enough, had bedrooms, swimming pools, it had everything needed in order to live at sea and more. And it had all the privacy they would need and could use. She'd have to ask Cleo what she thought about it later.

No sooner than she had thought that Cindie stormed into the kitchen followed closely by Cleo, who looked ready to kill someone.

"Give me back my top!" Cleo demanded. "You have no right to take it, I bought it with my own money!"

"Yeah, right. Like anyone is going to believe that." Cindie snarled and was about to throw said top in the trash can when Sam grabbed hold of her wrist so tightly that the bones creaked.

"Give Cleo her top back Cindie." Samantha's voice so cold that Cindie let go of the top, shock clear in her eyes. [Cleo let me handle Cindie. Please go find the others and tell them to stay away from Mako today. I'm going to tell dad and Katherine everything. It's only matter of time when they find out and I'd prefer that they heard about this from me instead of this bitch.]

Nodding quickly Cleo took her top, raced back into her room, took what she needed from there and locked the door to her room before leaving the house. She wanted to be as far away from Sam as possible when she started yelling. Good thing that Kim and Angela weren't home.

The things that Samantha said to Cindie were cold and held threats so great that they are never to be spoken again. The black haired mermaid had finally had it with her step sister. Almost everyone had tried to help her, but the ungrateful brat only thought about herself.

Taking deep calming breaths Samantha contacted both her dad and Katherine and told them to meet at the Armorel's dock so she could take them to the Mako Island on her speed boat.

"Samantha! What's the meaning of this? Did something happen?" Don asked, but quit asking questions after seeing the look on his daughter's face.

"I'll explain everything as soon as we get to Mako Island. I don't want anyone interrupting us." Sam said and started the motor as soon as the adults had taken a seat. The ride was quiet, but it gave Sam more time to calm herself down.

When they reached Mako Island Samantha lead Don and Katherine into the moon pool cavern, where they sat down. She told them everything. How and when they became mermaids, about their adventures, their powers, who knew about their secret. Everything. Even about Cindie.

"Is that why Cindie's behavior is getting worse?" Katherine asked, tears gathering in her eyes as Don tried to comfort his wife.

"Yes. The powers she has doesn't rightfully belong to her and it is causing her to slowly lose her mind. Lately I've wanted to feed her to my Marine Raptors." Sam quickly slapped her hand over her mouth. Sure she wanted to tell them about her m-raptors but the fact that she wanted the feed Cindie to them. And as if sensing their 'mother's' feelings all six marine raptors climbed up from the pool. "Girls!" Sam stood up and hugged each of her girls. "I missed you." Getting a loud purring as an answer. "Welcome home."

"Sam?" Don asked as he held Katherine, who had fainted at the sight of the six fully grown marine raptors. "Are these? I mean-"

Laughing Sam nodded. "These are my girls; Miri, Lila, Kairi, Nadya, Shea and Aqua." She pointed at each one of the raptors when she said their names. "Oh, I just got a great idea! Dad didn't you say lately your boats haven't caught as much fish as they should?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" Don asked and helped Katherine on her feet.

"What if my girls help you out?" Sam asked eagerly. "What do you say dad?"

Humming in thought Don looked at the m-raptors with interest. "That would solve our problem, but how do I explain my men the six big blips in the radar?"

"Ask Lewis. He's been working an a device that will disrupt sonar from detecting its target. Like me and the others when we go swimming." Sam said quickly, thanking the Moon that she had overheard Lewis the other day when he had been muttering to himself.

"It's a deal." Don smiled and hugged his daughter. "We should go back."

"Sure. See you later girls. I have to take these two back." Sam quickly kissed each of her m-raptors on their snout before leaving the cavern.

* * *

Samantha's cellphone rang when she was ready to leave Armorel along with Don and Katherine. "Hi Ash...Is she alright?...Who was it?...Ash. Tell me who stole Emma's locket...Are you sure?...That's it! That brat is going down!" She disconnected the call and relished the feeling of storm coming as she let her powers run loose.

"Sam? What's going on?" Don asked, fearful of his daughter. What he had understood from everything what Sam told them is that she is the strongest of all the mermaids there is.

"Cindie stole Emma's locket. She attacked Emma when she was alone and had no change to see her coming. I'm going to deal with this. I suggest that both of you get home before the storm hits. This time I have no intentions of stopping it." Sam briskly walked away from her father and step mother. The winds swept her hair in a hypnotic way, giving her a goddess like look.

* * *

"Here you go Emma." Sam said and tossed the stolen locket back to its owner. "And before you ask I'm not going to tell you how I got it back. But I'll say this...I was really close on committing a murder." She murmured the last part so no one else heard her. Somehow and someway she knew that Cindie will try to get back at her...


	29. Chapter 29

**-Early Morning-**

Lewis knew that tonight, all the planets were aligned with the moon. Max had given them all the warning to keep away from Mako. But with the added information Luna had given to Sam, who then told them. They knew it wouldn't work on them the same way. Lewis was so caught up in his thoughts that he crashed into something or rather someone. He fell down along with the one he crashed into.

"Cam!" A male's voice exclaimed.

"I am so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. Here let me give you a hand." Lewis said as he picked himself up off the ground and helped up the younger teen off the ground. He had sandy blonde hair and storm grey eyes. The other boy had dark brown hair and light brown eyes. Lewis saw the paper in their hands.

"My name is Lewis McCartney. Anything I can help you with?" He questioned the two.

"Nice to meet you Lewis, I am Zac Blakely." The one with the dark brown hair said.

"And I am Cam Mitchell the guy you knocked into." The sandy blonde haired added jokingly .

Both shook hands with Lewis and explained that they were on a school trip and they were comparing things to where they lived.

Lewis led them on a tour, as they made their list, by the time they were finished, Zac and Cam had more than enough for school.

Lewis told them he was going to head out, and the three exchanged their numbers, seeing as the three of them became close in such the little time they had spent in each other company.

* * *

 **-Secluded beach in the Afternoon -**

"Why did you want to see me Cindie?" Samantha asked her step sister, not really trusting the power hungry fake mermaid. The temptation to feed the brat to her m-raptors was really strong at the moment.

Cindie put on her best 'good girl' act and tried her best to get Samantha on her side. She knew that with Samantha on her side the others would have no choice, but to follow her!

But Cindie had underestimated how much Samantha knew about what she had done to the others. Not to mention Ronnie, Samantha's favorite dolphin.

So she had come up with another plan a plan B to get Samantha out of the way tonight and at the same time Bella and Charlotte!

"Take this!" Cindie shrieked and threw a pouch full of some kind of powder at Samantha, who had no way of deflecting it in time. Laughing insanely the blonde left the beach, leaving an unconscious Samantha laying on the beach.

* * *

 **XXXX**

About an hour before the moon was going to rise Zac and Cam were walking around looking for Lewis, he had answered one of their text, but the calls went unanswered and to be honest they might not have known him for that long, but they knew Lewis has his phone on and he wasn't answering.

They found him a little later, he was tied up and out cold inside his boat, Zac and Cam ran over to him and started to untie him but they felt a sharp pain and then they were out.

* * *

 **XXXX**

Cindie had sent a text message to all the other mermaids and their guys that she had hostages and she wanted only Cleo, Emma and Rikki to meet her at the moon pool before the moon was overhead. And she let Bella and Charlotte know where to find Samantha.

Which is why Bella and Charlotte ran towards Samantha's unconscious form, fearing for the worse. They couldn't believe that Cindie would go as far as to try and poison Sam to get what she wanted.

"Let's get her to Armorel. It's closer and that way we don't have to explain to anyone what is going on." Bella suggested as the two mermaids gently took hold of Samantha's arms.

"Lead the way." Charlotte said quietly, she was afraid that what ever Cindie did to Sam would be fatal.

* * *

 **-Armorel-**

Charlotte and Bella helped a semi conscious Samantha inside the mansion. The normally strong willed mermaid was shivering like she was freezing and her skin sure felt like it! The three mermaids entered the library.

"She's freezing!" Bella exclaimed as the two mermaids placed Samantha on a couch that happened to be in front a fire place. "What did Cindie throw on her?!" The normally shy mermaid seemed ready to strangle someone.

"I don't know." Charlotte whispered and cringed when Sam moaned in pain and shivered violently. "Cindie is out of her mind. Why else would she have kidnapped Lewis and threatened to kill him if you or I will go with the others." Her voice was quiet and laced with worry. "I can't believe that I was her friend."

Bella hugged Charlotte after she had placed a couple of blankets on Sam in an attempt to keep her warm. "It will be alright Charlotte. Cleo, Emma and Rikki can defeat Cindie. But right now we need to take of Sam."

It was then that Samantha opened her eyes.

* * *

 ***Samantha's p.o.v***

Everything is so blurry and I feel like I'm freezing from inside out. I can't believe that Cindie poisoned me!

"Sam? Can you hear us?" That voice...I blink, trying to clear my vision, but it didn't work.

"B-Bella?" Why can't I speak louder? What did that traitorous bitch use on me?

"Yeah, it's me and Charlotte. How do you feel?" Bella's voice sounded so far away even if she is right next to me.

"Cold, my vision is blurry and I can't hear properly." I manage to say before sleep claims me. _'Hopefully I will wake up again.'_

* * *

 ***No p.o.v***

Charlotte changed a worried look with Bella right after Samantha fell asleep. Both of them felt so helpless. "I wish I could help her." Charlotte whispered, placing her hand on Sam's forehead that was cold instead of hot like during a normal fever.

"Charlotte! Your hand!" Bella exclaimed and pointed at the faint blue glow that came from Charlotte's hand.

"What? Did I do that?" Charlotte's eyes were wide as she looked at her hand that wasn't glowing anymore.

Bella touched Samantha's cheek and whispered in awe. "She's not cold anymore. I don't know what you did Charlotte, but you saved her. You saved Sam!"

* * *

 **-Moon pool-**

Lewis bit his lip as he watched both Zac and Cam wake up from their forced nap, the courtesy of Cindie. He looked at the graced mermaid. "Why are you doing this Cindie?"

Laughing insanely Cindie explained her 'plan' to the three boys. How she had poisoned Samantha after she had refused to help. And how she planned to use the power of the full moon to make Cleo, Emma and Rikki to lose their tails & powers so she could destroy the others. "I will be the most powerful mermaid there is! And no one can stop me!" She laughed again, just as Cleo, Emma and Rikki swam into the pool, causing Zac and Mac's eyes to widen in shock. The poor boys looked ready to faint.

"This ends now Cindie!" Cleo shouted as Rikki used her powers to create steam while drying them up. The three mermaids stepped out of the steam cloud, giving Lewis a chance to free himself and the younger teens.

"Don't mess with magic Cindie. It can get out of control." Lewis taunted the insane girl after he saw that Cleo, Emma and Rikki had seen the full moon and strengthened their magic with it.

Long story short, Cindie lost the fight and her tail. As she was floating in the pool, sobbing Cindie failed to notice that Aqua the youngest Marine Raptor had surfaced behind her. But when she did she screamed before fainting. Not liking at the loud noise at all Aqua dove back into the water and left to find either her sisters or her 'mother'.

* * *

 **-Next day, Morning-**

The next day the group of teens sat in the yet to be opened JuiceNet, they were talking.

"Are you sure we can trust them?" Rikki asked, no one who know she was worried unless you hung around her all the time. And this is what everyone saw, a worried Rikki.

"Yes Rikki we can trust them. After I explained them the whole story, they both promised me that they would keep your secret. _And_ they said it was the least they could do, seeing as you three saved them." Lewis answered her, this calmed all gathered nerves.

"What about Cindie?" Bella questioned lightly, she didn't like the thought of going to the same school with her, knowing about them being mermaids. It would cause trouble for them.

"Well about that. I told mom and dad, all about what happened, because they had asked and told me to tell them the complete truth and not to leave anything out. Like Sam did when she told them about our secret." Cleo started to smile sweetly -to sweet to be innocent and it made all the guys to be on edge. "Well let's say she won't be around here anymore."

"Hey where's Sam?" Emma asked, she hadn't see her all day.

"Oh she is re-doing the house up, she moved all of our stuff out of it and then she kicked mom and dad out along with me, Kim and Angela." Cleo told them.

"I was designing it for the 2 grownup Cleo, stop trying to make me seem shady!" Sam's voice called from behind the group. "Besides we are going to be living in Armorel, while mom and dad live in the newly made up home."  
Samantha told them with a smirk.

This had everyone laughing.


	30. AN

Hey dear readers!

Now I have a few ideas on how to countiune this series, meaning that I could go into season 3 of H2o just add water like I have planed but then I thought of something.

What if I did a few crossovers? Along with the season 3 idea I had.

So be prepared for more then a few other stories that is baised on this story, meaning more adventures! For Samantha and maybe the others!

Depending on what I am thinking of doing.

Maybe I will just place Samantha in another story while season 3 takes place.

But now like I have said before I have an solid idea for when season 3 take's place and as such it will be one of the other stories, and there will be a few new character, one being a male named Carlos.

But that is all I am giving you!

For you will have to wait to read what I am thinking of doing!


End file.
